


Blame It On Rio

by NiteRunner



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 53,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteRunner/pseuds/NiteRunner
Summary: Chelsea catches her fiance in bed with another woman just days before their wedding.  She and a friend take off for Antigua.  While there she runs into a certain bass player as they film the video for Rio.
Relationships: John Taylor (Duran Duran)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

** _New York 1983 _ **

Chelsea smiled to herself as she let herself in Ryan’s townhouse; she had her own key seeing she was his fiancée after all. Naturally she spent most of her time at his place. In just five more days she would be Mrs. Ryan Davidson, the huge diamond ring she wore on her left finger was proof of that. Ryan was a successful lawyer, at age 30 he was already a partner at the law firm where they both worked. Chelsea had a surprise for Ryan of her own. Underneath the long sable fur coat she wore, she was wearing next to nothing dressed in only a sexy red lace teddy, black seamed stockings held up by suspenders and a pair of black stiletto heels. She had pinned her long dark brown hair up on top of her head. Chelsea had wanted to wait until they were married to make love with Ryan, and he seemed to understand even though it was hard for them to stop at just kissing and touching. They had taken care of their frustrations in other ways, but still…Chelsea had decided that tonight they would take their relationship to the next level. She was ready to take it all the way to the bedroom. After all, they were engaged and her wedding day was almost here so why not? Chelsea was ready, she knew Ryan was more than ready, their marathon make out sessions and cold showers just weren’t doing it for her anymore, or for Ryan for that matter. 

Chelsea smiled as she pictured his reaction when he saw her, she was determined to make it a night that neither one of them would ever forget. Chelsea was surprised to see the dining room set up with flowers and lighted candles in the middle of the table. It was clearly a romantic dinner for two. Upon taking a closer look she noticed the wine glasses were still full and had been there awhile judging by the condensation on them and the plates of food were left untouched. _That’s strange, Ryan had no idea I was even coming over here tonight,_ Chelsea thought as she suddenly got a sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach. In fact, she was supposed to still be at the office working on a new case as the legal assistant. She had managed to get her work finished earlier than expected, which was why she was here now. _Ryan wouldn’t cheat on me, would he?_ she wondered. She never doubted his faithfulness to her; she never had reason to, until just now. However, Chelsea was determined to find out just what was going on. The sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach only intensified when she found a pair of heels at the foot of the stairs and they weren’t hers!

Following the trail of clothes on the stairs she steeled herself as she headed up to Ryan’s bedroom, the closer she got the louder the moans and soft sighs got. The door wasn’t even closed as Chelsea walked in at that moment; she knew she’d never forget the sight of Ryan making love to another woman. They were wrapped tightly in each other’s arms; the woman had her legs wrapped around his hips. Chelsea let out a choked gasp as she found Ryan, _her finance _in bed with another woman. “Ryan! You cheating bastard! How could you?” Chelsea managed to get out. 

Ryan stopped at the shock and surprise of hearing Chelsea’s voice, he had the decency to look ashamed at least as all the colour drained from his face. “Chelsea! What are you doing here?” Ryan demanded as he moved and covered himself and that little tramp he was with up. “I mean, I thought you had to work late tonight on that new case of mine,” he finished lamely. 

Chelsea looked at Ryan, her gaze piercing right through him. “I finished it earlier than I expected so I thought I’d surprise you, only it seems like I’m the one who ended up surprised,” she stated coldly. “So I see you decided to skip dinner and go straight to dessert eh?” she said, looking at the blonde haired woman who was trying to shield herself behind Ryan’s shoulder. 

“Chelsea, I can explain,” Ryan began but she cut him off.

“Yes, I’m sure you can, too bad I don’t want to hear any of your sorry excuses! Don’t you even dare say anything to me right now,” she hissed at him. “Oh what? Sorry Chelsea, but this isn’t what it looks like. Oh I suppose your dick just happened to accidentally fall inside her is that it? Are you for real? What kind of fool do you take me for? Looks to me like you’re screwing a woman who isn’t your fiancée! Am I right Ryan?” she yelled at him, her voice getting louder and louder with each word. Chelsea heard the woman gasp in surprised anger, and she almost felt a twinge of pity towards her, almost but not quite. Chelsea turned her gaze to the woman. “I’m guessing Ryan didn’t tell you he was engaged to me did he?” she asked softly, holding out her hand so the woman could see her engagement ring. “We were supposed to get married in five days. So tell me Ryan, were you going to take her along with us during our honeymoon, huh? Tell me, you lying son of a bitch, so what you were going to take turns shagging both of us or what? Is that it?” she screamed at him. Reaching beside her Chelsea grabbed a vase and threw it at him, luckily she missed and it hit the wall beside the bed. She watched in satisfaction as the vase shattered against the wall and fell to the floor in pieces. 

Chelsea felt the hot tears stinging her eyes, almost blurring her vision but she refused to let this lying, cheating bastard see her shed one single tear over him. Ryan blanched at her crude words, he had never heard Chelsea use such language or even swear at him for that matter. “Good bye Ryan,” Chelsea said. “I guess it goes without saying that the wedding is off. I’ll be by later to get my things and return your key,” she added, her voice cold and sharp as ice as she stormed out the bedroom door and down the stairs. Suddenly she couldn’t get out of Ryan’s house fast enough. 

“Damn it all to hell!” Ryan swore as he hurriedly got out of bed, slipping into a pair of boxers. “Chelsea!” Ryan yelled. Taking the stairs two at a time, he reached her just as she was about to leave through the front door. “Please Chelsea, wait, just let me explain,” Ryan pleaded, placing a hand on her arm. Chelsea recoiled from him as if she had just touched something poisonous.


	2. Chapter 2

“You will never touch me again Ryan, do you hear me?” she hissed harshly at him. “There is nothing you could possibly say that will explain what I just saw in there!” Chelsea said. “Oh, before I go, take a good long look at what you’re missing, what you won’t be getting tonight or any other night for that matter,” she whispered, her voice turning seductive as Chelsea opened the mink fur coat. Pulling it back over her shoulders, she let the fur fall down to her feet and she took great pleasure at the shocked expression on Ryan’s face, the way his blue eyes widened and grew darker, more intense at the same time. For added effect, Chelsea removed the pins from her hair, letting her long dark brown hair fall down in a thick fall down her back. She stood there, letting him get a good long look at the way the red lace hugged her full firm breasts, her curves, the way it showed off her long shapely legs. Smirking, Chelsea was satisfied that she had proven her point as she pulled the coat back on. “Oh, and I believe this belongs to you dear,” she said sarcastically as she slid off her engagement ring. She threw it at him, watching in satisfaction as it hit him squarely on the cheek. She had thrown it with such force that it actually cut him. Ryan didn’t even make a move or try to dodge the ring as it hit him. _That ring was ugly anyway! It was too big and gaudy _Chelsea thought as the five-carat emerald cut ring went flying. “Good bye Ryan, hope you have fun with what’s her name,” she said smoothly before slamming the door shut behind her.

Ryan stood there for a moment, stunned and wondering what the hell had just happened here. Not that he didn’t deserve it of course. He supposed he should go explain things to Jessica or at least try to. As it turned out, he needn’t have bothered, as he saw the blonde haired vixen come flying at him, she was fully dressed except for her shoes, which she hurriedly grabbed on her way out. “Jessica,” he began but she immediately cut him off. 

“Ryan, please just don’t,” She said softly but he could hear the barely restrained anger in her voice. “I never even want to see your lying, cheating face ever again!” she screamed at him as she reared her hand back and slapped him across the face, leaving an angry red handprint behind. His head actually snapped back from the sheer force of it. Ryan held his hands up in defense. Jessica just glared at him as she walked past him and out the door. 

“Well fuck me!” Ryan growled as Jessica slammed the door behind her. He stood there for a moment, hardly daring to believe what the hell just happened here. He never meant to cheat on Chelsea, really he didn’t. He really loved her or at least he thought he did, after all he had proposed to her. What had happened with Jessica didn’t mean anything to him. As far as he was concerned she was just a romp in the sack. It never should’ve even happened but it did and Chelsea had caught him with his pants down so to speak. Ryan sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face, he had one hell of a mess to fix and he didn’t know if it could be fixed, if ever. He figured he’d give Chelsea her space, and time to think things over. He hoped Chelsea would at least listen to him. If not he would have to figure out a way and a reason why as to why their wedding and engagement had been called off and that was something that had to be avoided at all costs. It would make him and the firm look bad if word got out that he had been caught cheating on his fiancée, especially seeing as family law and divorces were the law that the firm specialized in!

Chelsea unlocked the door and let herself inside her own house, making sure to lock the door behind her, in case Ryan decided to come after her. She was in no mood to see him. She was in such a shock that she didn’t even remember driving back home. The first thing she did was to take off the fur coat and toss it into a bag to take to the charity shop. The mink fur coat had been a gift from Ryan. Chelsea had never liked it anyway, she had only worn it to please him. _What a fool I was! _Chelsea thought as she sat down on her bed, and to think she had almost given herself to Ryan! He didn’t even know it would’ve been her first time being completely intimate with a man. She had waited to be with the right one and she had been so sure that Ryan had been the one, until now. Everything Chelsea thought she had known about Ryan had just been shot all to hell. She felt like she didn’t even know him at all now, or he just wasn’t the man she thought he was. Chelsea felt the sharp sting of tears and she angrily swiped at her eyes. “No! I will not cry over Ryan!” she swore out loud. “He’s not worth my tears! And to think I gave that miserable bastard two years of my life! Well at least I found out what kind of man he really is before I married him.” Chelsea knew she would never forget the image of walking in on Ryan and Jessica. At that moment, Chelsea swore she’d never fall in love again. “I’ll never give any man a chance to break my heart, not ever again,” she vowed. 

The next day at the office proved to be slightly awkward for Chelsea as she did everything in her power to avoid talking to Ryan or even be in the same room with him. Everyone noticed the way Chelsea avoided Ryan and the tension between them and most of all they took notice of the absence of her engagement ring and the rumors flew. On the third day Ryan managed to catch Chelsea alone in her office. “We need to talk Chelsea,” Ryan said seriously as he walked in, shutting the door behind him. 

“I think we’ve already said everything that needs to be said Ryan,” Chelsea said as she stood up. “Now if you’ll excuse me…”

“No, I don’t think so Chelsea,” Ryan countered as he blocked her way out, standing in front of her. “You can’t keep avoiding me sweetheart, everyone is starting to talk about us.”

“And whose fault is that I wonder?” Chelsea demanded, giving him a cold stare. 

“Just let me explain Chelsea, that’s all I ask of you,” Ryan pleaded.

“Fine, go ahead if it’ll get you out of my office,” Chelsea sighed. “Well, I’m listening,” she said, rather impatiently.

“I really am sorry Chelsea,” Ryan began and Chelsea had to fight the impulse to roll her eyes at him. “I never meant for any of this to happen. Jessica means nothing to me, she was a mistake. I still love you Chelsea and you’re still the woman I want to be with,” Ryan said softly, placing a hand on her arm.

Chelsea shrugged away from him. “Really Ryan? Well then, you have a really strange way of showing it,” Chelsea said.

“I really am sorry Chelsea, even if you don’t believe me,” Ryan said.

“You want to know what I really think? I think you’re just sorry that you got caught, that’s what I think. Now I think we’re done here Ryan,” Chelsea said as she moved around him. 

Ryan reached out and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her to him. “Ryan! What do you think you’re doing?” she hissed at him. 

“I don’t like the tension between us Chelsea, sweetheart…” Ryan began and his intent was clear. “We can’t keep on working like this. Maybe it would be better if….”

“If I what?” Chelsea demanded, not liking where this was headed at all. “Quit my job, is that it? Is that what you want? I wonder what the partners of this law firm would have to say if they found out about this? Actually I wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t know by now seeing as how much everyone loves to gossip around here.” Actually Chelsea had no intention of saying anything as she had already found another job, not only that but she had turned in her letter of resignation just an hour ago! But she wasn’t about to tell Ryan that though, she was going to let him sweat it out a little!

“No, no, that’s not what I had in mind at all actually,” Ryan said hurriedly, defending himself. Chelsea just looked at him wearily; she couldn’t help but wonder what sort of game he was playing at here. “I had planned on a honeymoon for us on the island of Antigua. But since the wedding has been called off for now, I thought maybe you could use the week there instead. Take a friend with you, it’s all been paid for already, why not go ahead and use it?” Ryan offered.

“That’s very generous of you to offer Ryan,” Chelsea said but she was still leery of him. “However, don’t think for a minute that this will change my mind about marrying you or my feelings towards you, because I can promise you that it won’t.”

“Well no, I didn’t expect that it would Chelsea. I just thought it might be good for you to get away from all this for awhile. As I said, it’s all paid for, might as well make good use of it,” Ryan said.


	3. Chapter 3

The thought of being somewhere warm, lounging around in a tropical paradise away from here and away from Ryan suddenly appealed to Chelsea more than she wanted to admit. _Why not take advantage of it _she thought to herself. It would be good to get away from here and from all the gossip about her and Ryan for a week, by then everything should have died down and it would all be forgotten. “Okay Ryan, you talked me into it,” Chelsea said suddenly, surprising Ryan as she suddenly smiled at him. “I’ll gladly take you up on that offer. You’re right of course, I could use a vacation away from all of this, it would give me some time to think and regroup.” _Even when I come back home it won’t be to here, that’s for sure! _She thought as Ryan had no indication whatsoever of her plans to leave the law firm!

“I’m glad you said yes Chelsea. I think this time alone will do you good,” Ryan said.

“I think so too,” Chelsea agreed. _Away from you, how could it not? She wondered._

Then Ryan shocked Chelsea with his next request. “Would you at least consider wearing the ring, just so everyone will stop talking about us?” Ryan asked, almost pleading with her. 

“Alright,” Chelsea agreed which surprised Ryan but he didn’t hesitate as he took the ring out from inside his jacket pocket and slid it back onto her left ring finger. He held her hand for a moment and it was all Chelsea could do not to snatch her hand back in disgust. “If it’s alright with you I think I’d like to go home and pack, I’d like to leave as soon as possible,” Chelsea said.

“Of course sweetheart. Here are the tickets,” he offered as he handed them to her and Chelsea cringed at the endearment he still used for her. “Get anything you like while you’re there, just put it on my tab,” Ryan offered. 

“I couldn’t Ryan, thanks but no,” Chelsea said, not wanting to be obliged to him anymore than she already was.

“Please, I insist,” Ryan said, determined not to take no for an answer and finally Chelsea just nodded in agreement.

Chelsea went home and once she got in, she immediately phoned her best friend Lauren who was still at work. “Hey Lauren,” she said once her friend had picked up.

“Chelsea! What’s up girl?” Lauren asked.

“How would you like to go somewhere warm for say, the next week?” Chelsea asked.

“Are you kidding? I’d love it of course!” Lauren replied. “It’s so cold and dreary in New York this time of year.”

“Well my friend today is our lucky day. I just happen to have two tickets to paradise, pack your bags, we’ll leave tonight!” Chelsea sang. “Or actually we’ll leave tomorrow!”

“Yeah Chels? Seriously?” Lauren asked in amazement. “How did you manage that?” she asked.

“You can thank my oh so generous ex-fiancé Ryan for that. Thanks to him you and I will be spending the next week on the island of Antigua, all expenses paid by him of course!” Chelsea smirked.

“Well, after what that rat bastard did to you, that’s the least he could do I suppose,” Lauren agreed. 

“So it’s agreed, we’re going then?” Chelsea asked.

“You bet girl! I can’t wait to get out of here and away from this cold!” Lauren replied. 

“I’ve got the tickets already, so tonight when you get home, pack your swimsuit, we are going on holiday. We leave early tomorrow morning,” Chelsea said.

“I can’t wait,” Lauren said, “In fact, I’m going to see if I can leave early right now. I’m so excited, thank you for thinking of me!”

“Who else would I go with silly?” Chelsea laughed. “You are my best friend after all.”

“I know right? Maybe we’ll meet someone there,” Lauren added. 

“Not me,” Chelsea said.

“You can’t let Ryan ruin that for you and hey it couldn’t hurt to look could it?” Lauren asked. “And if you do meet someone new, it’s only for a week, it doesn’t have to be forever you know. Have fun, just roll with it and see what happens,” Lauren replied.

“I suppose you’re right,” Chelsea agreed. 

“Of course I am, aren’t I always?” Lauren laughed.

“Yes, but just so we’re clear on this, I’m going there to have fun and forget about Ryan. I’m not looking to meet someone new right now. But if I do, I’ll go with it. What better way to forget Ryan if I meet someone while I’m there right?” Chelsea said.

“Alright girl! That’s what I want to hear,” Lauren agreed. “You need to forget Ryan and meeting someone new would be a fresh start for you.”

“We’ll see what happens,” was all Chelsea said before they hung up. _Maybe Lauren is right, meeting someone new would be a new start, but I’m not ready to get involved just yet_. Ryan’s cheating had left scars. Scars that she wasn’t sure would ever heal. Chelsea didn’t know if she’d ever be ready to fall in love with anyone ever again. _How can I even trust another man, let alone fall in love with one after what Ryan did? _Chelsea wondered. _Well if I do happen to meet someone new, it doesn’t have to be serious after all. I’ll just go with it and see what happens _ Chelsea decided and with that, she headed off to her room to pack her bags.


	4. Chapter 4

** _Antigua 1983_ **

“Right, so that’s it then,” John said angrily. He grimaced as he held the phone away from his ear as the woman on the other end got louder, practically screaming at him. “Look Janine, there’s nothing you can say to change my mind. What sort of bloody fool do you take me for anyway?” John demanded, his own temper flaring. “Look, I saw you with that other bloke last night and no you two weren’t just talking there now were you love?” John said wearily as Janine tried to defend herself. “I don’t care what you say, that’s not what it looked like to me. You and I are through Janine, for good this time. Don’t even bother coming back to the bungalow; you’ll not be staying here with me. I’ll have your things waiting for you by the door.”

“What? How dare you?” she screeched back at him.

“No, how dare _you _Janine!” John growled. “You were the one caught with your tongue shoved down some strange bloke’s throat! You know how I feel about cheating! After all, I didn’t have to invite you here with me Janine,” John retorted… “_But _I invited you here because I thought it would be good for us to spend time alone together, but now, no I don’t think so!” He sighed as Janine tried again. “Enough! I have nothing more to say to you alright? Good-bye Janine,” John finished as he then hung up the phone on her. John had heard rumors that Janine was stepping out on him, but he’d refused to believe them, they had just been rumors after all. That is, until he had seen it with his own eyes.

John sighed as he ran his hand through his long shaggy reddish brown hair. He had just ended yet another relationship with another blonde actress. Opening the sliding glass door, he stepped out onto the balcony. John sighed as he lit up a cigarette. No matter how hard he tried, they all ended up the same, his relationships that is. Mostly the women only dated him because he was John Taylor, because he was in Duran Duran. _Just once I’d love to meet a girl who loves me, who wants me for me, John, not because I’m in a band _he thought as he took a long drag of the cigarette, he exhaled, blowing the smoke out. _But does such a woman even exist? _he wondered. 

“You alright there Johnny?” Simon asked later that day when he saw that John wasn’t his usual cheerful self. 

“Oh just fine Charlie, I just ended things with Janine is all,” John answered sullenly. 

“Another one eh Johnny?” Simon asked. “What brought this on? I thought you two were rather serious there for a while. 

“Well Charlie, when I caught Janine snogging another bloke and rather enjoying herself while doing so, I kinda figured it was over yeah?” John snorted.

“In that case, I would think so yes,” Simon agreed, shaking his head. Damn but if Johnny didn’t have the worst luck when it came to women! He had no trouble attracting them, just trouble getting the _right _one! John seemed to have a talent for attracting and dating the wrong girls, that was for sure! “Well then I say let’s both celebrate our newfound freedom eh?” Simon asked as he ordered them both vodka with orange juice. 

“You and Jenna called it quits too eh? What gives, I thought she was the one for you?” John asked as the drinks were sat down in front of them. 

“I thought so too, at first, but things were getting way too serious way too fast,” Simon shrugged as he then took a sip of his drink. “She wanted more of a commitment than I could give her right now,” he explained.

“Ah, I see,” John smiled. “One day Charlie, you’re going to meet a woman that will make you want to be completely committed to her,” John grinned as he took a swallow of his own drink.

“Not bloody likely mate!” Simon laughed. “Not anytime soon that is,” he added cheekily. “We’re here for fun and sun, after the video is finished anyway. There are lots of lovely ladies here and I for one intend to take full advantage of that while we’re here,” Simon smiled at his friend. “Why don’t you do the same, help you get your mind off Janine,” Simon suggested.

“You’re right of course, wouldn’t expect anything less Charlie,” John agreed. 

“They have lots of nightclubs here,” Simon went on. “Come on, we’ll get Nick and Roger and we’ll all go out tonight,” Simon suggested. “The video should be finished by tomorrow at least, and after that we can all go out and celebrate and enjoy the rest of our working holiday here, yeah?” Simon said. “So what do you say? Maybe you’ll meet a lovely lady or two while we’re here. Enjoying the company of a beautiful lady would help to take your mind off Janine for a bit.”

“Sounds good to me Charlie,” John agreed with a smile. Maybe he’d take Simon’s advice, he was right after all; the island was indeed teeming with beautiful ladies. Maybe, just maybe he’d find one to have fun with, someone who could take his mind off Janine. John was just looking for someone to spend time with while he was here; he wasn’t looking for anything serious now, maybe not ever. In reality, John wanted to find the one woman he could completely lose his heart to. He had to wonder if such a woman even existed. John wasn’t sure if he’d ever let himself fall in love again for that matter, he’d had more than his share of failed relationships and he’d had his heart broken one time too many. No, John decided, not ready to get into another relationship, not now anyway. _Maybe not ever._


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Chelsea set foot on the island, the scent of salt water mixed with the scent of native island flowers took over her senses. The sun blazed overhead against the intense blue sky among fluffy white clouds and all the tension from the past week drained away as she and Lauren took the stone foliage laced path down to the beach. 

Later found Chelsea and Lauren lounging lazily about on the beach. Chelsea adjusted her sunglasses with a contented sigh as she stretched out on the beach chair. She untied her bikini top as she turned to lay face down on the chair allowing the rays from the Antigua sun warm her body, letting the tension of the past week with Ryan melt away into nothing. It was a tropical paradise in every sense of the word from the azure blue warm water to the white sandy beaches. Here she forgot all about Ryan and the drama she left behind her in New York. Here she was, with a whole week of nothing to do but relax and lounge about on the beach. She was free to do as she wished. Here there was no Ryan, no Jessica, no questioning glances or sympathetic looks about her called off wedding to Ryan tossed her way. 

“Man, is the life or what?” Lauren sighed as she sat up to take a sip of a yummy chilled tropical drink.

“That it is,” Chelsea agreed with a smile. “You can thank my ex-fiancé for that,” she smirked. “It’s all on his dime after all!” she added with a smirk. Chelsea knew all of this was Ryan’s way of keeping her quiet about her having caught him in bed with another woman, she wasn’t stupid after all, but for now she’d go with it and take full advantage of Ryan’s guilt at his little indiscretion. The way she saw it, he owed her that much at least. “I think I’ll stretch my legs, take a little walk down the beach, maybe dip my toes in,” Chelsea announced as she sat up, retying her dark blue bikini top before tying a matching sarong around her waist.

“Think I will too,” Lauren agreed. “I could use a bit of exercise and that water is simply too gorgeous not to go swimming in,” she added as she swung her legs over her own lounge chair. She stood up, stretching her arms languidly up over her head. One of the advantages of this being a private beach was that Chelsea and Lauren had the entire beach to themselves. “So what else are we going to do today” Lauren asked as they walked down the beach, wading in the surf. 

“Nothing, nothing at all,” Chelsea sang as she twirled around on the sand, arms outstretched and she laughed, just enjoying being here. Just up ahead, she saw a group of people gathered at the other end of the beach. “Hmmm…I wonder what’s going on here” Chelsea mused.

“I thought this was a private beach?” Lauren said questioningly. 

“It is,” Chelsea confirmed. “But we arrived here a week early; it very well could be that someone had reserved it before we did.”

“I suppose so,” Lauren agreed. “Not a big deal, just wondered is all.” “Looks like a yacht party doesn’t it?” Lauren mused as she and Chelsea saw the huge 60-foot yacht, then they noticed the camera crew standing around.

“Hi, what’s going on here?” Chelsea asked one of the locals who were standing nearby, her curiosity having gotten the best of her.

“Oh hello there!” the woman next to her answered. “You didn’t hear? Duran Duran is filming their new video here on location!” she replied, clearly excited. 

“Oh, so I see,” Chelsea answered. She had no idea who Duran Duran even was for that matter! “No, I hadn’t heard, but thank you,” she admitted. Not only hadn’t she heard about it, Chelsea didn’t have a clue as to who they even were!

“Who is this Duran Duran anyway? Have you ever heard of them?” Chelsea asked Lauren once they were out of earshot.

“You’ve never heard of them? Seriously?” Lauren asked in disbelief. “They have that song out, you know, “Hungry Like The Wolf?”

“Oh!” Chelsea exclaimed. “That’s them? I love that song!” “I didn’t know that was them though,” she added. “I didn’t even know what they looked like.” Just then one of them walked in front of Chelsea, John, the bassist. Chelsea actually felt her heart flutter in her chest as she got a closer look at him. He was gorgeous, tall and lanky with long shaggy reddish brown hair. He was wearing a hot red suit with a white shirt that had a mesh panel at the top. 

“Oh! He is really good looking!” Lauren said, looking at John as well. “And he’s looking right at you Chelsea!” she whispered, so that John wouldn’t notice them checking him out. 

“What? Be serious Lauren!” she whispered back. But sure enough when Chelsea turned to look, she saw John looking right at her, there were other people around but it was clearly obvious that he was looking right at her. Chelsea returned his stare before shyness took over and she suddenly looked away from his intense gaze, feeling a blush creep up over her face. “I suppose he is rather cute, a bit scrawny though” she whispered trying to hide the fact that she was in fact rather attracted to him. Chelsea adjusted her sunglasses as she glanced back up. John was still looking at her, and this time he smiled at her. Unable to stop herself, she found herself smiling back at him. He had the most beautiful smile she decided, the way it lit up his whole face was just wow. She returned his smile as she suddenly pushed her sun glasses back on her head and John found himself looking into a pair of brown eyes as dark as his own were. O_h Chelsea, who are you kidding? He is absolutely gorgeous and you know it! _She thought to herself. 

Just then Simon came by. “Come on John!” he called out.

_ John, so that’s his name. I like it._

“Oh wow, now _he _is handsome! Lauren whispered, looking over at Simon appreciatively. 

“It figures that you would think so!” Chelsea smiled. “After all, you always go after the blonde-haired guys. But yeah, he’s good looking too.”

“Coming Simon!” John answered, taking one last long look at Chelsea. They had stopped filming and were taking a bit of a break in between scenes. John had caught a glimpse of the two ladies standing nearby. The brunette in the blue bikini with her sable brown hair had particularly caught his eye. John would be the first to admit that he usually fancied blondes, but the stunning brunette with her long sable coloured hair that cascaded down her back, well she completely took his breath away. He had been about to go over and speak to her. Even if it was nothing more than just to say hi or get her name at least, but then Simon had called him back, the director wanted them back to try and get the last few scenes finished for the day. John actually felt his heart race a bit when she had looked over at him, and when she returned his smile….she was absolutely breathtaking. John found himself actually sighing in disappointment when he saw her and her friend begin to walk away. He had been about to run over to her and introduce himself and then Simon called him. _Well, I’ve got seven more days here, hopefully I’ll get to see her again _ John thought as he headed over. _I’ve just to meet her _and with that thought he was even more determined than ever to find her. 

“Well, I can see where your attention was just now Johnny,” Simon teased him as John walked over. 

“So, you saw her too huh?” John smiled. 

“How could I not? Quite a lovely bird that one was,” Simon smiled. “And her friend wasn’t too bad either. Shame they left before we could go over and say hello though.”

“Tell me about it,” John sighed with a slight pout. _Talk about a bird of paradise! The irony of it all!_

“Oh come on Johnny, there’s plenty of other women here or hadn’t you noticed?” Simon asked.

“Yeah, I know, but _she_,” he said, indicating Chelsea. “She is the one I really want to meet,” John whined. “I don’t even know her name.” _Yet_

Simon looked at John. _This woman must be really something if she’s already got Johnny all out of sorts _he mused. “Look,” he said, placing his hand on John’s shoulder, “It’s obvious this woman made a lasting impression on you already, tell you what, I’ll help you look for her, alright?”

“Really? You’d do that?” John asked. 

“Of course,” Simon replied. “It would be good for you to meet someone else, and it’s apparent that you’re interested in this woman.” He sighed. “And maybe, I might be a bit interested in finding her friend as well,” he conceded and John barked out a laugh.

“I knew it!” John smiled. 

Simon just nodded. “But for the time being, well, let’s just get through these last scenes so “Rio” will be finished. We’ll hit the club tonight, who knows? Maybe you’ll find your dream lady waiting for you there after all,” Simon mused. 

John’s face lit up at that thought. _Maybe, just maybe she’ll be there tonight. And this time, I won’t let her get away. _“You know what, you’re right Charlie, let’s get this finished. After all, that’s why we’re here yeah?” John said as they walked back to the set.

“So, where are we going tonight?” Chelsea asked Lauren as they were getting dressed to go out. 

“There’s a new club the hotel recommended, it’s called “Room 7609.” It has a late bar too,” Lauren answered. “I heard it was the place to go around here.” Chelsea loved the laid back atmosphere here on the island. It was already 8:00 and the night life here was just starting to get into full swing. In spite of herself, Chelsea found her thoughts drifting back to John. There was just something about him that had caught her attention and there was no denying that she found herself strongly attracted to him. “You’re still thinking about him aren’t you?” Lauren smiled. 

Chelsea stopped what she was doing. “Thinking about who? I have no idea what you’re talking about?” she replied, a telltale blush covering her face.

“Oh? Then why is it that you’ve tried on four different dresses already? I think John would definitely like that one,” Lauren said knowingly.

Chelsea looked at herself in the mirror, finally satisfied with the dress she’d chosen, a black dress with spaghetti straps with a short flouncy skirt that showed off her newly tanned legs. “Just wanted to make sure I was dressed for the club is all, nothing wrong with that is there?” Chelsea defended as she applied light make-up and then finally some of her favorite perfume. 

“Hmmm…well I suppose not,” Lauren said. It was so obvious to her that her friend wanted to see this man again! “But who knows? Maybe, just maybe John will be there tonight, and maybe he’ll be there with that gorgeous friend of his,” she smiled. 

“Seems like I’m not the only one who is smitten then,” Chelsea teased her friend. The truth was Chelsea couldn’t stop thinking about John since she saw him earlier that day. She wondered if she would ever see him again. She didn’t even know exactly where he was staying on the island or how long he’d be here. 

“All kidding aside, I hope you do get to see John again,” Lauren said. “You deserve better than Ryan, so let’s go out tonight and have fun, we’ll just have to see what happens. You just never know.”

“You’re right of course,” Chelsea agreed as she straightened her long sable hair, letting it fall down her back in loose waves. Just before Chelsea and Lauren got ready to leave their hotel room, Lauren noticed that Chelsea was still wearing her “engagement ring” from Ryan. 

“Don’t you suppose you should take that off before we leave?” Lauren asked, pointedly looking at the diamond disaster on her left ring finger. “Even if you were to run into John tonight, that would scare him off I’m certain!”

Chelsea gasped as she realized she was in fact, still wearing the humongous sparkler. “You know what? I forgot I still even had it on, guess I got so used to wearing it,” Chelsea replied quietly. Then she smiled brightly as she removed the ring from her finger. “We will not be needing this anymore, that’s for sure,” she declared as she placed the ring in a hidden compartment of her suitcase. 

“Shouldn’t you lock it up away in the safe?” Lauren asked. “Honestly though, I don’t know what on earth Ryan was thinking when he bought that ring! It is so big and gaudy looking.” “No offense,” she added. 

“No, I couldn’t agree more,” Chelsea confirmed. “It is a bit over the top isn’t it? I guess Ryan wanted everyone to see his “claim” on me.”

“Still, shouldn’t you lock it away? Even as gaudy as it is, it’s still worth a lot. Someone might try to steal it after all,” Lauren remarked. 

“And that is what insurance is for,” Chelsea replied. “You can bet your ass that Ryan has this ring insured, that’s for certain. I’d rather flush it down the toilet to be honest than to actually wear it!” Chelsea smiled almost evilly as she pretended to think it over. “Hmmm…maybe I will actually flush it, with Ryan watching of course as I do so! The look on his face would be priceless!”

“That I would love to see!” Lauren agreed as she laughed. _Would serve the cheating rat bastard just right too! _

“I just hope John didn’t see me wearing it earlier,” Chelsea fretted. “I don’t want to give him the wrong idea!”

“From the way he kept looking you over, I don’t think he did,” Lauren said. “And with that, now we’re ready to leave!” Lauren and Chelsea then took a cab from the hotel to “Room 7609,” it wasn’t too far that they couldn’t have walked but they didn’t think it a good idea to walk over there by themselves. When they arrived at the club, they found it to be already slightly crowded. 


	6. Chapter 6

_ Even if John is here, how in the world would I ever find him among all these people? _Chelsea thought, trying to smile cheerfully although the prospect of finding John in this throng of people was a bit daunting. 

“Come on, let’s get ourselves a drink,” Lauren suggested. Chelsea nodded as she followed Lauren to the bar, where she ordered two Screwdrivers for the both of them. Somehow Chelsea and Lauren managed to grab a table. Chelsea sighed, even if she ended up not seeing John again tonight, she was determined to have fun anyway, but still she hoped….

Simon and John walked into the club as they made their way to the bar where they ordered a beer. John looked around them hoping to see Chelsea there. He simply could not stop thinking about her, all he had to do was close his eyes and he could see her. The way she had smiled at him, the way the slight breeze had played with her long sable hair. There was just something about her that held him completely captivated; no other woman had managed to do that. John didn’t even know her name yet but even so he found himself wanting to meet her and getting to know her. Simon suggested that they find a table and John nodded in agreement. “Hey Johnny, isn’t that her, the woman you saw earlier today?” Simon asked, looking over to where Chelsea and Lauren were seated. John looked over and he felt his heart begin to race as he saw that it was indeed Chelsea sitting there, he also recognized the blonde sitting there with her. 

“It is _her_, Charlie” John confirmed. He felt his breath hitch as he saw her, he couldn’t believe his luck, hardly daring to believe he’d found her after all. John was actually nervous as he kept looking at her, but he was determined to go over and introduce himself. No way was John going to let her get away from him this time!

Lauren looked up in time to see Simon and John headed towards their table. “Chelsea!” Lauren said in a low whisper. “Don’t look now but John is walking straight over here, and he brought that handsome blonde friend of his with him!”

“John’s here?!” Chelsea asked and her mouth suddenly went dry as she went to take another sip of her drink. She was surprised at her luck, she had wanted so much to see John again, and now here he was. 

John never took his eyes off Chelsea as the closer he got to where she was seated. He usually went for the blondes; he’d be the first to admit it. But there was something about this stunning brunette that grabbed his attention and simply wouldn’t let go. 

Chelsea could actually feel John the closer he got to her, she was all too aware of his presence. John was so handsome, the most handsome man she’d ever laid her eyes on, and he had a way about him, something that she simply could not ignore. Chelsea was certain that he could have any woman he fancied in the club tonight. But yet, here he was headed straight for her. John never took his eyes off Chelsea, not for the time it took him and Simon to make their way over to where she and Lauren sat. Chelsea felt her heart beat faster in anticipation. Unable to stop herself, Chelsea turned her head slightly, the sexy smile he gave her at that moment took her breath away, literally. _John has the most beautiful smile _she couldn’t help but think to herself. And to think that look was for her, there was no doubt in her mind that was for certain. _Probably looking for just a fling or a one night stand no doubt _Chelsea thought. Well, that was fine by her then. As for her, she had no such intentions about getting seriously involved with anyone just now, if ever. Besides, she was convinced she’d never see him again after this week was over anyway. She remembered then that the purpose of her even coming here to begin with was to forget Ryan and to have fun. What better way to forget Ryan and his little tramp than to be in the company of a man such as John? What was it that Lauren had said? Oh yeah. _It doesn’t have to be serious after all. _

Chelsea made her mind up right then to just go with it and enjoy herself and his company. What happened would happen after all. And then John was there at her table, standing directly at her side. He went to place a hand on the back of her chair, he was so close….having him this close to her was wreaking havoc on her resolve to resist him. 

Simon was wearing an off white Anthony Price suit with a dark blue shirt and John was dressed in black leather pants, black shirt and a short white jacket. He wore a gold chain around his neck and Chelsea thought he looked adorable with that reddish brown fringe that almost hid his beautiful brown eyes. “Hello ladies,” Simon began as he introduced himself then John. “I’m Simon and this is my best mate, John? Mind if we join you lovely ladies this evening?” he asked hopefully.

“No, not at all,” Lauren looked at him directly, giving him a smile. “Please join us,” she said as Simon took a seat beside her. Chelsea felt herself blush slightly as she looked up at John, he was so tall and good-looking, up close she was able to get a better look at his square jawline and chin, she didn’t know why she found it so attractive but she did. Chelsea smiled at John, indicating the place next to her. John looked a little nervous as he returned her smile and Chelsea took note he wasted no time claiming the chair beside her. 

“So,” Simon began as he sat his beer down on the table. “What brings you two lovely ladies here to Antigua?” he asked, not missing the looks exchanged between Lauren and Chelsea. 

“Well, that depends, would you like the long story or the short version?” Lauren answered with a slight smile. “Short story is we came here to get a break from the cold wet weather back in New York. We’re on a bit of a holiday you might say,” as Chelsea nodded her head in agreement. 

Chelsea leaned in closer and whispered to John, “Maybe I’ll give you the long version sometime,” she grinned, but John noticed the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. He wondered what or who had made her so sad. 

“I hope so, sounds like it might be quite the story there love,” John agreed, his voice low against her ear. 

“You have no idea John,” Chelsea said in agreement, trying not to shiver at the sound of John’s sexy British accent in her ear, just the sound of his voice alone was enough to drive her to distraction. Having him so close to her was making her feel a bit flustered. She suddenly had an overwhelming urge to brush his fringe back so she could better see those sexy dark brown eyes of his. 

Lauren and Simon sat there talking and just enjoying each other’s company, she was finding Simon to be extremely charming and quite the conservationist. She couldn’t help but notice that Chelsea and John were doing the same. _Maybe, just maybe, John is just what Chelsea needs right now to get her mind off Ryan, and to get over him once and for all! _Lauren thought. She leaned over at that moment to whisper quietly into Simon’s ear. “What do you say we leave Chelsea and John alone for a bit, give them a little privacy?” she suggested.

“Then I say we go and hit the dance floor,” Simon nodded in agreement 

“That sounds like fun,” Lauren smiled.

“Okay, what are you two plotting over there?” Chelsea asked, noticing the smiles on Simon and Lauren’s faces. 

“Why nothing at all, I was just about to ask this beautiful lady here to dance is all,” Simon smiled. “Shall we love?” he asked, as he helped Lauren out of her chair, offering his hand to her. 

“Don’t wait up for us,” Lauren replied with a wink as Simon took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. 

“Do you get the feeling they left us alone on purpose?” Chelsea asked, smiling at John. 

“I do actually; I can’t speak for your friend, but knowing Simon like I do, yeah!” John laughed softly and Chelsea joined in. “But that’s not such a bad thing now is it love?”

“No, not at all,” Chelsea said, agreeing with him, she was glad for the chance to be alone with John, she didn’t mind, not at all! “So, how about you John? Would you like to dance?” she asked indicating to where Simon and Lauren had already joined the other dancers on the dance floor. 

“I don’t actually dance that much love, I don’t fancy myself that great of a dancer,” John admitted shyly.

“That’s quite alright, neither am I John,” Chelsea confided. 

“In that case, how does a walk on the beach sound to you?” John offered then cringed inwardly at how cliché the suggestion of a moonlit walk on the beach sounded. “I guess that was a bit cliché there love, sorry. Or we could do something else.” He’d find something, anything if it meant he got to spend time with her. 

But Chelsea didn’t seem to think so. “That sounds lovely, I’d love to go for a walk with you,” Chelsea replied, smiling at him and John smiled back as he visibly relaxed. She’d gladly go anywhere with him as long as she got to be near him. 

“You don’t think it boring then?” he asked. 

“Not at all, we can talk and get to know each other better away from all the noise. I’d like that, wouldn’t you?” And John nodded in agreement. “But I’d still like to dance with you sometime at least once while we’re here,” she smiled. 

“You got it love,” John smiled back. _Actually the thought of sharing a slow dance with her sounded good to him, any excuse to hold her close in his arms, he’d gladly take it. _John already knew he wanted to see Chelsea again after tonight, even though he was still hesitant about getting involved again. But there was just something about Chelsea that drew him to her like a moth to a flame and he didn’t think he could stay away from her even if he tried. “Shall we love?” John asked as he pushed his chair back and stood up. 

Chelsea nodded yes as John pulled her chair for her and taking her hand, helped her to her feet. Neither had anticipated the jolt that passed between them when their hands touched and Chelsea wondered if John had felt it too. John placed his hand on her back as he guided Chelsea through the crowd of people out of the club. His touch was electric, his hand warm on her skin and she didn’t see the way his dark brown eyes darkened as his hand came into contact with her bare skin. _He is such a gentleman _she thought to herself. John and Chelsea passed Simon and Lauren on the way out and Lauren grinned knowingly at the way John had his hand protectively on Chelsea’s back as he led them to the outside patio that headed right out to the beach. 

“Looks like Chelsea and John are getting on rather well, don’t you think?” Simon asked Lauren. 

“Yes, that they do,” Lauren responded, she had noticed that John hadn’t been able to take his eyes off her friend, he seemed already quite taken with her. Then she looked directly into Simon’s blue eyes and said seriously, “But John had better not hurt her or he’ll have me to answer to,” and Simon knew from her voice that she was not joking, at all. 

“Remind me to never get on your bad side there love. I’m sure it wouldn’t be pretty,” Simon remarked. She was protective of her friend and it showed, he would do the same for John.

“Sorry, but Chelsea is my best friend and she just got out of a bad relationship. Her fiancé or I guess I should say, _ex-fiancé _, cheated on her. She literally caught him in bed having sex with another woman, and it hurt her more than she’d like to admit,” Lauren confided.

Simon let out a sound of disgust as he just shook his head. “Don’t be sorry love, it just shows that you care about your best friend is all. Johnny is my best mate and he just came out of a similar situation, caught his girlfriend kissing some other bloke and it wasn’t on the cheek either. He’s not exactly had the best of luck when it comes to women, unfortunately,” Simon said softly. “I think a lot of times they just want to be with him because of the band, the price of fame I suppose.”

“That’s just awful,” Lauren replied. “John seems awfully nice to me. I hope he meets the right woman, someone who loves him for who he really is,” she added 

“I do too love, he deserves to be happy,” Simon agreed. _And who knows? Maybe tonight he finally met her_ and the thought made him smile. 

“This is rather nice,” Chelsea remarked as she and John walked along the beach. There was just enough moonlight to see by, the sounds of the club were left behind in the distance, the only thing to be heard were the waves crashing gently against the shoreline. “It’s so quiet out here.”

“It is, now we can at least talk to each other and be heard, yeah?” he laughed and Chelsea laughed along with him. It was amazing how easy it was to talk to him, even though she was still a bit shy around him and he with her. Even so, she had his undivided attention, unlike with Ryan. She always felt like she was vying for his attention along with everything and everyone else. 

“I love your accent John, where are you from exactly if you don’t mind me asking?” Chelsea began. 

John blushed a bit before he answered. No girl had ever told him that before. “Not at all, I’m from England. Birmingham to be precise,” he replied. 

“I’ve always wanted to spend a summer in England, at least once,” Chelsea remarked wistfully. 

“If you get the chance, you should. I’d be glad to show you around,” John offered. “Hopefully by then I’ll have a place of my own. We’ve been so busy touring and recording the new album that I’ve not had the chance to find my own place just yet.”

“I’d love that,” Chelsea said, and meant it.

"Your turn now love, how about you?”

“Well, I’m originally from North Carolina, but I moved to New York two years ago after getting a really good job offer, it was just too good to refuse so Lauren and I moved there,” Chelsea answered.

“A Southern girl huh?” John stated. He loved the soft drawl of her voice, he found it to be rather sexy with the way she said his name but he was too shy to ever admit that fact to her. 

“Yep, so what brings you here all the way from England?” she asked John.

“We just finished recording our new album, “RIO” a while back, so now we’re filming the video for the new single, which just so happens to be “Rio,” John explained.

“I have to admit that at first I didn’t even know who Duran Duran was,” Chelsea admitted, somewhat embarrassed. “I had heard the song “Hungry like the wolf” on the radio but didn’t really know the band, Lauren had to tell me actually.” Chelsea’s face was bright red at this point. “I’m so embarrassed; I can’t believe I just admitted that.”

“Nothing to be embarrassed about there love. It’s true we are well known in England, but we’re just getting started there in the states,” John said matter of factly.

“Well I love what I’ve heard so far, you guys are great. You have what it takes for sure,” Chelsea remarked. She had a feeling that Duran Duran was going to insanely popular.

“Now you know why I’m here, so what brings _you _all the way to Antigua?” John asked her, and then almost wished he hadn’t as the smile left Chelsea’s face. “It’s alright love, you don’t have to tell me, I was just wondering,” John amended, wishing he could take away the sadness from her expression.

Chelsea gave him a weak smile. “No, it’s okay. Remember how I said it was a long story? Well, back in New York I was engaged to a guy named Ryan. I caught him in bed with another woman.” And she heard John inhale softly in disbelief. “We were to have been married five days ago. This was supposed to have been our honeymoon, but instead he ended up giving me the tickets. I guess this was his way of trying to make it up to me, as if that would ever make up for what he did, but yeah so anyway here we are,” she finished. 


	7. Chapter 7

They stopped walking and John turned to face her. “I’m so sorry love,” John began. “That ex-fiancé of yours has to be a bloody idiot! How could any man ever cheat on a woman as wonderful and beautiful as you love? I would never do that to you. You deserve better than him,” John declared. “If you were mine, I’d never hurt you like that. You would always know how much I loved you.”

Chelsea blushed. _I really think I could fall in love with him _she thought and that scared her for a moment. “I believe you mean that John,” she said simply. 

“I do love. Believe me I know what it’s like, I’ve had my heart broken. I just ended things with my own girlfriend Janine a couple of days ago. I caught her snogging some other bloke. She denied it of course even though I saw them myself,” John said quietly.

Chelsea couldn’t believe what she was hearing. How could any woman ever cheat on a man such as him? Yes, he was handsome, there was no denying that, but that wasn’t the only reason Chelsea was so drawn to him. John was so sweet and caring from what she could tell so far. Chelsea looked right into John’s dark brown eyes as she slipped her hand into his. “I would never betray you like that. Janine must’ve been incredibly foolish to cheat on you. I never would,” Chelsea said, her tone serious, and John tightened his grip on her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Thank you for that love,” he gave her a soft smile.

“Well, I meant it. She’s missing out on being with a wonderful man. I’ll never understand how someone can hurt the person they’re with, the one they claim to love,” she added.

“Neither do I love,” John agreed. They continued their walk and John felt Chelsea shiver just a bit. “Chilly there love?” he asked.

“Maybe just a little,” she replied. 

“Here, let me,” John said. Being ever the gentleman he took off his jacket and draped it around Chelsea’s shoulders. 

“Thank you John,” she said shyly, loving how warm the jacket was from his body heat and how it smelled like him. “I didn’t realize the temperature drops a little at night here. I’m not complaining though, it’s better than the weather back home right now!” she laughed. He took her hand again and they continued on along the stretch of sandy beach. Chelsea snuck a peek at John, he was so different from Ryan. In fact, he was everything that Ryan wasn’t and could never be. _I could easily fall in love with you John Taylor _Chelsea thought, loving how it felt just holding hands with him. She could easily lose her heart to him and she didn’t know if she was ready for that just yet. 

John stole a quick glance over at Chelsea, he thought she was absolutely wonderful. He loved her smile, especially when it was directed at him, her laugh, everything it seemed. How any man could just toss her aside never ceased to amaze him. _If she were mine, she’d never have any reason to doubt my love for her. If she was with me I’d never even look at another woman _and that realization shook him. Still he was weary of getting too close to her too fast, afraid of getting himself hurt all over again. _But she’s nothing like Janine, not at all. _But then he also couldn’t deny that he was very attracted to her. _If I fell in love with you Chelsea… _he sighed mentally. They both had just been hurt; it was too soon to get involved with anyone for either of them. But it didn’t mean that they couldn’t enjoy each other’s company while they were here for the next few days at least, and John was determined to enjoy his time here with her. 

John found himself not wanting this night to end but he knew it was probably getting late and they had to be up a little early to finish filming the video and he was a bit tired anyway from being up early this morning. “I don’t want to, but I suppose we should head back love,” John said, looking at Chelsea.

“I suppose you’re right, I’m sure Lauren and Simon are wondering where we are,” Chelsea remarked as they turned around to head back to the club. Once they were inside however, they didn’t see a sign of either one of them. “Well, it seems that they left without us,” she mused.

John mentally laughed, knowing Simon, he was not surprised! At all! “Hmmm…so it does,” John agreed. “Come on love, I’ll take you back to your hotel.” John hailed a cab for them, he gave the driver the address and they were off. Once they arrived at Chelsea’s hotel, John offered to see her to her room. 

“Thank you John,” Chelsea said once the elevator doors had shut closed behind them. 

“Not at all love, I just want to make sure you’re safe,” John told her, already he was protective of her. 

Chelsea smiled at John, he was so nice. Again, she couldn’t help but compare him to Ryan. John was a gentleman and obviously knew how a lady should be treated. Once the elevator reached her floor, John walked Chelsea to her hotel room. There at the door they stopped, John had an overwhelming urge to suddenly kiss her, but he figured it was too soon for that. But oh how he still wanted to… John smiled at Chelsea, looking then directly into her dark brown eyes as he tucked a single strand of long sable hair behind her ear. He didn’t think that just one kiss from her would ever be enough. “I’m glad I met you tonight Chelsea, I’d love to see you again love,” John said, his voice soft. “Actually I was hoping I would see you tonight, I haven’t been able to get you off my mind since I saw you earlier today,” he confessed shyly.

Chelsea blushed. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you either John. I really enjoyed being with you, I guess the two of us meeting tonight was meant to happen.”

“I think so too,” John agreed, smiling. 

“Here, let me give you my number,” Chelsea said and reaching into her purse, she grabbed pen and paper and wrote down her number for John before handing it to him.

“Thank you love. We’re going to be finishing up the filming for the video tomorrow, but after that I’m all yours for the rest of the day,” John said.

“I like the sound of that,” Chelsea said. “I’ll be there for sure. I’ll be here for the next seven days as well.”

“So will I,” John confirmed. “After the video is done, we’ll have a bit of a holiday to relax before we get back to touring.”

“If you ever come to New York, I’d love to see you John,” Chelsea said.

“I’m so glad I got to see you tonight love. I’ll see you tomorrow then,” he added and leaned in closer like he wanted to kiss her and Chelsea felt her heart racing in her chest. She wanted John to kiss her right then. He was so close, she could smell his cologne- he smelled so good- and felt his breath fan against her skin. Instead at the last moment John simply brushed a kiss to her cheek. 

Judging by the look John gave her, Chelsea knew he wanted to kiss her, but he still seemed to be a bit shy like she was and she found it rather endearing. _Maybe I should just kiss him instead _she thought with a slight blush, wondering if she had the nerve to do so. Then suddenly his hand was on her cheek and he was moving in closer as she went to cup his face in her hands. The moment was over when the door behind Chelsea suddenly opened and they both turned to see Lauren and Simon standing there. 

John sighed. _Talk about lousy timing! _

Chelsea blushed as she and John stepped away from each other. “Well, there you two are!” Simon exclaimed with a slight smirk. “Lauren and I wondered where the two of you were.”

“The same could be said for you too Simon,” John returned as he gave his friend a knowing look. Neither he nor Chelsea missed the way both of them looked a bit disheveled. 

“Just making sure Lauren made it back alright to the hotel,” Simon remarked cheekily. “I’ll see you tomorrow Lauren,” he said as he gave her a brief kiss. “I’ll wait for you downstairs Johnny,” he added as he headed towards the elevator. Lauren closed the door behind Simon to give them a bit of privacy.

“Thank you again,” Chelsea said, slipping out of John’s jacket and handed it back to him. 

“Anytime. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow as well love,” John said and then he leaned over close to her ear. “I can’t wait until tomorrow. Bye for now love,” he whispered just before he brushed his lips across her cheek again, this time closer to her lips. 

“I’m looking forward to it John,” Chelsea replied. “See you tomorrow then,” she said almost shyly as she went in. 

John joined Simon in the hotel lobby where they waited for a cab to take them back to their bungalows. “So how did it go with Chelsea, Johnny?” Simon asked, he was dying to know.

“Where do I even begin?” John sighed happily. “Chelsea is an absolute breath of fresh air,” he answered, smiling. “She didn’t even know who Duran Duran was! She’s very different from the other girls I’ve been with.”

“That alone makes her special if you ask me,” Simon said matter of factly. “Seriously, she seems very nice, and her friend Lauren isn’t too bad either. In fact, I find myself very attracted to her.”

“Oh? Do tell,” John said, wanting to hear more.

“She’s simply beautiful,” he sighed. “She’s very charming; I’ve never met anyone like her before. And I can’t wait to see her again.”

“I feel the same way about Chelsea,” John said. “She’s going to be here for the next few days as well and already I find myself wanting to spend all of them with her.”

“Enjoying the company of a beautiful woman, I couldn’t agree more,” Simon agreed as they took a car back to their bungalows. 

“So? Tell me how it went?” Lauren asked excitedly. Chelsea just blushed. “That look alone tells me everything,” she smiled, her green eyes practically glowing. “Simon is very charming, very flirty if you will, but quite the gentleman,” Lauren remarked thoughtfully. “Once we got back here, I invited him in for a drink. It would seem that I’m not the only one smitten here.”

“That explains why Simon was wearing your lipstick. But I don’t think it’s exactly his colour though,” Chelsea teased. “John seems really nice and I’m seeing him again tomorrow, I can’t wait,” she sighed, the colour rushing to her cheeks. 

“I’m seeing Simon tomorrow too, after they’re finished with filming. More than likely we’ll all go swimming afterwards. Mmmm…..I would love to see Simon in a speedo,” Lauren said, almost salivating. 

“I’m sure,” Chelsea agreed, hoping that John would be wearing one as well. “Well I’m going to get ready for bed, night,” she said as she headed towards her bed. 

“Night,” Lauren returned as she went to turn in as well.

Chelsea dressed for bed, slipping into a short blue lacy nightgown. She opened the window to allow the tropical breezes in and made sure the screen was locked in place before climbing into bed. Her last thought before she closed her eyes was of John and spent the night dreaming of him.

John laid back down on the pillows and sighed as he put his hands behind his head. Tonight he just could not sleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about Chelsea. He wanted to take things slow with her; he didn’t want to rush into it as he had done with Janine, making the same mistake again. After all, he had done that with Janine and look where it had gotten him. The last thing John was looking for was to fall in love with this woman. Like Simon said, enjoying the company of a beautiful lady during their stay here, what could be better than that? So why was it that John couldn’t stop thinking about Chelsea? Why couldn’t he wait to see her again? And why did he dread when the time would come when he would have to say good-bye to her? _What is it about you Chelsea? Why am I so drawn to you love? _John asked himself. He closed his eyes again, finally falling asleep this time, only to dream of her the rest of the night.

The next morning Lauren and Chelsea slept in a bit later than they planned and after a leisurely breakfast out on the hotel balcony, they showered and changed into their swimsuits. Chelsea came out dressed in a rather revealing black bikini. It left nothing to the imagination that was for sure! “Wow,” Lauren remarked when she saw Chelsea. “That will get John’s attention for sure!”

“Is it too much?” Chelsea asked, looking in the mirror. 

“No! Have you seen what some of the women here are wearing?” she asked. “I’ve never seen that many thongs before!” she laughed. “What you’re wearing is just fine, I’m just saying it’s sexy and John will definitely appreciate it. John won’t be able to help but notice you is all,” Lauren added. 

Chelsea smirked. “I had originally bought it for my honeymoon with Ryan, just one more thing he’ll never get to see.”

“And he doesn’t deserve to,” Lauren chimed in.

“You got that right,” Chelsea nodded in agreement as they grabbed their cover-ups and left the room.

They had finally finished filming the video for “Rio” and Simon and John had changed into black speedos, before heading down the beach with towels slung over their backs. “Finally, it’s finished! Now, it’s time to hit the beach,” Simon said as they made their way down to the shore. 

As if right on cue, Lauren and Chelsea came walking up. “And here come our lovely ladies now,” Simon said smiling as he caught sight of Lauren and her lavender coloured bikini. His eyes widened even more at Chelsea. “You are one lucky man there Johnny,” he gave a low whistle. 


	8. Chapter 8

John felt his breath quicken as he caught a glimpse of Chelsea in that rather revealing black two-piece she wore. It left almost nothing to the imagination as it revealed more than it concealed, revealing skin and curves he was dying to get his hands on and he was glad she wasn’t close enough to see the sudden desire reflected there in his dark brown eyes. 

Chelsea was getting quite the eyeful herself. She couldn’t believe how sexy John looked in that black speedo he was wearing. He was so tall, over 6’0”, so she had to look up at him when she was up close. His skin was tanned from the Antigua sun. If it was possible, he looked even more sexier today with his long reddish brown hair a bit tousled looking like he had just gotten out of bed. And she found herself wanting to muss up his hair while he kissed her passionately as she ran her hands through his hair. She couldn’t help but have naughty thoughts around him. Chelsea didn’t miss the way John looked at her just then. It didn’t go unnoticed by Lauren and Simon either for that matter. The look he gave her was so intense that she lowered her head a bit, hoping John didn’t see the blush that coloured her cheeks just then. But he did and when she looked back up, he gave her a devilish smile. John loved that he could easily make her blush with just a look and he couldn’t wait to find out the other ways he had of making her blush. 

“Sorry we’re running behind, we got a bit of a late start,” Lauren explained.

“Actually, you’re right on time there love,” Simon said. “Johnny and I just got here ourselves,” he added as he took Lauren by the hand, leaving Chelsea alone with John. 

“Hi there love. Wow, you look even more beautiful today,” John said softly as he moved closer to Chelsea and he noticed the rosy colour that appeared on her face at his words. 

“Hi John,” she said softly, suddenly feeling rather shy. John looked so damn hot…she couldn’t help but look at him. John smiled and simply slipped his hand in hers as they walked out closer to the water’s edge. Not too far off they could hear Simon and Lauren, with her shrieking as he chased her into the clear turquoise coloured water. 

“So are you coming in love or are you just going to stand there looking all beautiful? Is that sexy bikini actually for swimming or just for show?” John asked her, he was practically smoldering at her. 

Chelsea blushed a little at first. _John thinks I’m beautiful? Even Ryan never said that to me and we were engaged for goodness sakes! _

Chelsea just smirked at him as she placed her hands on her hips. Chelsea was the most beautiful woman John had ever seen. He had dated his share of models and actresses, but Chelsea outshone them all. She was beautiful inside and out, he loved her personality and they got on so well, he couldn’t help but be drawn to her. Plus she had curves in all the right places, he was just itching to get his hands on them. “Well after all, I suppose you did say we were going swimming,” she said. Chelsea broke away from John as the surf rushed over her feet and she drew back slightly with a shiver. That water was a tad cooler than she liked! “But that water is a bit cold John!” she whined.

“Nonsense love, better to just get in all at once, you’ll get used to it,” he teased as he advanced on her. “That’s right love, time to get wet,” John gave her a devilish grin that had Chelsea wondering what he was up to at that moment as he made a move towards her. Chelsea gave a small laugh as she ran to move out of his reach but John was quicker and he caught her in his arms, pulling her tight against him.

“John! What are you….” But she didn’t finish as John suddenly swung her up in his arms and headed out towards the water with her in his arms. Chelsea wrapped her arms tightly around John’s neck, he was stronger than he looked! “John! Don’t you dare….” Chelsea laughed as John suddenly tossed her out into the water. She shrieked as she landed in the water, oh that water was a little cooler than it looked! John just laughed as he cleanly dove in behind her and surfaced beside her. “That was cold John! Literally!” Chelsea laughed, slightly scolding him as she lightly swatted at his chest. “I’m so gonna get you for that!” she warned, smiling. She went to dunk him but instead John grabbed her hands, pulling her closer to him. 

John only smiled back as he gently pushed her long wet hair away from her face. “Maybe I could warm you up there love, yeah?” he asked, raising his eyebrow as he gave her that look. Chelsea shivered, how could he turn her on so easily with just a look? But he did. All he had to do was give her that look and she melted, in spite of her resolve not to let him get to her, in spite of her determination not to fall in love with him, she was more and more drawn to him.

Chelsea slid her hands up over his chest while John wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her in closer. “John,” she said his name softly, her hands still on his chest. John thought Chelsea looked just beautiful. Even more so with her slick backed hair, the way the water glistened on her skin, he almost licked his lip as he had an overwhelming urge to lean down and lick up the droplets from her neck. He was suddenly very glad that they were in waist deep water so she wouldn’t take notice of the effect that she was having on him. 

Chelsea shivered and suddenly the water didn’t seem so cold anymore. She had goosebumps but for an entirely different reason this time. That look John gave her right then, as if he might lean in closer and kiss her. And she wanted him to. Right then all she wanted was for John to haul her up against his chest and kiss her, wanted to feel the warm press of his lips on hers as he held her tightly in his arms…. 

John took her hand in his, “Chelsea,” he whispered as he brought her hand up to his lips. His eyes never left hers as he kissed the back of her hand, letting his lips linger there for a moment and Chelsea nearly swooned. And again she wondered what it would be like when he finally kissed her. His hand moved to cup her cheek and her heart pounded in her chest as he moved in even closer, while she did the same and then they heard Simon and Lauren, a startling reminder that they were not exactly alone here and the spell was broken as John pulled back. 

_ Maybe next time _Chelsea thought as the moment between them was over. John sighed inwardly, he wanted to kiss Chelsea but when he did he’d rather not have an audience! More than ever, he couldn’t wait to get her alone. 

The four of them spent a leisurely rest of the day at the beach just enjoying each other’s company and relaxing in the sun. “We’re having a private party at Club Viper later on tonight,” John said on the way back to the hotel. “I’d love it if you would go with me?” he asked, looking directly at Chelsea. 

“I would love to,” Chelsea smiled. “What should I wear?” she asked and John gave her a wicked grin. 

“I would say wear something sexy, but you look sexy in anything love,” he purred in her ear. Chelsea nearly melted, that sexy British accent of his was such a turn-on!

Chelsea then gave him a little wicked smile of her own as she leaned in closer. “Well, in that case I’m sure I have something you’ll like.”

“I can’t wait then love, I’ll be by later at 8:00 to pick you up. We’ll go to dinner first, how does that sound?”

“That sounds lovely,” Chelsea replied, already she couldn’t wait for tonight. 


	9. Chapter 9

Right at 8 p.m. John showed up at Chelsea’s hotel room, followed by Simon who had come to pick Lauren up. When Chelsea answered the door, John’s dark brown eyes widened and his jaw nearly dropped when he saw what she was wearing. _Something sexy indeed_ he thought as he gave her a look of appreciation. Chelsea couldn’t help but smile and feel secretly pleased with herself at John’s reaction, it was exactly what she had been hoping for. John just stood there for a moment as he slowly looked her over in appreciation. She was simply breathtaking in that white dress that showed off her lightly tanned skin beautifully. 

“Wow Chelsea,” John said slowly when he could finally speak again. “You look absolutely beautiful there love,” he said softly. Chelsea simply smiled as she turned around giving John a view of her back that was left bare by the dress. It was a halter style dress, the top part had strings that tied around the neck, leaving her back bare. The dress also had a low-cut neckline along with a short slightly ruffled skirt. 

“I take it you like it then?” she practically purred at him, and at that moment John wanted to show her exactly how much he liked it! John swallowed thickly; he couldn’t wait to touch her.

“I do, very much. The dress is lovely, but you’re the one who makes it even more so,” John said softly. 

“Thank you John,” Chelsea blushed. “You look very handsome yourself you know.” He looked dangerously sexy dressed in white pants with a black shirt that was buttoned down halfway and a white jacket. She knew the moment that she saw this dress that it would be perfect for tonight, that John wouldn’t be able to resist her once he saw her in it.

“Shall we love?” John asked as he offered her his arm. Chelsea grabbed her mini purse as she linked her arm in his and they were off. Simon found himself equally captivated by Lauren who was dressed in a red spaghetti strap dress. The four of them headed to a restaurant not far from the hotel where they enjoyed dinner and drinks. They sat in a circular booth and John and Simon simply could not keep their eyes off Chelsea and Lauren. Chelsea was sitting so close to him that John could smell the soft seductive perfume she wore, and he had a sudden urge to nuzzle her bare shoulder, not caring that Simon and Lauren were sitting right there. Instead he took a sip of the white wine they’d had with dinner and settled for placing his arm around her shoulders. Chelsea surprised him by moving closer, leaning into him more and he smiled. John leaned closer and his lips settled near her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "You've been on my mind all day, I can't stop thinking about you love," he whispered as he suddenly moved his lips to her neck, giving her a light nuzzle. 

Chelsea shivered. _Did he just nuzzle my neck? _She wondered. His lips on her neck felt wonderful and she’d wanted him to do it again. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you either John,” Chelsea returned, her breath against his ear. Chelsea noticed that John kept brushing her hand with his during dinner, whether accidentally or on purpose she had no idea, but she didn’t mind in the least. And then he’d surprised her by wrapping his arm around her shoulders, drawing her even closer to him. She’d moved even closer beside him, almost snuggling into him, as his hand rested comfortably on her arm. He was so close she could smell his cologne- he smelled so good- feel his body heat. Chelsea suddenly wished that she could just stay with John like this for the rest of the night, just being near him but then she remembered they had a party to go to later. 

Afterward the four of them then headed out to _Club Viper_ where Nick and Roger were already there with their girlfriends, Teri and Stephanie and Andy with his wife Tracey. Simon and John introduced Lauren and Chelsea to Nick and his girlfriend Teri, Roger and his girlfriend Stephanie, and Andy and his wife Tracey. Chelsea and Lauren immediately hit it off with the other Duran Duran girlfriends/wife and they sat around talking while drinking glasses of champagne. 

At first everyone was a bit surprised at seeing John with someone other than Janine and that’s when Simon took them all aside and informed them of Janine’s not so little indiscretion. “Well I always thought she wasn’t the right one for Johnny from the start,” Nick remarked. “But this one,” he stated, looking at Chelsea, “I think she is just what he needs. It’s apparent that he is completely smitten with her,” he added as he watched John with Chelsea.

“I like her too,” Roger added. “She seems more friendly, more down to earth. Janine always seemed a bit snobby to me,” he admitted. “Sorry John.”

“No, you’re right, I kinda thought so too. I can’t believe I didn’t see it at first. Chelsea is nothing like Janine,” he smiled. At first John was a bit worried about how the others would react seeing him with Chelsea, as it turned out he needn’t have worried. Nick, Roger, and Andy took to her immediately. 

Later that evening, Nick took John aside. “I think you finally found the right woman this time,” Nick smiled as he glanced over at Chelsea. 

“She is amazing isn’t she?” John agreed. Then his tone became serious. “I think I’m starting to really fall for her Nick, but all I can think is this is just too much, too fast. Especially after that mess with Janine,” he added. 

“Johnny, Chelsea is nothing like Janine, far from it if you ask me. You even said so yourself. Don’t let what Janine did ruin any future you might have with this woman,” Nick advised. “You’d be a bloody fool to let her get away.”

“You’re right,” John agreed as he looked at Chelsea, she looked up as their eyes met and she smiled back at him. _I never meant to get serious about this woman, or any woman but there’s just something about her that has grabbed my heart and won’t let go. _“We’re quite the pair,” John mused. “Would you believe Chelsea actually caught her ex shagging another woman?” 

“You can’t be serious!” Nick exclaimed. “What man in his right mind would cheat on that beautiful creature? What a bloody idiot!”

“I would never do that to her,” John said quietly. “She’s been hurt just like I have.” 

“And yet another reason you two would be good for each other, I believe Chelsea needs you just as much as you need her. Janine is the past, just focus on what is happening now and what you could have with Chelsea. I just have a feeling that she is the one you’ve been looking for,” Nick stated. 

Chelsea looked up and saw John looking at her, their eyes met across the room and she smiled back at him. Every time John looked at her….she felt her heart beat just a little faster. The more time Chelsea spent with John, the more she started to fall for him. But every time she felt him getting closer, her defenses went back up and she pushed him away. No matter how much she might want him or lose her heart to him, she was determined not to get hurt ever again. She couldn’t help but compare him constantly to Ryan, she did it without meaning to. John was everything that Ryan wasn’t. And she often found herself wishing she had met John first.

Chelsea excused herself as she got up from her seat and walked over to where John stood with Nick and Roger. “Hey you, I missed you love,” John said as Chelsea appeared by his side, wrapping his arm around her waist. Nick and Roger just smiled as they watched John with Chelsea, just from the way that he looked at her, it was obvious that there was something definitely there between the two of them, even if they didn’t realize it just yet. 

“I’ll talk to you later, just think about what I said Nigel,” Nick remarked. “Sorry John,” he added at the look John gave him just then. Nick only called him Nigel when they were having a serious discussion. “Sometimes I forget.”

“No worries mate,” John smiled, shrugging it off. 

“Why did Nick call you Nigel just now?” Chelsea asked, her curiosity having gotten the better of her. 

John sighed. “My real name is Nigel. Nigel John Taylor. Nick has been my best mate since we were children and has only known me as Nigel. I never really liked my name, so when we formed Duran Duran, I decided to go by John,” he answered. “You can go ahead and laugh if you want,” he added, looking at Chelsea for her reaction, which was not what he expected to say the least. 

Chelsea was shocked. “And why would I do that?” she asked seriously, surprising John. “I think it’s a perfectly lovely name and I think it suits you,” she answered looking at him in the eye. Then she took her hand, running it down his sexy square jaw. “And I think it’s rather sexy,” she whispered into his ear. 

John actually blushed. “Thank you for that love,” he said, meaning it. “I guess I was a bit of a nerd in school, with glasses and the name Nigel. I never had a girlfriend back then because of it, I guess it kind of stuck with me.”

“I wish I had known you then, I would have wanted you for my boyfriend. I’m also willing to bet you look sexy in your glasses; I’d love to see you wearing them sometime. Those girls just don’t know what they’re missing out on, their loss actually if you ask me,” Chelsea remarked thoughtfully. 

John just looked at Chelsea. He could tell she really meant what she said just now, that she wasn’t having him on. “I wish I had met you back then too love.” Chelsea looked at John, he was so sweet, so handsome, and maybe still just a bit shy by nature but he was everything a woman could possibly want as far as she was concerned. How could any girl not want to be with him? John looked at her, the expression in his dark brown eyes intense. “I want to kiss you so much right now love,” he breathed, leaning in even closer. 

Chelsea felt her heart flutter in response. “I’ve been waiting for you to,” she whispered.

“Let’s go somewhere where we can have a bit of privacy, yeah?” John suggested. 

Chelsea smiled as she gave him her answer. “Yes. Let me just tell Lauren so she won’t worry,” she said as John took her hand in his. On the way out, Chelsea found Lauren and pulled her aside. “I’m leaving with John, so you and Simon will have the room all to yourself,” Chelsea said, unable to stop smiling, almost laughing at the way Lauren’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Ready love?” John asked as he took her hand again. 

“Yes,” and that was all the answer he needed. John hailed them a cab and they headed back to the bungalow where he was staying. Finally they reached a more secluded part of the island where ten bungalows sat in a circle; all of them perfectly perched right over the water. “This is beautiful John,” Chelsea said in amazement, taking it all in as he led her up the wooden steps, those same steps also led to a balcony in the back. 


	10. Chapter 10

“It is,” John agreed. “I’ve never seen anything quite like it before.” He opened the door for her, ushering her inside before closing it behind him. “Make yourself at home darling,” John invited as he turned on the lights in the living area. 

Chelsea slipped out of her heels before making herself comfortable on the couch. “Anything I can get you love?” John asked as he took off his white jacket. 

“Just you,” Chelsea purred in invitation. 

“You’ve got me love, finally the two of us alone,” John replied, his voice soft, seductive, as he joined her. “I’ve been wanting to do this all night,” John confessed. “Bloody hell, I think I wanted to kiss you that first night love,” he said as he cradled her face in his hands, his thumbs gently tracing over delicate cheekbones. 

“I wanted you to kiss me,” Chelsea admitted. 

“You’ve got me under your spell love,” John said softly as he leaned in even closer. Chelsea closed the gap between them just as his lips found hers. He brushed his lips against hers, tentatively at first then with more pressure as her lips parted slightly beneath his. John felt a surge of desire course through him the moment his lips touched hers with an intensity he had never felt before. It was like spontaneous combustion between them. He pulled her even closer as she settled into him. Their lips met again and again in a sensuous, thorough kiss. Neither were prepared for the desire that flared up between them just then. John pulled back slightly, his lips were slightly parted, his breathing heavy and Chelsea saw how his chocolate brown eyes had darkened even more. Chelsea had to take a moment to catch her own breath, she had heard about such heart stopping kisses, the ones that made your heart race and left you weak in the knees. She had never experienced such a kiss until now. He took her lips again, more demanding this time. Her hands went to his shoulders, sliding up into his hair as she returned his kiss with equal desire. John tilted his head as he gently nipped the corner of her lip and he deepened the kiss, their tongues meeting and melding. “Come closer love,” he breathed into her mouth as he pulled her sideways onto his lap. Chelsea went willingly as she unbuttoned John’s shirt the rest of the way, running her hands over his smooth tanned chest, her fingers grazing his nipples as he groaned harshly against her mouth.

His own hands were busy stroking the satiny skin of her back and Chelsea melted in his arms, the way he kissed her…his touch was electric like nothing she had ever felt before. Ryan had never managed to excite her this much with a single touch that was for sure!

Chelsea lovingly traced the contours of his square jawline with her fingertips; John couldn’t help but lean into her touch. Chelsea surprised John when she gently squeezed his full bottom lip between her teeth before slowly pulling backward letting his lip slowly slide between her teeth. John just looked at her slightly dazed, no other woman had ever kissed him like that before, nor had he ever been turned on by just a kiss. Chelsea didn’t stop there as she leaned in nuzzling his neck before kissing and nipping his ear. His hands tangled in her hair while she helped him out of his shirt, which somehow ended up on the floor beside the couch as he took the shirt from her tossing it.

John moved them so that Chelsea was reclining against the arm of the sofa. He slid his body over hers as he claimed her mouth again, kissing her almost roughly and she whimpered softly as her arms wrapped around his neck. John lifted his mouth from hers to nuzzle and nip at her neck, discovering that sensitive place beneath her ear that made her sigh his name and melt against him. His fingers toyed with the ties of her dress; he deftly untied the knot allowing the front of her dress to slide down a bit. Unable to stop himself he kissed and nuzzled her bare shoulder, kissing along the curve of her neck. Her hands went from his shoulders to slide up into the hair at the back of his neck, the touch of his mouth was like fire on her skin and she wanted more…She let out a soft moan as he kissed the curve of her breasts, sucking the skin there, her hands grabbed at his back as she softly whimpered his name. Her soft sighs of pleasure rang in John’s ear. The taste of her lips, her skin, the feel of her in his arms just now was like nothing he had ever imagined. His hand gently grabbed her thigh, sliding upward as it disappeared under her dress teasing the soft skin he found there. Her hands tightened on his back as they moved up and down along the curve of his back, Chelsea could actually feel John tremble in her arms at her touch, 

John’s breathing was harsh; he knew he had to stop before he ended up with the both of them naked and him taking Chelsea right here on the sofa. He knew if he didn’t stop now he wouldn’t be able to. John reluctantly raised his head up, removing his mouth from her skin. She was way too tempting to him right now. “Chelsea, love,” he whispered raggedly. “We need to stop love.” Chelsea opened her eyes to look at John, his face just barely an inch away from hers. 

“It doesn’t feel like to me that you want to stop,” she purred against his mouth as she reached behind his neck, bringing him in for another deep kiss as she moved her body against him. She felt the hard press of his body against her and knew how turned on he was. 

“You are such a tempting little minx there love,” John growled harshly against her as he gave in to her kiss as she ran her tongue over his pouty bottom lip. Eventually John gently broke the kiss, they were moving way too fast. In the past he would have already have been inside her but Chelsea meant more to him than that, she was not like the other women he had been with. As much as he wanted to make love to her right now, he wanted to take it slow with her. John looked down at Chelsea, her dark brown eyes were glazed with passion just as his own were, her full red lips swollen from his kisses. He gently traced a finger over her bottom lip and she trembled at his light touch, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. 

“Why did you stop John?” Chelsea questioned him. She wanted him and judging from the reaction she got from him, he wanted her just as much. And then all her insecurities from being with Ryan came rushing to the surface. Did he not find her desirable enough? Was that the reason why?

John sighed as he sat up. “Chelsea,” he began.

Suddenly Chelsea had to get out of there and away from John. Her face flaming, she pushed at his chest, pushing him away as she sat up, adjusting her dress. She was so embarrassed. She had thought John wanted her, she had been sure John wanted to make love to her. Had she been wrong? She suddenly felt unsure of herself and John. She briefly wondered if she had indeed gone too far or expected too much from him. After all they were still getting to know each other…but when he’d kissed her…all rational thoughts she had went right out the window. “I thought you felt it too John…I thought you wanted me as much as I want you,” she said, her bottom lip trembling. “I guess I should be…”

Before Chelsea could finish that sentence she found herself pinned back down against the sofa, as John held her hands above her head. His breathing was harsh as he kissed her hard, almost roughly and she whimpered from the force of his kiss as her hands broke free to grab at his hair. “Yes I felt it love, and you bloody well know it as much as I do. Does this feel like I don’t want you love?” John growled softly as he thrust his hip against her and she felt his undeniable arousal. “Bloody hell but I do want you love,” he panted as he kissed and nipped her neck, marking her. John pulled back, Chelsea was quickly pushing him past his control, he _had _to stop now. John sat up on the couch as he pulled Chelsea into his lap. She had to know how much he wanted her, it was just too soon for them to be intimate. “Come here love, let me just hold you,” John whispered as he retied the strings on her dress. “I do want you, Chelsea. I want you so damn much it’s driving me crazy. But that’s not the reason I brought you here tonight.”

Chelsea sighed as she pressed her face into his neck, her heart was still beating fast. John just held her close as he tried to get himself under control. Chelsea had never been kissed with such intensity before, that kiss between them had gone from gentle to hot and steamy in a matter of seconds. “Look at me Chelsea,” John said gently as he slipped his hand under her chin to look at him. “I _do _want you Chelsea, I want you more than anyone I’ve ever wanted before, but I want to take things slow with you, you mean more than that to me. You’re not just a one-night stand to me alright? I want more than that for us love,” John said softly. 

Chelsea smiled. His heart spoken words were like a balm to her wounded heart. She supposed most men would have taken advantage of the situation, but John didn’t. “Thank you for that John,” she said softly, gently tracing her fingers over his square jawline. “You mean a lot to me too you know.” _I think I’m falling in love with you John _Chelsea thought and the realization of her feelings for him scared her a little. They sat there a bit longer talking and John was just enjoying the feel of having Chelsea in his arms. At last Chelsea carefully moved off of John’s lap. “I suppose I should be heading back,” she remarked, doing her best to stifle a yawn. 

“Who says you have to leave now love?” John asked. 

Chelsea looked at him sharply. “What are you saying John?” she asked him. 


	11. Chapter 11

John stood up also and reached out grabbing her hand, linking his fingers through hers. With a gentle tug, he pulled her closer into his arms, nuzzling his chin in her hair. Chelsea sighed as she closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him returning his embrace. “Don’t leave love, stay here with me tonight,” she heard him whisper against her ear and those words floored her. “We don’t have to do anything,” he assured her. “It’ll be hard but I promise to behave,” he said, giving her that sexy smile of his. “I just want to be with you, besides I have a feeling Simon and Lauren are putting their alone time to good use right about now.”

“That’s not the only thing that will be hard,” she purred, giving him a heated look of her own. 

John groaned as he suddenly kissed her. “You don’t play fair you little minx, whatever am I going to do with you?” he smiled. 

“I’m sure I can give you a few ideas,” she teased him.

“I can’t wait for you to show me,” he said, raising an eyebrow at her. “But for now, let’s get you to bed, yeah?” he added, not missing how tired she looked. Taking her by the hand, John led Chelsea over to the king-sized wooden canopy bed. With thick soft pillows and gauzy netting, it looked like something straight out of a movie. “Let me help you with that zipper love,” John said as he moved behind her, sweeping her long dark brown hair to the side. He lowered the zipper then with his teeth he untied the straps at the back of her neck, his teeth lightly grazed her skin. She shivered when he lightly nuzzled her neck and shoulder and he felt her tremble against him. His lips trailed over her jaw and she turned her head as his lips claimed hers in a soft kiss before letting go of her. “Here you are love,” John said as he took out a pair of pajamas, handing her his pajama top to wear. “You can go change in the bathroom if you like, there’s extra toothpaste and anything else you might need.”

“Alright,” Chelsea blushed as she took the top from John before heading to the bathroom to change and freshen up. She couldn’t believe John had just given her his pajama top to wear to bed, but then again she never imagined that she was about to climb into bed with him either! She brushed her teeth and slipped out of her dress and bra. Wearing only her sapphire blue coloured panties, she slipped into John’s pajama top, leaving the first few buttons undone. The material was soft against her skin and she loved how it smelled like him. 

Taking a deep breath, Chelsea stepped back out and joined John who was waiting for her. If it was possible, he was even more sexy looking just standing there wearing his pajama bottoms. John’s breath hitched as he watched Chelsea walk toward him. She looked absolutely sexy dressed in his clothes, it was such a turn on for him to see her in his clothes and the way the material barely brushed the top of her thighs leaving nothing to the imagination…._Bloody hell I need a very cold shower right now! _John thought as his body reacted. However, he was so aroused by her he wondered if it would even take the edge off! John excused himself as he took his turn in the bathroom. Turning off the light, he drew down the covers of the bed. Chelsea got in first as John slid in behind her. 

“Well good night John,” Chelsea said as she prepared to roll over to go to sleep, but John had other ideas as instead he pulled her into his arms so that she was nestled with her head lying on his bare shoulder. 

“Much better now love,” John said huskily as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Mmmmhmmm….” Chelsea agreed as she curled up beside him. 

“Good night love,” he said as he kissed her.

“Night John,” Chelsea murmured sleepily. 

_ What is happening to me? _John wondered as he looked over at Chelsea already fast asleep beside him._ Am I really falling in love with Chelsea? _The feelings he had for her were intense, nothing like he had ever felt for Janine or any other woman for that matter. John gently ran a finger over her cheekbone, Chelsea was the only woman to ever sleep in his bed who he didn’t make love to and that was because she meant something to him. John meant what he’d said when he told Chelsea that she wasn’t just a one night stand to him, she wasn’t just a woman he wanted to take to his bed and shag. He wanted more than just the physical intimacy with her. Having her lying beside him, John fell asleep in no time. 

Later in the middle of the night John woke up, he didn’t even remember falling asleep but he was certain having Chelsea lying beside him helped. The night breeze blew in causing the white gauzy curtains to flutter gently in the room. Moonlight streamed in through the netting on the bed and John looked at Chelsea sleeping beside him, she had draped one shapely leg up over his in her sleep and it was all he could do to keep himself from taking his free hand and running it slowly over her thigh, moving higher until…He nearly groaned when he felt himself getting slightly aroused again. _What you do to me Chelsea, you just have no idea _he thought to himself_. _He had the next six days with her, six days for them to talk, to get to know each other more, to fall in love…He was falling hard and fast, he had no idea if she even felt the same about him but damn he wanted her. Maybe, just maybe, he could give his heart to her. John took one last look at Chelsea, and when he nodded off again, there was a smile on his face. 

Chelsea woke up to find herself sleeping in John’s arms. She smiled to herself as she looked at John, his face just inches away from hers. Her heart melted, John was just too adorable when he was sleeping. His reddish brown hair was tousled from sleep and from her running her hands through it the night before. Just remembering how passionately John had kissed her last night had her feeling all hot and bothered. He had her feeling things she had never experienced before. And Chelsea realized then that it was happening, slowly but surely, she was falling in love with John, she also realized that the thought of loving him no longer seemed so scary to her. Chelsea couldn’t deny it any longer that things were heating up between her and John. What started out as just having fun and enjoying each other’s company was quickly turning into something more. 

She stared intently at his features as he slept…long arched elegant eyebrows, long thick lashes that framed those sexy dark brown eyes of his, those chiseled cheekbones and square jawline, and that adorably sexy pouty bottom lip of his that she couldn’t wait to kiss and nibble on again. She lightly traced his square jawline with her hand and a smile curved his lips. _What are you thinking about John? Is it me? She wondered. _Chelsea snuggled even closer against him. What would it be like to be with John? Not just for a few days but for real? What would it be like to wake up to him every morning? Fall asleep in his arms every night?

Longing gripped her and the harder she tried to deny it, the deeper it ran. Things had changed for her since she’d first met John. She gently brushed his fringe away from his eyes, she had an overwhelming urge to kiss him just then and so she did, placing a feather light kiss to his lips. Chelsea felt John begin to stir beside her and she quickly closed her eyes again, pretending to still be asleep. 

John opened his eyes, he had felt her gentle touch. “Chelsea?” he whispered, but she didn’t move. _So it’s like that is it love? Well I know one way to wake you up, _he grinned. “I know you’re awake love,” he growled low into her ear just before he honed in on that sensitive place underneath her ear as he nuzzled her with his lips, his light morning stubble gently rasping against her skin. 

Chelsea’s eyes flew open as she softly breathed his name. “Mmm…I see someone’s awake now,” John said softly as he looked right at her. “Good morning love.”

“Yes it is,” she purred against his lips as she shoved her hands into his hair. John cupped the back of her head bringing her in for a kiss. John rolled over onto his back as he dragged Chelsea on top of him kissing her passionately. His hand tangled into her long hair holding her in place as he kissed her thoroughly, he nipped her lip as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against hers. His free hand slowly slid up her thigh, then higher sliding up underneath her pajama top seeking the warm bare skin of her back. “John,” she breathed as his hand moved up and down her back then inched farther down along the curve of her spine caressing her shapely behind. She softly gasped his name as she moved against him and this time it was John letting out a soft groan. He’d woken up wanting Chelsea and with her moving against his erection along with feeling her body heat through the material of his pajama bottoms was not helping his situation any. 

_ Definitely going to have a cold shower later _he thought as her hands tangled in his hair as they continued to slowly kiss, her body intimately molded against his. Finally John broke the kiss, they were both breathless when they finally came up for air. John looked at Chelsea, giving her that sexy smile of his. Gently he tucked a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. “As much as I’d love to lay here in bed with you love, I’m afraid I have a meeting today,” John sighed. 

“Oh?” Chelsea asked, disappointed beyond words that she would not get to spend time with John today. 

“Afraid so love,” John confirmed. “I don’t know how long it will take, but I will see you tonight for dinner, you can count on it,” he told her. “Enjoy your day love, maybe you and Lauren could do a bit of shopping?” he suggested.

“Yes, I suppose that’s a good idea,” Chelsea agreed. “I’ve heard they have some really nice shops here.” “And maybe I’ll pick up something a little sexy, just for you,” she purred.

“Ooohh really? Promise?” John said grinning. “I like the sound of that.”

“You’ll be the first to see,” Chelsea promised as she moved off John as he sat up on the side of the bed. 

“I’ll order us some breakfast love,” John said, reaching for the bedside phone. “What would you like?” he asked. 

Chelsea sat up on her knees behind John. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned her face against his shoulder kissing it before moving to kiss his neck and he shuddered at the feel of her lips on his skin nearly dropping the phone. “How about you?” she purred in his ear, her hands stroking his bare chest, her fingers brushing over his nipples. 

“Chelsea,” John softly growled at her. If she didn’t stop, he was going to toss her on her back and have his way with her, band meeting or not! He gently covered her hands with his as he turned slightly to look at her, giving her a look that was absolutely smoldering and it gave her chills. “You have no idea just how close I am to making love to you Chelsea. I want you love, make no mistake about it,” he told her, his voice full of unrestrained desire. 

“I want you too John,” Chelsea admitted. She brushed his lips with hers. “I’ll try to behave, for now anyway,” she smirked. “Oh and I’ll have whatever you’re getting.”

“Sounds good. Oh and love, I promise you we will finish what we started,” he promised, giving her a devilish grin. 

“That’s a promise I’ll definitely hold you to,” she purred as he took her hand pressing his lips to it. 

Half an hour later breakfast was delivered and after a long cold shower John took Chelsea out to the balcony on the bungalow where they enjoyed breakfast together. Afterwards she slipped back into her white dress while John called a car to take her back to the hotel. “I’ll see you tonight love,” John said as he walked her out the door. 

“I can’t wait,” Chelsea said softly.

“Neither can I love,” John said smiling as he took her in his arms giving her one last lingering kiss. They heard the honk of a horn and Chelsea sighed as John reluctantly let her go. On the way to the car, Chelsea ran into Simon who cheerfully bid her good morning. She took note that he was wearing his same clothes from the night before. 

_ Looks like Lauren took my suggestion _Chelsea thought smiling to herself.

“Hey Simon!” John called over. “You didn’t forget about today did you mate?”

“Huh? What’s that?” Simon asked, a bit distracted. John smirked at the look on Simon’s face just then. It seemed that Lauren was getting under his skin whether he wanted to admit it or not. 

“You know, the meeting we have today? With our managers to discuss possible dates for the “Rio” tour?” John reminded him.

“That’s today?” Simon asked. It wasn’t like him to forget anything having to do with Duran Duran. 

“It is,” John confirmed. “See you in an hour.” Simon waved in acknowledgment. 

“ Bloody hell, can’t believe I forgot something that important,” Simon mused. Then again, he supposed he had a good reason to be distracted and he smiled as he remembered the night he had just spent with Lauren. Words couldn’t even begin to describe it, it was everything he could have ever hoped for and more. 


	12. Chapter 12

The minute Chelsea arrived back at the hotel; she took a shower before changing into a red t-shirt and denim mini skirt. Lauren agreed that a bit of shopping would be good. “Maybe we can get some lunch also,” she suggested. 

“You read my mind, let’s go,” Chelsea said and grabbing their purses they were out the door. While they were out shopping, they happened to run into Teri and Stephanie who shopped along with them and the four of them grabbed a somewhat late lunch at one of the local outdoor cafes. While she was out, Chelsea found some dresses she thought John would like. One in particular caught her eye, it was a sapphire blue wrap around style dress, it had a deep neckline and short skirt, with a lace-up back. _Oh yes, gonna get that one for sure _she thought as she pictured the look on John’s face when he saw her in it. Chelsea also decided she’d pick up some lingerie while she was there. _And why not? _She thought_. _Hell, Ryan was paying for it after all. Just the fact that she was buying sexy dresses and lingerie that he’d never get to see with his card made it that much more sweeter. She selected three bra and matching panties sets in colours of black, red, and lavender. They were the skimpiest, sheerest pieces of lace and she couldn’t wait to see John’s face. Just thinking about the smoldering look he was sure to give her gave her chills. A particular fetching teddy caught Chelsea’s eye, and when she saw it, she knew she had to have it. It was a lavender silk and lace teddy. It was high cut in the legs and rear. The front panel was made completely out of lace and it tied up in the front with silky drawstrings. John would have fun taking it off her that was for sure! “What do you think Lauren, think John will like this?” she asked with a devilish smile.

“I should think so! John won’t know what hit him when he sees you wearing it!” Lauren laughed. 

“Think I’ll get this one as well,” Chelsea remarked casually as she selected a black lace stretch teddy. She retreated to the dressing room to make sure they fit. She couldn’t help but smile, that lavender teddy was simply to die for. She loved the way it hugged her body, showing off her long legs and curves. She couldn’t wait to see John’s reaction when he saw her in it, although it probably wouldn’t be staying on very long if John had anything to do with it! “Why do we spend all this money on something that doesn’t even stay on that long?” she asked as she and Lauren took their things to the counter. 

“True, but that’s half the fun anyway!” Lauren answered with a wink. Back at the hotel, Lauren announced she was taking a nap. “All that shopping wore me out,” she said, flopping down on the bed. 

“Are you sure Simon didn’t have anything to do with it?” Chelsea teased, laughing when her friend’s face turned an interesting shade of crimson. 

“Maybe,” was all she said. “We’re going out to dinner tonight so I need to rest a bit.”

“John and I are going out too. A nap does sound good now that you mention it,” Chelsea agreed as she set the alarm. 

Later that night when John brought Chelsea back to her hotel, he mentioned spending the next day together. “I have something special planned for us tomorrow love,” John said. 

“You do?” she asked, smiling as John pulled her close into his arms. 

“You bet. I have the whole day planned, I wanted us to spend the entire day together alone,” John said softly. 

“Just the two of us, I love the sound of that,” Chelsea purred against his lips just before he kissed her. 

“Be sure to bring one of those sexy swimsuits and some extra clothes,” John suggested. Chelsea smiled, she already had the perfect swimsuit in mind. John saw the naughty smile on her face, “And just what is that look for love?” he asked, teasing her.

“You’ll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out,” she grinned. 

“Little minx. Get some rest love, I promise you’ll need it for tomorrow,” he added as he raised his eyebrow at her and Chelsea couldn’t wait to see what he had planned for them. 

Around mid-morning the next day, John arrived to get Chelsea and she walked out to find John waiting for her standing next to a red jeep that he had rented for the day. Chelsea had come out dressed in a pink off the shoulder sundress and he thought she looked stunning; he was dressed for comfort as well wearing a light white shirt that he had left unbuttoned halfway and white blue striped pants. “Good morning love, you look beautiful this morning,” John said just before he kissed her. 

Chelsea blushed. “Thank you, you look very handsome yourself you know,” she remarked running a finger over the part of his chest that was left exposed by his shirt. John took her bag placing it in the back of the jeep and taking her hand he helped Chelsea get in before taking his place behind the wheel. “Where are we going?” Chelsea asked John as he put the jeep into drive.

“There’s a place called Great Bird Island,” John answered. “Almost on the other side of Antigua, very scenic from what I heard. Thought you might enjoy it there love,” John answered. “Shouldn’t take more than an hour to get there.”

“I can’t wait to see it then,” Chelsea said as she adjusted her sunglasses and settled back against the seat. John followed the dirt road showed on the map and an hour later they arrived at Great Bird Island. 

“Here we are love,” John said as he turned off the ignition. Chelsea just sat there in awe as she took in the scenery around her, it was breathtaking, there was no other way to describe it. 

“Oh John, it’s lovely,” she sighed as she leaned against his shoulder. “Thank you for bringing me here,” she smiled at him.

“You’re more than welcome there love,” he said, kissing her hair. “Come on, I can’t wait to get a closer look either.” They took her bag and a picnic basket for lunch later. John took her hand as they strolled the beach, nothing but soft pristine white sand for miles. They walked away from the beach towards the lush green vegetation. The canopied forests above them gave them some shade from the sun. 

“Are you sure this is safe?” Chelsea asked, the more they walked on.

“Absolutely,” John assured her. “I wouldn’t have brought you here otherwise. I promise you it’ll be worth it.” In the distance the sound of roaring water could be heard, just a few steps more and there it was, their very own private lagoon and waterfall. The water fell straight into the pool in front of them as the sunlight filtered through native trees causing the water to sparkle blue silver. 

Chelsea sighed, just knowing that John brought her here to a place that was so private and romantic for the just the two of them. She turned to him. “Thank you John,” she said simply and John knew what she was trying to say.

“I knew you would love it Chelsea,” John said, smiling at her. “I heard how nice it was and I wanted to share it with you,” he said simply. “Come on love, let’s have lunch first and then we’ll go for a swim yeah?”

“A swim sounds good right now, that water looks refreshing,” Chelsea replied, she also couldn’t wait to see John’s reaction when he saw what she was wearing underneath her dress. 

John didn’t miss that look. _What are you thinking you little minx? _He couldn’t wait to find out! John spread a blanket out on the grass and they sat down as he opened up the picnic basket taking out sandwiches and fruit along with bottles of water. They talked as they ate, and John would just stop and look at Chelsea, watching how the gentle breeze played with her long brown hair.

“What?” Chelsea finally asked when she caught John staring at her again. 

John smiled at her. “Sorry, you’re just so beautiful love, I can’t help but want to look at you,” he said softly as he leaned over to nuzzle her bare shoulder. He grinned even wider as she turned an interesting shade of red. 

“Ready for that swim?” she suddenly asked, changing the subject as she stood up.

“We should probably wait a few minutes but we can go ahead and change though,” John agreed as he stood up also. John’s jaw nearly dropped when Chelsea suddenly reached for the hem of her dress and began raising it up. “What are you doing love?” he managed to ask. Chelsea said nothing as she instead threw him a naughty look over her shoulder before she turned around to face him. She stripped out of the dress before tossing it to the side. John’s dark brown eyes darkened even more when he saw the black bandeau style bikini she wore and felt himself becoming more than just a little aroused. _Bloody hell, I hope that water’s cold! _He thought as he stripped out of his own clothes revealing a black speedo underneath. 

“You like it?” Chelsea asked. “Just a little something I picked out for you yesterday,” she purred. 

_ Little something indeed! _John didn’t speak as instead he pulled Chelsea into his arms, he held her intimately against him as he kissed her, almost roughly, in a passion-fueled kiss as his hand rested possessively on her hip. “Does that answer your question love?” he asked, his voice ragged.

“Yes, I believe it does,” Chelsea managed to gasp out. Just one kiss from him was all it took to stoke her fire. Chelsea sat back down taking out a bottle of sunscreen and began applying it to her arms. 

“Lay down love and I’ll get your back for you,” John said. Chelsea rolled over to lie on her stomach. “We can’t let that beautiful soft skin of yours get burned now can we?” John purred as he brushed her hair to the side as he leaned down pressing a soft kiss to the nape of her neck and he felt her shiver. Taking the sunscreen, he poured some into his hands before rubbing it slowly into her shoulders and back, then lower along the curve of her spine. He heard her breathing quickened as he moved lower to the rise of her butt. He applied more on the backs of her legs, his fingers slowly massaging her skin. Everywhere his fingers touched was electric and Chelsea had to stifle a moan as his hands rubbed her skin. “There, all done love,” John said at last and she didn’t miss the husky tone in his voice. Chelsea hadn’t been the only one affected, the feel of her skin beneath his hands…bloody hell he wanted to do a whole lot more to her than just touch her.

“Your turn now,” Chelsea said as she took the sunscreen from his hand. John nearly groaned out loud, he was already aroused from just touching her, he didn’t know if he could sit still while she touched him. It was going to be sheer torture for him but he still he sat with his back towards her. Chelsea took the sunscreen and began rubbing it on his chest, her fingers skating over his nipples, then moving lower on his stomach and she heard him hiss softly in pleasure. She smiled as she took more in her hand, she briefly nuzzled his shoulder before slowly rubbing his shoulders and back. With her touching him, John had to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud, her hands on his skin felt too damn good. “All finished,” Chelsea said brightly, tossing the bottle back into her bag. 

“That’s good,” John managed to get out. “How about that swim now love?” He needed to cool off! Chelsea nodded and taking her hand, John led her to the pool. He dived into the water first and he shivered at the feel of the cool water against his heated skin, he was surprised not to see steam rising up he was so on fire for her. “Come on in love, it’s not that cold,” John grinned at her. Chelsea looked at him wearily before she ran and jumped in. 


	13. Chapter 13

She surfaced immediately, shivering as she pushed her wet hair back. “John! I thought you said it wasn’t cold!” she whined. 

“Cold there are you love? Well, I guess I’ll just have to keep you warm then, yeah?” he said softly as he began to swim up beside her.

“You’ll have to catch me first,” Chelsea smirked as she immediately swam just out of his reach. 

“Better start swimming then love, because when I catch you…” John growled flashing her that sinfully sexy smile of his at her. 

Chelsea shivered at the look he gave her just then. John finally caught her by the waterfall. “Got you now love,” he growled playfully as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“I surrender,” she whispered as he leaned in to kiss her. Chelsea sighed against his mouth as he kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands sliding up into his wet hair as he continued to slowly kiss her. His mouth left hers to trail kisses down her neck, her throat. He lowered his head kissing the skin just above her breasts, licking up the droplets of water that glistened on her skin, her breath caught as her fingers tightened in his hair.

“John,” she whimpered, her voice pleading. She wanted more, so much more. John wanted to make love to Chelsea right there and then, but even though it was supposed to be private, he didn’t want to risk the chance of anyone coming upon them or hearing them, and he fully intended to make Chelsea scream. 

Chelsea held onto John as they tread water, slowly kissing in their own personal paradise. “I’m so glad you’re here with me love,” John said softly as he ran a hand slowly down the side of her neck. 

Chelsea looked at him, the intense way his dark brown eyes looked at her. “So am I John, no one’s ever done anything like this for me before. You have to be the most romantic guy I’ve ever met,” she said smiling up at him just before she kissed him, this time sucking on his bottom lip in a kiss so intense it took his breath away. John broke the kiss before they got too carried away, even though he wanted to simply keep kissing her. 

They continued to swim and play in the water for a bit before John suggested they get out so they could dry off a bit. They wrapped themselves in beach towels drying off before they sat on the blanket letting the sun dry them. John discovered a hammock hanging between two large palm trees, he took the blanket spreading it over the hammock and he and Chelsea climbed on. Lying next to her, his body pressing against hers, he opened his arm to her and Chelsea curled up beside him, her head resting on his shoulder with her legs entwined with his. They lay there together just enjoying being with each other. The ocean breeze gently rocked the hammock as the palm fronds above them swayed along with it. John looked at Chelsea, his dark brown eyes serious. He said nothing as he simply kissed her, a long slow, deep kiss that told her how glad they were alone again. The desire between him and Chelsea was intense, John didn’t deny that. They knew each other and yet they didn’t, but they were slowly opening up to each other and John felt the wall between them surely fall away each time the more time they spent together. 

Finally he pulled back and she laid her head on his bare chest as he continued to hold her close. “Tell me about this girl who broke your heart, what was she like?” Chelsea asked a little bit later. 

“Who? Janine?” John asked, and Chelsea nodded. “She was an actress that I met at a party; we seemed to hit it off really well. I was serious about her and I thought she felt the same for me until one night I caught her snogging another bloke. After that I just couldn’t trust her anymore and so I ended things with her,” John said quietly. 

“Janine was a fool,” Chelsea said softly as she smoothed her hand over his chest. 

“Thank you for that love. What was your ex-fiancé like?” John asked.

“I met Ryan at the law firm I work for, he was already a partner and I was one of the legal assistants there. I was surprised when he first asked me out, he’s a little older but when he asked me to marry him I said yes. Five days before our wedding, I caught him in bed with his little mistress,” Chelsea replied. “You know, I thought I loved Ryan, but now I’m not so sure anymore.”

“Ryan was a bloody idiot,” John said, looking at her. “You are the most beautiful, most wonderful woman I’ve ever met.”

“John,” Chelsea blushed.

“Well you are love,” he insisted as he softly kissed her. They laid there before eventually dozing off in each other’s arms for a quick afternoon nap. Later after they had dressed they headed back to the main part of the island. 

“Thank you for today John,” Chelsea said. “It was perfect,” she told him as he dropped her off at the hotel. 

“Anything for you love, I’m glad you enjoyed it,” John smiled as he kissed her. “But it’s not over just yet,” John promised as he held her. “I’ll be back to pick you up in a couple of hours, see you then beautiful,” John said before he drove off.

Once in the hotel room, Chelsea noticed that Lauren hadn’t come back yet from spending the day out sailing with Simon. From the way John had acted all day, Chelsea suspected that he had something romantic and special planned for the two of them that evening. After she took a shower, she slipped into the perfect dress for this evening. She felt so sexy wearing it and she knew John would appreciate it as well. She applied some perfume to her neck and wrists and after taking extra care with her hair she was ready. 

John was a bit nervous as he went to pick up Chelsea, he realized now that he was completely and totally in love with her. He didn’t know if she felt the same, but he loved her and wanted her to know how he felt. Chelsea couldn’t help but smile as she opened the door, John stood there looking as gorgeous as ever dressed in black leather pants, burgundy shirt and black jacket. John gave her a sexy smile as soon as he saw her, she took his breath away every time he saw her and tonight was no exception. She was wearing a black dress that had a v neckline, straps that criss crossed in the back that led to a lace-up panel on the back of the dress with a skirt that just reached above her knees and showed off her curves. “You look beautiful love as always,” John said as she moved into his arms and he let his hand rest on her bared back. 

“Thank you John,” Chelsea said. “I think it goes without saying that you look rather handsome yourself,” she purred. She loved how he wore his shirts a little unbuttoned so she could slip her hand inside to stroke the top of his chest. She did just that and he kissed her giving her lip a slight nip. 

“Keep that up love and I can’t promise we’ll make it to dinner,” he slightly growled at her as he raised an elegant eyebrow at her. 

Chelsea just smiled. “Then I guess we’ll have to do something about that, won’t we?” she purred as she nipped him back. John pulled back from Chelsea before they could get too carried away and soon they were in a cab on the way to his bungalow. On the way there they held hands and Chelsea rested her head on his shoulder while John kissed her hair. Everything about her drove him crazy for her. The last thing John had planned on was falling in love with Chelsea but he had, somehow without even trying she had managed to capture his heart. “I thought we were going to dinner John,” Chelsea said in surprise when instead of arriving at a restaurant they ended up at his bungalow. 

“Just wait, you’ll see, it’s a surprise,” John stated as he took her hand, leading her up the stairs that led to the balcony. Chelsea gasped in surprise, there on the middle of the balcony sat a table for two, there were flowers and lit candles with glass lanterns on the table, in fact there were candles just about everywhere. 

“John…” Chelsea said, clearly surprised. He had obviously gone all out for her; she didn’t even know what to say.

“Do you like it love?” he asked hopefully.

“I absolutely love it John,” Chelsea said. She had almost said _And I love you. _John had surprised her once again, he was being so romantic, so sweet, he was just the most wonderful man. If she didn’t know better, she’d swear John might actually be in love with her. Chelsea didn’t deny that she wanted John, but love him? She wanted to, with all her heart she wanted to. 

“You mean a lot to me Chelsea and I wanted to do something special for you love,” John said.

“This whole day has been nothing but wonderful. I’ll always remember it,” Chelsea said smiling. 

John pulled Chelsea’s chair out for her and after she was seated, he sat down. He uncorked the champagne and poured glasses for them both as they enjoyed a dinner of steak, shrimp, and grilled vegetables. Chelsea noticed that John kept looking at her, even more so than usual. At one point he covered her hand with his, his fingers slowly brushing the back of her hand which gave her chills. After dinner John took Chelsea’s hand and they stood at the railing of the balcony. They stood there for a moment just enjoying the night and the warm balmy breeze that blew in from the ocean around them, the sounds of the waves gently crashing against the rocks could be heard. John had been trying to get his nerve up to tell Chelsea how he felt all evening. He had to tell her, she had to know. _It’s now or never, _he thought. John just couldn’t let Chelsea get away without letting her know how he felt about her, that he loved her. 

“Chelsea,” John said her name softly and she turned around to face him as he took her hands in his. The way John looked at her just then, so intense, it gave her goosebumps. He pulled her closer as he leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned his kiss. “I love you Chelsea,” he breathed against her lips. Those words were spoken so softly at first that she almost didn’t hear him. “You took my breath away the first time I saw you on the beach love, I can’t stop thinking about you, I love you.” Chelsea’s eyes widened in shock. John was in love? With her? Chelsea didn’t know what to say and so for a moment she didn’t say anything as his words rang in her ears. _I love you Chelsea _Her heart raced at those words and yet they scared her at the same time. “Chelsea? Please say something love,” John said, his voice barely a whisper. Had he been wrong after all? Did she not return his feelings?

“What exactly are you saying John?” Chelsea asked at last, her heart beating fast. 

“I’m saying I love you and that I want to be with you Chelsea,” John said, not wanting to hide his feelings for her any longer. 

“This is all happening so fast John,” Chelsea began. “It would be so easy for me to fall in love with you but…”

“But what love?” John prompted. “Chelsea, look at me,” John said softly as he gently lifted her chin with his hand. “What are you so afraid of love? Are you afraid of falling in love with me? Is that it?”

“Yes,” Chelsea whispered. “I’m just so afraid of getting hurt again. I care for you deeply John, I do. I want to love you, but I just can’t, I can’t take that chance.” Every single word just broke her heart even more; it hurt for her to even say those words. 

“I’ve been hurt too love, but I love you Chelsea and I’m willing to take a chance on you, on us. I’m not Ryan, I would never hurt you like he did love, just give me a chance to prove it,” John said, pleading with her. _I just want to be with you love. _John wanted to keep seeing Chelsea after they left Antigua, he didn’t want to give her up, give up what they could have together. 

“I’m sorry John…but I just can’t,” Chelsea whispered as tears stung her eyes. John was so wonderful, everything she could ever want and she knew she was hurting him. As much as she wanted to be with John, she couldn’t take that risk, she didn’t think her heart could stand to be broken again. 

“Do you think I would hurt you Chelsea?” John asked at last. This was not going the way he had hoped at all. To say that he was hurt and disappointed was an understatement. 

“No,” Chelsea answered, holding back tears. “I felt something for you the first day I saw you John, but the way I feel about you, quite honestly my feelings for you scare the hell out of me,” she finished.

“Maybe what’s happening between us is happening a bit fast, but I know what I feel for you love. I know I’ve never felt like this for anyone before, not Janine, not anyone,” John said seriously as he cradled her face in his hands. 

Chelsea wanted to tell John that she loved him, because she did. The last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt him. He was wonderful, and she cared deeply. “I just don’t know….I’m sorry John,” Chelsea said as a tear ran down her cheek. John fell silent, he couldn’t even begin to describe the emotions he was feeling right now.

“I guess if that’s how you really feel then there’s nothing more left for me to say,” John said quietly.

“I’m sorry John, the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you,” she whispered, her voice quavering.

John sighed as he just held Chelsea tightly against his chest; he kissed her hair before he gently took his fingers wiping away her tears. “It’s alright love, don’t cry,” he said. He wanted to be angry with her, but he just couldn’t. He continued to hold her for several long moments. 

“I guess I should go now,” Chelsea said at last, her face pressed against his chest. Even though the last thing she wanted was to leave the warmth of his arms. 

John nodded. “Come on love, I’ll take you home.” The ride back to the hotel was so quiet, nothing but complete silence as they were each lost in their own thoughts. “I’ll call you tomorrow Chelsea,” John said as he lightly brushed her lips with his.

Chelsea was surprised to say the least. “You still want to see me?” she asked, incredulous. She thought that after tonight, John would never want to see her ever again. 

“Yes, I still want to see you. I want to spend the rest of my time here with you love. There’s no one else I’d rather be with,” he smiled. “We’ll talk tomorrow alright?”

“Thank you John, that means everything to me, I’d like that, a lot,” Chelsea managed to smile. _Oh John, I wish things could’ve been different. I do love you; I wish I could tell you just how much I really do love you _she sighed as she let herself into her room. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chelsea saw that Lauren was back. “How was your day with…?” Lauren stopped when she saw how miserable Chelsea looked. “Did something happen between you and John?” she asked. 

“You could say that,” Chelsea answered quietly as she proceeded to tell her friend the entire miserable tale. “I love John, Lauren, and I wanted to tell him that I do but…”

Lauren looked up sharply at her friend. _Time for a little tough love here_ she decided. “Chels, you are my best friend but really, do yourself and John a favor, stop comparing him to Ryan!” Lauren lightly scolded. “John is nothing like Ryan! That man clearly adores you! How can you not see it?” Lauren asked.

“I know,” Chelsea admitted quietly. “I guess Ryan hurt me way more than I would like to admit. It’s like every time that I let John get closer, the wall goes back up and I push him away without meaning to.” “I’m really falling for him Lauren. I really do love John and that scares the hell out of me. I don’t want to get hurt again. I don’t know if I can take that risk, and yet I want to be with John more than anything I’ve ever wanted before.”

“None of us want our heart broken Chels,” Lauren agreed. “How will you ever know what you could have with John if you don’t at least give him a chance?” “After all, what is life if you don’t take any risks?” Lauren added. “You and John could really have something, don’t throw that away over what-ifs. And most of all, don’t let what Ryan did to you cheat you out of a future that you could have with John, don’t let what he did keep you from being with the man you love.”

“You’re absolutely right,” Chelsea agreed. “I only wish I had realized it sooner. I just hope it’s not too late. John told me that he loved me tonight, and I was so surprised that I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t say anything at first, at least not what he was hoping to hear I’m sure,” she said quietly. 

“Oh Chelsea,” Lauren sighed. 

“I know I hurt John, and that is the last thing I ever wanted to do. You know what? I’m going to tell John right now how I feel,” Chelsea suddenly declared. She had to make it up to him; she just hoped that she wasn’t too late.

“At this time of night?” Lauren asked, yet she was smiling.

“Yes, I don’t want to waste another minute, I’m through letting what Ryan did dictate what I do,” Chelsea said as she grabbed her key. “Ryan is not a part of my life anymore as far as I’m concerned. And I can’t imagine my life without John in it. Don’t wait up,” Chelsea smiled as she left to go find John.

John sighed as he started to get ready for bed. He still didn’t know how things went so wrong for him and Chelsea. They had had such a wonderful day together. He loved Chelsea and wanted her to know how much, had he been wrong in telling her? Was it too soon? Were they indeed moving too fast? While John hadn’t planned on falling in love with Chelsea, it had happened. John shook his head. He knew what he felt for this woman, and he wasn’t about to give up on her and the future he wanted to have with her. John slipped back into his shirt; he had to go to her. It was late, yes, but he had to see her. John was then surprised to hear a soft knock at his door. _Who could it possibly be at this time of night?_ He wondered. He was beyond shocked to see Chelsea standing there. John couldn’t stop the smile that curved his lips. “Chelsea, love, what….”

And that was all he got to say before she surprised him by throwing herself into his arms and kissing him passionately. “I love you too John,” Chelsea whispered against his lips. “I do.”

“Say that again love,” John whispered, he wanted to hear those words from her lips again.

“I love you John,” she said again. John hauled Chelsea up against him, he held her tightly as he returned her kiss, their mouths meeting again and again before she broke free to nuzzle and nip lightly at his neck. 

John shivered; his shy love had turned into a minx. “Easy there love,” he cooed softly, “We’ve got all night.” 

Chelsea looked him right in his dark brown eyes, “And I want to spend the rest of the night with you making love to me.” Chelsea didn’t miss how his dark brown eyes darkened even more at her words. 

“Are you sure this is what you really want love?” John asked softly as he tenderly cradled her face in his hands. 

“Yes,” Chelsea answered without hesitation. “I’m sorry about earlier, I tried so hard to deny it, but I do love you John. I’ve never felt like this before for anyone, so fast. And it scares the hell out of me,” she admitted. “But I want to be with you too,” she smiled. 

That was all John needed to hear from Chelsea. He gently traced his fingers over her delicate cheekbones as he looked intently into her eyes, his gaze holding hers. “I love you Chelsea,” John said softly. “All I can do is show you just how much.” And then he kissed her. Chelsea returned his passion-fueled kiss, holding nothing back. She loved John and she was no longer afraid to show him just how much she loved him, how much she wanted him. “Bloody hell, I want you so damn much right now love,” John whispered as he nuzzled and nipped her ear. 

“Then take me, I’m yours,” Chelsea whispered as she unbuttoned his shirt all the way, slipping her hands inside to caress the bared skin, her nails gently raking over his nipples and she smiled against his chest as she heard John let out a low sexy growl that only made her want him even more. 

“I intend to love,” he growled in her ear. “By the time I’m done with you, neither one of us will be able to move,” he promised as he swung her up into his arms. Chelsea wrapped her arms around John’s neck as she pressed her face into the side of his neck as he carried her from the living area over to the bed. He sat her down in front of the bed before moving behind her. “I love this dress on you, so damn sexy, but I bet it would look even better off of you love,” he purred as he slipped first one strap then the other one down with his teeth. He leaned down, his head on her shoulder as he pressed nipping kisses there. “Where’s the zipper love?” he asked, his mouth against her shoulder. 

“There isn’t one,” Chelsea managed to gasp out. “It ties completely in the back,” she added, her voice breathless. 

“Ooohhh, easy access…very naughty love, I like it,” he whispered seductively and Chelsea could feel the heated look he was giving her, turning her on even more. He slowly untied the dress, unlacing it in the back and as the material parted, he was there nipping hotly at her neck and shoulders as he ran his hands slowly over the skin that was revealed to him, all the way down along the curve of her spine. The black dress fell to the floor and she carefully stepped out of it leaving her in nothing but her black sheer lace bra and panties. John’s breath caught as he just looked at her. “So damn beautiful love,” he whispered against her skin as he nuzzled her neck. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he swept her long dark brown hair out of the way, placing an open-mouthed kiss in the crook of her neck. 

“John,” his name was a breathless plea from her lips. Chelsea leaned back against him; she could feel his body heat as their bodies came into contact, his bare chest against her back. His lips were warm, his breath hot as his tongue glided sensuously across her skin. She shivered at the seductive touch, especially when he slid his hands down her shoulders, over her arms and then cupped her breasts. He rubbed her nipples through the black lace creating a delicious friction as she arched into his touch. 

“Chelsea,” John groaned as his lips moved up from her neck to claim her mouth in a heated kiss. Chelsea reached up behind her, wrapping her arm at the back of John’s neck as she lifted her mouth to receive his kiss, returning it with a need and desire that matched his. She kissed him hungrily, deeply, her tongue sliding against his as he continued to touch her. His fingertips closed on her nipples, rubbing and pinching the hardened peaks through the black lace. Her head dropped back against his shoulder as his head moved down her belly to rest possessively on her hip. He pressed against her and she could feel his erection pressing against her backside. “What you do to me love,” he rasped, his breathing harsh as he pressed his lips into her neck inhaling her heated scent. He thought he’d soon go mad if he didn’t get inside of her and quickly. 

John unhooked the clasp on her black lace bra; he caught the wisp of black lace tossing it to the floor. He turned Chelsea to face him, she was even more exquisite then he imagined. John reached out and gently ran his hand down along the side of her neck. “You’re so beautiful love,” he said huskily as he looked at her. Chelsea felt herself blush slightly as she felt the heat from his intense gaze as he just looked at her. 

“And you my love, are way overdressed,” she purred at him as she pulled his shirt free of his black leather trousers. 

“Yeah love? What do you intend to do about it?” he asked, raising his eyebrow at her. 

“Do you have any idea how much it turns me on when you look at me like that?” she replied, giving him a wicked grin of her own as she smoothed the material over his shoulders, letting the shirt fall to the floor. She pressed her mouth to his chest, kissing and licking the warm tanned smooth skin. She moved lower, licking at his nipple before tugging on it gently with her teeth as his hands laced themselves tightly in her hair. He growled low in his throat, a deep sexy low growl that had her stomach muscles clenching with desire. Her hand moved to his waist, reaching for the fastening on his black leather trousers. She palmed his erection through the leather as she carefully eased the zipper down. John gritted his teeth as he thrust helplessly into her hand. Bloody hell if she kept touching him, it would be over before it even began. 

“Not this time love,” he panted when she went to slip her hand inside his boxers. “I want you too badly right now, you’ll get your chance next time,” he promised as he removed the last of his clothes. Chelsea’s eyes widened as she got a good look at John, he was well endowed. There was no doubt about that. And she wondered how on earth he would ever fit inside her. 

All thoughts of that flew out the window as John kissed her. He never stopped kissing her as he walked her backwards to the huge canopy bed, where they fell down hard on the bed together. John slid his body over hers and Chelsea trembled as she felt John all hard against her, pressing her body further down into the soft sheets. John wanted to take his time making love to Chelsea, wanted to discover all the ways to make her cry out his name in pleasure. He was so crazy with wanting her he didn’t know how long he’d last this first time with her. He softly murmured her name as he pressed soft kisses over her face, her throat, the curve of her shoulder. He moved lower, kissing the hollow between her breasts. Her skin tasted so sweet beneath his lips, never had a woman tempted him as much as she did. “I want you Chelsea, bloody hell how I want you love,” he groaned against her skin. She let out a husky cry as his lips closed over one taut nipple, drawing hungrily on her as his hand caressed the other one. 

She arched her neck, tangling her hands in John’s long reddish brown hair as he continued to tease her with his lips and teeth as he gently nipped at her breasts. “Tell me what you like love,” John growled at her ear as his hand left her breast to glide slowly over her belly, over her hip until she felt his hand on her thigh, ever so slowly moving higher. She gasped his name letting him know of her pleasure as he palmed her most intimate area. He could feel her wet heat through the material as he caressed her through her panties. “Are you ready for me love? Let’s find out shall we?” he murmured as he slipped two fingers underneath the edge of her panties touching her bare skin. 

Chelsea cried out, grabbing at his arms as he slipped a finger inside her, finding and stroking that sensitive bundle of nerves. He couldn’t believe how hot, how wet she already was. Just when he didn’t think he could be turned on even more…“You’re so wet for me already love,” John said thickly as he kissed her neck, her arousal increased his and he hardened even more. He heard a shaky version of his name from Chelsea as he continued to stroke her leaving her quaking in his arms. 

“John please,” she begged softly, wanting him inside her.

“Soon love, soon,” he purred as he took his hand away before kissing his way down the rest of her body. He couldn’t wait to be buried deep inside of her as her wet heat surrounded him. He paused at her hip, giving her a soft nip with his teeth. His lips brushed her inner thigh and she parted them as he settled himself between her legs. He kissed the inner crease of her leg and then he kissed her intimate area right through her panties, slowly dragging his tongue over her. Her hips lifted off the bed as she moaned, clutching his hair. “I want to taste you fully love, but not this time, I won’t last,” he growled against her. He fingered the skimpy black lace. “These are so hot love, but what say we get them out of the way yeah?” And with that, he grasped the material with his teeth and edged her panties downward. “Lift your hips for me love,” he said as he tugged them down. She quickly did as he asked lifting her hips and the last of her clothes slid down her legs landing on the floor along with the rest of their clothes. 

His hand ran the length of her inner thigh, his mouth following. “More John, please,” Chelsea whimpered.


	15. Chapter 15

“As if you have to ask, I’ve been dying to make love to you,” he said as he crawled back up her body. Chelsea kissed and nipped at his neck as she rubbed herself against his straining erection, letting him know that she wanted him inside her and now. John growled, she felt good, too damn good. “Keep that up love and it will be over before I even get started,” he panted. He looked at her, his dark brown eyes practically smoldered with desire. Chelsea actually trembled from the look in his eyes, it was hungry, ravenous as if he’d never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her. And his touch….how it made her burn for him. He knew just where, just how to touch her. 

“John,” she pleaded as she moved restlessly beneath him.

“Yes, now love,” he said, his self-control all but gone. John nudged her legs apart with his knee. “You’ve got me love, I’m all yours,” he whispered as he laced his fingers with hers. He carefully guided himself inside her entering slowly. He hissed in pleasure at how good she felt. “You’re so tight there love,” he panted, his breath caught at how tight she was. She was so snug around him, he was harder than he’d ever been and he didn’t want to hurt her. And then he felt it, a slight resistance that prevented him from going in further. “Chelsea, look at me love,” John said gently. “Is this your first time?” he asked. 

Chelsea nodded. “I’ve never done this before,” she admitted quietly. “That night I decided I was finally ready, well that was when I caught Ryan,” she finished. 

“It’s alright love, we’ll take it slow this first time. I’ll be gentle,” he promised as he tenderly kissed her. He kissed her deeply as he took her in a single deep thrust joining them together. Chelsea tightened her fingers around John’s crying out softly as her body took him all the way in. John nearly howled in pleasure as he buried himself deep inside her, her wet heat surrounding him. “You feel so damn good love,” he moaned into her neck. He didn’t move just then, she was so tight around him that he almost came just from entering her. “Chelsea,” he said her name softly, hoping he hadn’t hurt her.

“I’m fine,” Chelsea reassured John and she was. The way he felt inside of her was nothing short of wonderful. John groaned softly as he felt Chelsea slightly move her hips beneath him as she ran her hands across his shoulders and down his back, desperately needing John to finish what he’d started. Chelsea knew now that John was the one she had been waiting for. 

“Bloody hell love, you’re driving me crazy here,” John gasped, his voice slightly ragged sounding as he felt her move underneath him. “Are you sure I didn’t hurt you?” he asked, concerned. 

Chelsea just smiled at him. “I promise I’m fine, but I’d be even better if you’d finish what you started here,” she purred as she wound her arms around his neck, dragging his head down to kiss him. “Now then, I believe you said something about making love to me until both of us couldn’t move,” she purred softly against his mouth as she tugged on his pouty bottom lip with her teeth as she suddenly squeezed her inner muscles around him. 

“Oh believe me love, I intend to,” John growled, raising one elegant eyebrow at her as he gave a slight movement of his own hips as he prepared to shag her senseless. “I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you love,” he growled again as he began moving in and out as slowly as he could stand. Chelsea’s eyes widened at the pleasure as she felt him move inside her. John was determined to take his time making love to her. He never wanted Chelsea to forget this night because he knew he would remember this night with her always. “You feel so damn good love, so tight, so wet,” he groaned low into her ear before taking the lobe into his mouth, nipping it. “Wrap your legs around me love,” John urged her as she wrapped her long shapely legs around his waist, holding him close. “Oh yes love, just like that,” he groaned as he felt her arms and legs wrap around him, allowing him to sink even deeper inside her. He slid his hands under her back, holding her even closer to him but yet it still wasn’t close enough for either of them. 

“You feel so good John,” Chelsea moaned as she threaded her fingers in John’s long hair as she held onto him tightly, her pleasure building more and more. Her head fell back against the pillows as she felt John place hungry kisses on her neck, his long hair brushing over her skin, she gasped in pleasure at the feel of him as he moved inside her over and over again. Chelsea’s soft breathy moans filled his ears as he felt her clutch wildly at his back. She moved with him as her hips arched uncontrollably in response to his thrusts, her own movements matching every one of his own. “Please John, go faster, give it to me harder,” she panted harshly as her teeth gripped his neck. 

John gave her a low sexy growl as he gripped her hips in his hands lifting her up towards him as his thrusts became deeper, a little rougher. She cried out in pleasure as she clung to him. John growled low in her ear as he rolled his hips against her, giving her a particularly hard deep thrust. “Like this love? Let me you hear you,” he demanded raggedly against her mouth. 

“Yes John, yes please!” Chelsea cried out. The way his body felt against hers was nothing short of sheer ecstasy. The feel of his skin on hers, the soft brush of his hair on her neck, his arms wrapped tightly around her, everything. He drove deeply inside her again, this time rolling his hips a little as he watched her eyes widen in reaction to the pleasure he was giving her. The look of sheer pleasure etched across her face had to be the sexiest thing he had ever seen. John was glad that Chelsea wasn’t anything like the other women he’d been with. None of them had ever excited him as much or made him feel the unrestrained passion that made him lose control of all his senses. “John,” she whimpered. Hearing her cry out his name as he brought her closer to a release only fueled his desire to satisfy her. 

He felt himself tightening, he knew he was dangerously close to losing complete control but instead he concentrated on her pleasure. Nothing had ever mattered to him as much as her. He felt the clenching of her inner muscles around him working him as they tightened even more around him. Her breathing quickened as he felt the bite of her nails in his shoulder. “I’ve got you love, let me have it,” John rasped as he thrust once then again as he felt her entire body shudder beneath him. She buried her face in his chest as she cried out his name, her body taut as she came apart in his arms. John was there, coming right after her. Holding her pressed close against him, he screamed her name, biting his lower lip from the intense pleasure, his back arched as he came hard and deep inside her. 

Chelsea fell back against the pillows as she collapsed in John’s arms. She held him tight as she tried to catch her breath while regaining some control of her senses. John buried his face in her neck as she stroked his hair, her touch calming him. He actually felt himself tremble against her from the intensity of their lovemaking. It had never been that satisfying or that intense for him before, not with anyone, until now with Chelsea. 

They just laid there together like that for a few moments with him still inside her as Chelsea just held John close, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck. Once John felt like he could move, he rolled over on his back bringing Chelsea down with him. He held her close to him as he gently brushed her long dark brown hair from her face. “Are you alright love? I wasn’t too rough with you was I?” he asked. He nuzzled her neck brushing light kisses across her skin. 

“I’m fine,” Chelsea sighed contentedly smiling at him. “You weren’t rough with me, but I certainly wouldn’t mind if you were.” She lovingly ran her hand along his square jaw and he leaned into her touch before taking her hand in his and slowly kissing the palm of her hand. That simple touch was enough to make her shiver as he let his lips linger there. 

“It’s never been that good for me before love,” John confessed and Chelsea blushed.

“I’m so glad I waited for you my love,” Chelsea said as she lovingly nuzzled his neck. 

_ My love _John decided that he liked the sound of that as he leaned over to give her a slow lingering kiss that left the both of them breathless. If John had anything to do with it, he would also be her last, he couldn’t bear the thought of another man ever kissing or touching Chelsea. 

Chelsea laid there with her head on John’s chest, she could hear the beating of his heart beneath her ear and at that moment it was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard. Completely satisfied and content she laid there in his arms, her hand gently stroking his slightly damp chest. John ran his hand up and down her arm before slowly running his fingers down her neck as he kissed her. “Get some rest now love,” John said softly as he pulled up the sheet over them. “You’re going to need it for later,” he added as he smiled that sexy smile of his at her. 

“I don’t doubt that,” Chelsea purred, perfectly sated. John definitely knew what he was doing in the bedroom. 

“It will be even better next time,” he promised giving her that sinfully sexy look as he raised a long elegant eyebrow at her. Chelsea just looked at John in wonderment.

“I don’t know how it could possibly get even better than this,” Chelsea purred as she lightly trailed her nails over his still sensitive nipples. 


	16. Chapter 16

John felt himself quickly getting aroused again, if this hadn’t been Chelsea’s first time, he’d gladly roll her over on her back and show her! “So is that a challenge I hear now love?” John asked as he thrust his hip against her and Chelsea actually blushed as she felt him harden slightly against her. “I’m more than ready to show you just how much better it can be love,” he growled low into her neck. Chelsea found that out later that night just how right John was as she awoke to him kissing the curve of her neck, his hand slowly snaking down her belly down to her hip. “I want you again love,” he purred against her shoulder, his teeth grazing her skin. 

No more words were spoken as Chelsea reached for John, pulling his head down for a hungry kiss. She softly moaned his name while he kissed and caressed her as if he couldn’t get enough of her. She was more than ready for him as she took him in easily this time, her body eagerly welcoming his as he made love to her again, this time hard and fast, almost frantically, their screams of release echoing off the walls before they finally fell asleep in each other’s arms exhausted.

The next morning John woke up to Chelsea lying next to him, still fast asleep in his arms. The night he spent making love with Chelsea had been nothing short of incredible. He had almost been afraid he’d wake up to find out it had all been just a dream. But it wasn’t, it was real. Just like the beautiful woman sleeping in his arms was real. John just looked at Chelsea for a moment simply watching her as she slept. He couldn’t believe how in such a short time Chelsea had come to be everything to him. In a matter of days she had managed to turn his world upside down and he absolutely loved it. John knew without a doubt that he loved Chelsea; he had never felt this intensely about anyone else before. What he thought he had felt for Janine was nothing compared to the love he felt for Chelsea. _Guess I really wore you out there love _he thought as he lovingly ran a finger over her delicate cheekbone down to her full red lips. He lightly nuzzled her neck; she stirred only to move closer into him. _How did I ever get so lucky as to find you love? _John thought as he smiled. John reached for his boxers slipping into them as he found his glasses and put them on. 

“John?” Chelsea asked sleepily as she reached across the bed for him. 

“There you are,” he grinned as he leaned over to give her a soft kiss. “Go ahead and have a lie in love, I’m just going to order up some breakfast for us,” John replied.

“Sounds good, I’m hungry,” she remarked. “But not so much for food,” she purred, fully awake now. 

“I’m sure you are love but I promise you won’t be for long,” John growled as he pounced on her giving her a lusty kiss as he pinned her to the mattress. 

“Now _that _is what I call a good morning kiss,” Chelsea purred when he finally broke the kiss. John looked so damned sexy with his glasses on; she couldn’t keep her hands off him. “I love these,” she said about his glasses. “And I was right, you look damn sexy in them,” she said, kissing him. 

“Thank you love,” John said as he actually blushed. A woman who loved him in his glasses? That was a first! John went over to the phone to have breakfast sent out to the bungalow. Chelsea slipped into John’s burgundy button down shirt. She walked over to where John was on the phone. Moving quietly up behind him, she slipped her arms around his waist as she pressed a kiss to his back. Her hands moved up caressing his chest before finding his nipples, playing with them. She felt him breathe in sharply just before he hung up the phone. John turned to see Chelsea wearing his burgundy button down shirt and nothing else as she only had two of the buttons in the middle buttoned. His dark brown eyes darkened even more as he decided there was nothing sexier than seeing Chelsea dressed in his clothes. “Do you have any idea just how damn sexy you look in my clothes?” John asked his voice suddenly husky sounding as he drew her in his arms. 

“I hope you don’t mind John,” Chelsea said, blushing at the look he gave her. 

“Not at all love,” he purred. “Still hungry I see,” John then hissed softly as she suddenly stroked his erection through his boxers before slipping her hand inside stroking him. He moaned softly as he thrust into her hand. He had woken up aroused and her touch only fanned the fire. 

“I’m hungry for you my love, what are you going to do about it?” she teased as she then licked his nipple giving his erection a gentle squeeze before breaking free.

“You minx,” John growled at her. “When I catch you love…” Chelsea managed to take a couple of steps before he lunged at her. John caught Chelsea easily, tossing her over his shoulder. “Someone’s being very naughty this morning,” he said as he swatted her on her curvy behind. John tossed Chelsea on the bed and in a flash he had his boxers off and she could see how much he wanted her as he slid his body over hers. “This is what I intend to do about it love,” he purred as he dove in for her neck, licking and sucking the skin there. Chelsea’s hands went for his hair as he nipped that sensitive place beneath her ear. Unbuttoning her shirt, again with the easy access, lowering his head he returned the favor as he ran the backs of his fingers over her nipples. She moaned as he kissed and nuzzled her breasts, flicking his tongue out over the taut peaks. He didn’t have to touch her to know that she was already wet and ready for him. Chelsea returned his slow deep kisses and sensual touches as John entered her with a single deep thrust. He soon had her crying out his name as he slowly made love to her again. 

Chelsea dozed off after their morning romp in bed but she awoke when she heard a knock at the door. She watched John come back with a tray of French toast with bacon and eggs along with glasses of orange juice. And syrup and whipped cream, lots of it. _Now who’s being naughty _she smirked. She sat up as John carefully placed the tray on the bed as he settled himself beside her. “Mmmm…french toast, how did you know?” Chelsea asked.

“Lucky guess I suppose,” John grinned as he kissed her nose. He sat the tray on their lap and they dug in, feeding each other bites of the yummy French toast in between kisses. “I believe you have some whipped cream right about here darling,” John said as he leaned in, licking the cream from the corner of her mouth before his lips parted hers in a deep lingering kiss. 

Chelsea took some of the whipped cream with her finger and was about to put it to good use when instead John took her finger and drew it into his mouth, licking it clean. That very gesture sent a flood of warmth all the way down to her belly. “John,” she whispered, and he could hear the desire in her voice by the way she said his name. John did her one better as he then took some of the cream, dabbing it on her neck and throat. He leaned in as he proceeded to slowly lick it off of her, dragging his tongue across her skin before moving up to her mouth again. 

“You’re such a tempting little minx, you know that love?” he growled at her as he half pulled her into his lap. He simply could not get enough of her; the taste of her soft skin beneath his lips was so sweet, beckoning him. He kissed that sensitive spot beneath her ear that he knew made her melt into his arms. He trailed his tongue down her collarbone where her neck and shoulder met nuzzling her as his hands slid up underneath her shirt, his gentle hands sliding up over her warm bare skin. She whispered his name on a shaky sigh, her fingers curling into his long reddish brown hair, his breath was warm upon her skin. John had to hold himself back before he got too carried away again. She could so easily make him lose all sense of control. 

John just held Chelsea in his arms and then she nuzzled his neck, taking in his scent. She couldn’t believe that this sweet, sexy man loved her and to think he was all hers. She couldn’t believe how much her life had changed since that day she first saw him on the beach. Already she loved him so much. John was everything she had ever wanted, everything she could ever want. Chelsea hoped John knew just how much she loved him, how much he meant to her. “I love you John,” she whispered against his ear. “I do, more than you’ll ever know,” she whispered running her hand over his square jaw. 

John tightened his arms around her. “I’ll never get tired of hearing that love. I love you too Chelsea, more than I’ve ever loved anyone. I’m so glad I took that chance and told you how I feel about you love,” he whispered. 

“So am I,” Chelsea agreed. Because now she couldn’t imagine her life without John in it. “So what do you have planned for the day?” Chelsea asked as they just laid there in each other’s arms, she had her arm around his waist as his hand rubbed lazy circles over her back.

“Well the idea of spending the rest of the day in bed with you does hold a certain appeal,” John answered as he gave her that look.

“Hmmm….well in that case I might could be persuaded,” Chelsea teased.

“Oh you can, can you?” John smirked. “Allow me to persuade you then love,” he purred as he rolled her over on her back. Taking her hands and holding them above her head, he pinned her against the mattress. He attacked her neck, kissing and nipping her skin before going lower to kiss and touch every part of her. “I want to have you again love,” he growled as he made his way back up her body. 


	17. Chapter 17

“Yes John, I want you inside of me, please,” Chelsea whimpered. He could hear the desire in her voice as she writhed against him. Before she could even think he was inside her, thrusting hard and deep as he hurled them both to a heart stopping release that left the both of them completely knackered. Completely spent, they collapsed together in each other’s arms as John gasped, trying to catch his breath. Every time he made love with Chelsea, it just got hotter between them. 

“I don’t know about you but after all that, I believe I could go for a shower right now,” Chelsea declared as she sat up before getting off the bed and headed for the bathroom. She looked back over her shoulder at John, giving him a look that clearly invited him to join her. John didn’t miss the seductive way Chelsea looked at him. John gave a glance toward the bathroom; he could hear her in the bathroom with the shower running. Just imaging Chelsea in the shower, all that wet skin that just begged to be touched.....and he was immediately hard again. With a devilish smile, he quickly headed towards the bathroom. John moved quietly as he slowly opened the shower door as he slipped in quietly behind Chelsea. John slipped his arms around her from behind. Leaning his head on her shoulder, he began nibbling on her shoulder. 

“John,” Chelsea gasped softly in surprise as she felt his body pressed tightly against hers, his arms around her. She could feel his erection pressing against her from behind. _Oh my….again? _she thought with a shiver. 

“Thought you might like some company there love,” John purred softly against her skin as he took the soap from her and began to wash her back as his hands moved gently over her back and shoulders. Chelsea couldn’t help but sigh softly in pleasure as she melted against him. He kissed the back of her neck as his hands roamed freely over her water slicked skin. John suddenly turned Chelsea towards him, capturing her mouth in a heated, searching kiss. She kissed him back just as fiercely as he backed her up against the shower wall. “I want you, Chelsea,” John growled softly against her lips as he ran a hand possessively down her hip, bringing her up against him, she could feel him hard against her. She reached down between them and began to stroke him causing him to moan and growl softly into her neck. 

“So I noticed,” Chelsea gasped as he took a nipple into his mouth while thrusting his hip against her. 

_ This is sheer madness _John thought as he got ready to take Chelsea again. “You do this to me, I just can’t get enough of you love,” John whispered as he lifted her by the waist, lowering her carefully onto his erection. Chelsea gasped his name as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Hang on tight there love,” John said, his voice ragged as he surged into her hard causing her to tighten her legs around him as he moved slowly at first. Chelsea’s head fell back as John nipped at the hollow of her throat before moving lower to lick the beaded droplets of water from her breasts. Her hands buried themselves into his long reddish brown hair, her own breathing ragged as John continued to move harder inside her. In no time, both of them felt the familiar tightening of their bodies and John increased the intensity of his movements to bring them both to the edge as he pushed himself harder and deeper inside her. He felt her clench him, even more tightly this time as she screamed out his name. He followed her, crying out his own release as his head dropped down on her shoulder. When his breathing had slowed down somewhat, he gently set her down on her feet. Chelsea held onto John’s arms, her legs shaking. John held Chelsea close to him as he tenderly kissed her, running his hand over her neck. 

“You were right John,” Chelsea breathed when she could finally speak. “It does get better,” she smiled. 

“I’m glad you think so love,” John said as he just smiled at Chelsea, holding her close for a moment. He turned the water off as he helped her out of the shower. They dried each other off and John went to slip into a pair of boxers and jeans as Chelsea dressed to head back to the hotel so she could get some of her own clothes. Even though John certainly didn’t mind her walking around in his clothes, it was such a turn on for him. “Chelsea, I want you with me love,” he said softly. ‘Stay here at the bungalow with me please?” he asked as he stepped over to her and wrapped his arms around her. “I just want to spend the rest of our time here together.”

Chelsea looked at John and nodded. “Yes, I want that too John,” Chelsea said softly as she brushed a kiss to his lips. “I won’t be long,” she promised as she left for the hotel. After last night, there was no way John would sleep without Chelsea beside him, not while she was still here at least. 

Lauren was surprised to finally see Chelsea come back to their room. “There you are!” she exclaimed. “Thought I was going to have to send out a search party for you two!” she laughed.

“As you can imagine I’ve been very occupied,” Chelsea smirked. 

“So I see,” Lauren remarked as she took in her friend’s disheveled appearance and the numerous love bites on her neck. “What are you doing?” she asked finally when she saw that Chelsea was tossing clothes into a suitcase. 

“John asked me to stay with him at the bungalow the rest of the time we’re here. I want to spend every moment I can with him so I said I would,” Chelsea answered with a slight blush. 

“I’m happy for you Chelsea. John seems like a really great guy, it’s obvious that he cares for you deeply and I’ve never seen you look so happy,” Lauren said. “You two are good for each other.”

“As much as I tried to deny it at first, I love John. I never planned on falling in love with John. But there’s just something about him. I love him Lauren and that thought no longer terrifies me,” she smiled as she packed the rest of her things. “At least now you and Simon will have the room all to yourselves.”

“Well actually, I’ve been spending most of the time with Simon at his bungalow,” Lauren actually blushed. 

“Thought so,” Chelsea teased. “So is it serious between you and Simon then?” she asked. 

“I think it could be,” Lauren answered seriously. “I’d like for it to be anyway. I’m falling in love with him, and I think he just might love me too. But we’ll see what happens.”

Chelsea and John became inseparable after that as they spent the last days of their time in Antigua together. They spent the days and nights making love often and just lying in bed talking. Chelsea felt like she knew John better than she knew herself. John was quite the romantic, taking her horseback riding and picnics on the beach, and even dancing, along with spending time with the rest of their band and their girlfriends. As their time together drew to an end, Chelsea kept finding herself wondering if she would see John again after this? With him in London and her in New York? How could they ever make it work and when would they even get to see each other, let alone spend time together?

One evening when they were in bed John noticed that Chelsea was unusually quiet. “Something on your mind there love?” he asked.

“I was just thinking is all,” she answered. 

“About?” he prompted. 

“About us. I wish we didn’t have to go home in three days. I’m going to miss you so much,” she said quietly. “I’m going to miss being here with you like this.”

“Chelsea, look at me love,” John said gently. “Just because our time here together will soon be over doesn’t mean we won’t still see each other. I thought I had made my feelings for you perfectly clear. I love you Chelsea and I want to be with you. What I have with you here is not just some fling. It’s real and I’ll do whatever it takes to be with you,” he said seriously. 

Chelsea’s heart raced at his heartfelt words, she knew he really meant what he said just now. He drew her even closer to him. “I love you John, I want to be with you too my love, but how will we ever make it work with you in London and me in New York?” she asked.

“We’ll make it work,” John assured her. “Just trust me on this alright love?” Chelsea nodded. “Now then love, how about we make the most of the time we have left?” he suggested, raising an eyebrow as he moved over her. 

“You my love are insatiable,” she purred as she already felt his lips move to her neck.

“But you love me anyway,” he replied trailing his lips over her throat. 

“Yes I do,” she sighed as he then kissed her, a wonderful distraction. 

Before they knew it, their final day in Antigua had arrived. They would both leave tomorrow afternoon for home, he to London, England and she to New York. They were determined to make the most of their last day together. They started the day having breakfast in bed together before spending a relaxing day on the beach swimming. Mid-afternoon found them in bed where they took a quick nap. “Wake up love,” John said, leaning over to kiss her shoulder.

“What is it?” she asked, nuzzling his cheek 

“I’ve got dinner reservations for tonight, just us,” John answered. John had a romantic evening planned for them and he couldn’t wait, Chelsea was going to be so surprised. 

“That sounds lovely,” Chelsea agreed. That evening found them at an exclusive restaurant called _La Luna _that had been highly recommended by Nick. “Oh John, this is amazing,” Chelsea said softly as they were ushered into a private dining room. There were candles and flowers on the table. They were seated in a circular booth and after their food was brought to the table, the door was closed and the couple was left in complete privacy. 

John couldn’t take his eyes off Chelsea; she was wearing a black dress with a long flowing skirt that had thigh high slits on each side. The thin straps exposed her back and shoulders. He leaned over nuzzling her shoulder with his lips and she leaned into him, her face pressed into his hair. “Have I told you just how beautiful you look tonight love?” John whispered against her ear. 

“You did, but I don’t mind you telling me again,” she smiled. 

“You simply take my breath away every time I see you love,” John confessed as Chelsea blushed a little. John did the same thing to her and tonight was no exception. He looked every bit as handsome tonight dressed in a hot red suit with a white shirt and black tie. Chelsea cradled the side of his face as he leaned in and softly kissed her.


	18. Chapter 18

His hand disappeared under the table stroking her knee before moving slowly up her leg underneath her dress as his hand discovered the slits in her skirt. “Ready for dessert I see,” Chelsea purred as he lightly nipped at her neck. 

“I can’t help it,” John said against her neck. “All I can think of is how much I want to touch you right now,” he growled. 

“Then go ahead, it’s just the two of us alone here,” Chelsea purred.

“You are such a naughty girl love, I love it, a lot,” he growled. She felt his hand moving higher up her thigh and her breathing quickened as his fingers slipped past the material of the teddy she wore underneath her dress. She parted her thighs just a little to give him room as his hand rubbed her through the lacy material. 

“More,” she whispered her demand. He slipped a finger inside her warm heat, stroking the sensitive bundle of nerves there. 

“Always so wet and ready for me,” he whispered, his lips brushing the shell of her ear. “I want you love,” he growled. She whimpered at his touch, the feeling of his warm breath on her neck as he sucked the skin there. Her hand grabbed the table as her pleasure increased. He then kissed her deeply, his tongue meeting hers as he continued to stroke her, his fingers stroking her with just the right amount of pressure. 

“John,” Chelsea whimpered, biting her lip as she tried to stifle a moan. John didn’t miss the way her dark brown eyes suddenly darkened and he knew she was close. Just watching her aroused the hell out of him. 

“I want to make you come,” he purred as he took her earlobe between his teeth. 

“Yes John, please,” she pleaded, breathless. He focused on moving his fingers in the perfect spot as he moved his fingers faster and a moment later she came undone, clutching his arm as she buried her face in his neck moaning his name. 

“That was so damn hot, I love you Chelsea,” John said as he kissed her lustily. This time he groaned when he felt Chelsea’s hand on the front of his trousers and she smiled wickedly when she discovered he already had an erection. “Not here love,” he said gently as he covered her hand with his. “If you touch me now, I won’t be able to hold back.”

“What if I didn’t want you to,” she teased, her own lips nibbling on his ear. 

“I want you but when I come, I want to be inside you,” John growled softly at her, giving her a heated look. Just then there was a discreet knock at the door and they both pulled away smiling naughtily as their dinner plates were taken away and dessert, a chocolate mousse was brought in. “Looks delicious, but I just had something even better,” he purred looking at her and Chelsea blushed. They took turns feeding each other the rich decadent dessert. “You have a little bit right here,” John said as he leaned in licking the chocolate off the corner of her lip. 

“Maybe you’d better make sure you got it all,” she said and that he did, leaving her breathless when he finally pulled away. 

“Would you like to dance love?” John asked as soft, slow music began to play. 

“I’d love to,” she replied. And taking her hand, John led Chelsea out to the middle of the room. Chelsea sighed as his arms held her tight against him. _I wish this night didn’t have to end _she thought as she slipped her arms around his neck. They danced so close together, her face was pressed in the crook of his neck. John shivered as he felt her breath on his skin, smelled her soft perfume. John looked at Chelsea, giving her a heated seductive look as he suddenly crashed his lips against hers. He molded her body against his letting her know he wanted her and he wanted her now. 

“I think it’s time we head back love,” John said, his voice suddenly husky. 

“Definitely,” she agreed, breathless. John paid the bill before calling for a car; they snogged the entire way there as they couldn’t get back to the bungalow fast enough. John hurried them up the stairs and Chelsea laughed softly when John fumbled for the lock on the door in his hurry to get them both inside. Once inside, John had Chelsea up against the wall with his body pressed into hers, he gave her a smoldering look before he took her lips in a hungry kiss, kissing her as if he couldn’t get enough of her. 

“Time for bed love,” he said, his voice rough with desire. Breathless from his kiss, Chelsea could only nod. John swung Chelsea up in his arms, she leaned her face into the crook of his neck nuzzling him as he carried her over to the bed. John found himself a bit distracted at the feel of her lips on his skin. He set her slowly down, letting her body slide intimately down the length of his. They kissed as they slowly undressed each other, tossing their clothes in a heap on the floor. That look John gave Chelsea when he saw her in that lavender lace teddy…he was in full on smolder. “Very sexy love,” he purred as his fingers toyed with the silky drawstrings on the front. “Such a shame though because it’s not going to stay on very long,” he growled as he nuzzled the valley of her breasts. 

Chelsea pushed John back so he was sitting on the bed. “I saw it and I thought about you my love,” she said, her voice seductive. “All I could think about was how much fun you would have taking it off of me,” she purred against his lips as she straddled his lap. 

“Oh you did, did you love?” John smiled.

“Mmmmhmmm,” she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her body was molded intimately against his, she could feel his erection pressing against her and when she moved John let out a soft groan, he could feel her heat through the thin fabric. 

“Do you have any idea just how turned on I was back at the restaurant, watching you as I pleasured you….you are so naughty love,” he purred, giving her that look as he slid his hands down over her backside, holding her tightly against him. 

“You make me naughty, you know,” Chelsea smiled back at him. Before meeting John, no way would she ever had done such a thing, but being with John made her want to lose all her inhibitions. “When you touch me…the way you touch me gets me all out of sorts,” Chelsea purred, her voice purely sensual as she took his hands in hers guiding them down to her breasts. 

“Like this love?” he demanded softly as his hands palmed her breasts, rubbing her nipples through the lace as his fingers teased them into hardened peaks. 

“Yes John,” Chelsea answered him, her voice a breathless purr as her eyes closed in pleasure as he suddenly pinched them and she couldn’t contain the throaty moan she let out as she arched herself into his hands seeking more. Chelsea opened her eyes to find John looking at her, his own dark brown eyes smoldering as they looked right into hers. 

“That look on your face when I touch you….drives me crazy love,” he growled as he licked a wet path down her neck with his tongue. His mouth moved lower, replacing his hands with his mouth. He tongued her nipples, first one then the other through the lavender lace before drawing it between his lips into his mouth. His tongue along with the lace created a delicious friction that drove Chelsea wild as her hands went for his hair, holding him close to her. He gave her nipple a slight tug with his teeth as she writhed against him. His fingers quickly untied the silky drawstrings releasing her breasts and he honed in on one, his mouth closing over it.

“John…” Chelsea moaned, nearly sobbing as her fingers played with the hair at the back of his neck. John groaned softly, the taste of her skin was something he’d never get enough of. He flicked his tongue over the taut peak before releasing it. He raised his head to look at her, his eyes nearly black with desire. 

“Get on the bed love, now,” he demanded roughly. Chelsea wasted no time slipping off his lap as she stood up. Before she knew what was happening, John had stripped the lavender teddy off her and he pushed her none too gently down on the bed. In seconds John had his boxers off and he joined her as he slid his body over hers. They both knew tonight was it, the end of their time together. Chelsea saw the emotion and pure longing in John’s dark brown eyes. He was looking at her in a way no other man ever had, with pure desire and love. She reached out to tenderly stroke his square jaw as he leaned into her touch. She wished for a moment that time would stop and so that tomorrow would never come. His lips crashed into hers, kissing her hungrily, his naked body pressed against hers, his hands exploring every curve. She felt his fingertips along with his lips brush over every inch of her as if he were memorizing the taste and scent of her skin. He placed soft, lingering kisses on her face, her neck, her throat and shoulders before raising his head to look at her again. The look he gave her, full of unrestrained desire had her trembling in his arms. 


	19. Chapter 19

Without a word, he kissed his way down her body, his lips lingering on her hip. He caressed her thighs and she opened for him as he settled himself between her legs as he moved up to the most intimate part of her, hooking her legs over his shoulders. Chelsea let out a soft moan as she felt his mouth close over her, his breath was hot as it fanned across her skin. His tongue slipped inside her and she cried out his name in pleasure as her hips cleared the bed offering herself to him. She shuddered and moaned his name in pleasure as her hands grabbed the headboard, her fingers gripping it tightly. John was relentless as he pleasured her, his hands holding her hips in place. She arched her head back into the pillows biting her lip as her excitement continued to build, the pleasure was so intense she didn’t think she could take much more. “John please….it’s too much,” Chelsea begged softly. 

Just when she thought she couldn’t take much more, John lifted his mouth from her as he ran a hand over her trembling thighs. “I know love, I’m here,” he soothed as he took her trembling body in his arms again. Chelsea’s breathing slowly returned to normal but her desire for John had reached a fever pitch. She gave him a dark sexy look of her own before she surprised him as she pushed him onto his back. Before John had time to react, Chelsea had him pinned down on the bed as she straddled his waist. “Chelsea, you little minx,” John panted as she leaned down over him, her long silky hair brushing over his chest. 

“I believe it’s my turn to have my way with you now my love,” she purred as she gave John a slow deep sexy kiss. She nipped that pouty full bottom lip of his that just beckoned for her to take it between her own lips, sucking on it. John’s breathing was harsh as she ended the kiss. She licked his neck, her teeth grazing the skin as her hands busied themselves stroking his chest and playing with his nipples, she felt them harden beneath her fingers as she brushed her thumbs over them. She moved lower kissing the skin just above his heart, pressing her face into his chest, she inhaled his scent, he always smelled so good. Her hair brushed over his nipples just before she lowered her head licking at his nipples, swirling her tongue over them. His eyes drifted shut in pleasure as she licked at his nipples, circling them with her teeth as she gently nipped one before drawing it into her mouth, suckling him. His hands went into her hair, tangling slightly as she did the same to the other one, lightly raking her teeth over it. John couldn’t help but let out a soft moan at the pleasure pain sensation, that along with her lapping at his nipples created a sensation that was nearly overwhelming, he never knew his nipples could be that sensitive. 

Chelsea wasn’t finished with John just yet; in fact she was just getting started. She moved lower down his chest kissing the trail of dark hair below his navel. She palmed his erection, curling her fingers around his hard length. She gently squeezed him as she slowly stroked him, exactly the way she knew he liked to be touched. John softly moaned her name his hips jerking hard in response as she lightly grazed the hard flesh with her nails. He thrust himself helplessly into her hand as she continued to caress him. Her touch felt so good….too damn good. His eyes opened as he felt her release him. “Chelsea, love?” he asked looking at her, his dark brown eyes heavy lidded with desire. She didn’t answer, just gave him a wicked smile as she settled between his thighs. He felt her warm breath on his skin, making him even harder. John let out a strangled moan as Chelsea teased, tasted, and traced his erection with her mouth and tongue. When she looked right at him as she took him inside her mouth, John let out the deepest, sexiest growl she had ever heard as he instantly jerked his hips hard upward. His entire body shuddered with pleasure as he tightened his hands in her hair, he bit his bottom lip nearly drawing blood at the intense pleasure he felt as she drew on him. Chelsea felt him tremble as she released him from her mouth and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Chelsea,” she heard John growl her name and that was all the warning she had as he suddenly grabbed her, pulling her back up and in one single movement he had her flipped on her back as he went to slide his body over hers, he was breathing hard from holding back. “You tempting little minx. I can’t wait, I have to be inside you, now,” he growled into her neck. 

“Yes John, please, I need you,” Chelsea whimpered as she lifted her hips to him inviting him to take her as she shifted restlessly beneath him.

“I am going to shag you senseless love,” he warned as he held her close in his arms as he slid into her. Chelsea wrapped her arms and legs around him, moving with him. She was so aroused that she came almost immediately. Just after a few deep thrusts, she shuddered in his arms, moaning her pleasure. “I’m not done with you yet love,” John growled as he slipped out of her. Grabbing her by the waist, he rolled her over onto her stomach, pulling her up on all fours. “I want to have you this way,” he growled roughly against her ear as he thrust into her from behind. Chelsea moaned as she cried out from the force of his thrust as she felt him fill her completely. 

“Yes John! Take me any way you want, take me hard, please….” She panted, breathless. The pleasure from this position was so intense; it was almost too much for her to endure. He held her in place as he thrust, withdrew almost all the way, then thrust inside her again as he held her hips tightly against his. 

“This way,” he growled again as he wrapped his arms around her pulling them both up to their knees. “Yeah just like that love,” he purred as he kissed the curve of her neck. He thrust into her hard and deep as her pleasure quickly built up again. “So damn good love,” he panted harshly against her ear. She cried out from the intensity of his thrusts, her release was coming upon her hard and fast. His sounds of pleasure were muffled as he buried his face into her neck, taking in her heated scent that made him crazy for her. His one hand tightly gripped her hip while the other cupped a breast, rolling and pinching the nipple between his fingertips. 

“John….” Chelsea moaned his name as her head fell back on his shoulder; he felt her tightening and knew she was close. Her cries urged him to thrust harder, faster, he softly ran his fingers down the side of her neck, the feather light caress sending shivers through her. 

“Give it to me, come for me love,” he growled as he nuzzled her ear before taking her mouth, kissing her deeply. He rocked his hips hard against her, once then again as he felt his own body tighten and Chelsea broke her lips free as she moaned his name in his ear as she came undone in his arms. He soon followed her as he gave a final thrust as he threw his head back howling her name as he found his own heart stopping release. He came hard throbbing inside her. He dropped his head down against her neck breathing in her scent as he tried hard to regain his senses. Chelsea reached behind her, turning her head towards his, her mouth met his in a gentle kiss as she kissed him tenderly before collapsing in his arms. They fell down together on the bed, John moved on his back bringing Chelsea with him. “Bloody hell love, that was something else,” he managed to get out when he could speak again.

“It was,” Chelsea agreed, her voice just as breathless as his. “You certainly did shag me senseless my love,” she purred, nuzzling his neck. 

John pulled her closer to him, his legs entwining with hers. “I didn’t mean to be so rough with you love,” John apologized as he caressed her cheek before giving her a gentle kiss. 

“You weren’t and as I told you before, that I wouldn’t mind if you were. I like it when you’re a little rough,” she blushed. “Besides, you didn’t hear me complaining now did you?” she added.

John raised an eyebrow at her. “No love, now that you mention it, I didn’t hear any complaints, but I love to hear you scream my name,” he said giving her an evil grin. “I want you again Chelsea,” he whispered then, his hand moved to rest possessively on her hip, bringing her closer against him. “I can never get enough of you love,” he purred, as his hand moved from her hip down to caress the roundness of her ass. 

“Again already?” Chelsea asked as she felt him harden against her, he attacked her neck with open mouthed kisses. “I thought you would be tired after all that,” she replied, breathless.

“Does this feel like I’m too tired to you love?” he growled against her neck.

“No,” she managed to answer as he kissed her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth. “I want to see how many times I can make you scream,” he purred before covering her body with his. 

“I’m all yours my love,” Chelsea breathed as John rolled her over on her back, her arms already reaching for him. Taking her hands in his, he held them over her head, he slid deeply inside her as he made love to her. 

“Chelsea, you feel so good love,” he managed to get out as he felt her, all slick and hot around him. He took his time making love to her again and again, almost desperately. He had her screaming his name every time just before she fell back exhausted into his arms. When at last they were both spent and well sated, John just held Chelsea tightly the rest of the night in his arms. He laid there, his dark brown eyes taking in and remembering every last feature as Chelsea lay curled up next to him, with her head nestled in the crook of his neck. John wanted every night to be like this, loving Chelsea and falling asleep with her in his arms. He could feel her breath on his skin and he gently stroked her hair until he too fell asleep beside her.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning John and Chelsea enjoyed a quiet leisurely breakfast in bed, they laid there talking and just lying in each other’s arms. Chelsea couldn’t believe how in such a short time John had come to be everything to her. The thought of saying good-bye to him made her want to cry. She didn’t want to leave him and from the way John had held her tightly in his arms all night, she knew he didn’t want to leave her either. John stroked her hair, every minute that brought him closer to having to leave her filled him with dread. “What are you thinking my love?” Chelsea finally asked softly as she looked up at John.

“Just how much I love you and that I don’t want to leave without you love,” John replied just as softly. 

“I know, I don’t want to leave you either. I love you John,” Chelsea whispered. 

John took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips, he slowly kissed the back of her hand, letting his lips linger on her skin. Eventually the time came when they had to get ready to leave arrived. John made love to Chelsea one last time. “Something for you to remember love,” he growled against her mouth as he took her hard and fast. 

Afterwards they took a shower together before getting dressed. Chelsea moved slowly as she packed her things. Somehow, John’s pajama top “accidentally” ended up in her suitcase and when he wasn’t looking, Chelsea slipped her satin lavender teddy inside John’s suitcase. While she was closing her bag, she came across her “engagement” ring. It sat there as if mocking her. Chelsea was sorely tempted to toss it out over the balcony into the ocean! She sighed. These past few days with John had been so wonderful, she was not looking forward to heading back to New York to face Ryan and all the drama she had left behind. 

John came up behind Chelsea, leaning his head on her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her as he leaned in to nuzzle her neck. Chelsea sighed as she leaned back against him. “Ready to go now love?” he asked quietly. 

“About as ready as I’m going to be I guess,” Chelsea answered, giving John her best smile even though she felt like her heart was breaking. They were quiet as they took a cab to the airport where they would join the rest of the band and their girlfriends. Chelsea rested her head on John’s shoulder as he held her hand tightly the entire way there. 

Once inside they sat together in a private part of the waiting area so they could be alone. John sat with Chelsea in his lap. “I don’t want to leave you, come home with me love,” John said suddenly looking at Chelsea. 

Chelsea looked at him in surprise. “John, I wish I could, you don’t know how much I want to say yes,” she said as John sighed. 

“I want you to have this love,” John said as he suddenly took off the gold chain he wore and placed it around Chelsea’s neck. Chelsea smiled as she fingered the necklace; it was still warm from where he had worn it. 

“I have something for you too,” Chelsea said as she took off the blue scarf she was wearing and wrapped it around John’s neck. He smiled; it smelled like her and the soft perfume she always wore. Then John’s flight home to England was announced and they both stood up. “I guess this is good-bye then,” Chelsea said, looking up at John. She tried so hard to smile at him but it wasn’t easy. 

“I guess it is, for now anyway,” John smiled at her as he cradled her face in his hands. “I promise to write and call as much as I can,” he said. 

“I know you will, so will I,” she promised. 

“I’ve got to go now love, I promise we’ll see each other again,” he said quietly.

“I know, it’s just that I’m going to miss you John,” Chelsea said.

“I’ll miss you even more,” John said as he held her tightly in his arms, not wanting to ever let her go as he kissed her good-bye. “I love you Chelsea, don’t ever forget that,” he whispered.

“I love you John, good-bye for now my love,” she whispered back.

“I’ll call you as soon as I land love,” John told her. “We will see each other again very soon, I promise you love.” Chelsea just nodded. John turned to look at Chelsea one last time before he boarded his flight, he smiled as he waved at her and then he was gone. 

Once John boarded the plane and was in his seat, he sighed as he settled in for the long flight home. Already he missed Chelsea and he couldn’t wait to see her again. “Can’t stop thinking about Chelsea, Johnny?” Simon asked as he sat down beside John.

“I miss her already Charlie,” John replied.

“I know,” Simon sighed. “Saying good-bye to Lauren was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I really love her Johnny,” he admitted quietly.

“And I really love Chelsea, I can’t wait to see her again,” John stated.

“Are you okay Chels?” Lauren asked as she stood by her best friend’s side.

“Yeah, I’ll be alright,” Chelsea answered, smiling a watery smile. She took a deep breath as she continued. “I miss him already Lauren. Just listen at me, I’m not the only one, I know you’re going to miss Simon just as much,” she added.

“Simon loves me,” Lauren said, smiling. “And I love him just as much, I didn’t expect it to happen but we fell in love. We’re going to continue to see each other, it won’t be easy but we’re determined to make it work.”

“Just like John and I will,” Chelsea said. “We exchanged addresses and phone numbers, the calls to the other side of the Atlantic are going to be a killer for sure, but it will be worth it just to be able to hear his voice again,” she said feeling a little bit better as they went to board their own flight back home. Chelsea knew she would miss John terribly. They had spent every day and night together. It was going to hurt to be separated from him. Chelsea sighed as she looked out the window. _Guess it’s back to reality, that is until I can be with John again,_ she thought to herself. 

Later that night as Chelsea got ready for bed, she found herself wondering if John had made it back to England yet. She slipped into bed wearing John’s shirt that had “accidentally” ended up in her suitcase, it still smelled like him. She had just settled into bed when her phone rang. “Hello?” she asked, even though she knew it was John calling her at this time of night. 

“Hello love,” John said. “God, it’s so good to hear your voice again. I miss you so much already darling.”

“I know my love, I miss you too. I missed you before I even got on the plane to come back here,” Chelsea smiled. 

“What are you doing right now?” John asked her. 

“Getting ready for bed,” Chelsea answered as she turned off the light. 

“I just got home. I wish I was there with you right now in bed so I could hold you in my arms all night love,” John said huskily. 

“So do I,” Chelsea blushed. She couldn’t forget how it felt to wake up lying next to him, his face just inches from hers being the first thing she saw in the morning. “I miss sleeping beside you. I’m wearing your shirt right now,” she confessed, loving how it still smelled like him.

“So that’s where my shirt went to,” John laughed. “You know I found something rather interesting in my suitcase as I was unpacking,” John teased her. “Good night love, I love you. I’ll talk to you again soon.”

“I love you too John, good night my love,” Chelsea said smiling as they both hung up. She sighed as she pulled the covers up. She snuggled into his shirt and pulled her pillow closer to her, wishing once again it was John she was holding close instead.


	21. Chapter 21

The day after she came back, Chelsea went into the office. She was training the new legal assistant who would be taking her place once she left the law firm. Chelsea noticed she kept getting a lot of strange looks thrown her way. She looked down to make sure she was wearing her “engagement” ring. She was, even though it had pained her to slip it back on her finger. She’d be glad when this whole charade was over! Chelsea mentally sighed, she knew how people loved to gossip around here, another reason she couldn’t wait to leave! _Well let them talk if that’s all they have to do _she thought as she continued to walk through the hallway to her office. She wasn’t going to give them another thought. Chelsea had just sat down, preparing to finish documenting a case and to tie up some loose ends when there was a knock at her door. She looked up as Ryan poked his head in the door. _Great! This morning just keeps getting better and better!_ Chelsea thought sarcastically. Ryan was the _last _person she wanted to see this morning!

“Hey Chelsea, I heard you were back,” he said smoothly as he came in, closing the door behind him. “Why didn’t you call me to let me know?” he asked. 

_ Maybe because I didn’t feel like I had to you jerk! _“I was tired Ryan, it was a long flight. It’s called jet lag for a reason,” Chelsea retorted as she stood up. “And I had some work waiting for me when I came back. You know I don’t waste time when it comes to getting things done around here.”

“Of course, that’s why you’re one of our best legal assistants after all,” Ryan remarked. He stepped closer. “The time off did you some good I see, you look fabulous darling,” he said softly as he kissed her on the cheek. It was all Chelsea could do not to push him away as she mentally rolled her eyes at him. Ryan looked at Chelsea as if he were truly seeing for the first time just how beautiful she was. Her tanned skin glowed along with the sun streaks in her dark brown hair, she just radiated beauty. 

“Yes I suppose it did,” Chelsea smirked. If Ryan only knew! _Maybe it’s because I’m finally happy, that I finally know what it’s like to really love someone and be loved in return. _She supposed having been well and properly shagged by John didn’t hurt either! “What do you want Ryan?” she asked, having no time for his antics today!

“Just wanted to remind you about the company dinner party we have Friday night. You didn’t forget did you?”

_ Damn! She had forgotten it and for good reason! _“Of course not,” she smoothly lied. “Just tell me the time, and I’ll meet you there at the _Plaza Central_. I know it’s formal, I have just the dress to wear.”

“It starts at 7,” Ryan reminded her.

“Which means I’ll meet you there at 6:30, alright?” Chelsea said.

“Perfect, I’ll see you then,” Ryan said. “Oh,” he said just before he walked out. “You and I need to have a serious discussion,” he stated. 

“About?” she prompted.

“This,” he said, indicating her engagement ring. 

_ As far as I’m concerned, there is nothing to discuss! Period! She thought. _ “You know, you’re right. We do need to talk,” she conceded. Ryan nodded as he let himself out the door. Chelsea sighed in relief once he was gone. More than ever she couldn’t wait to get out of here, start her new job and tell that pompous ass where to shove that ring. _Just three more days Chelsea, you can do this! Just hang in there! _

On the way home from work that day, Chelsea stopped by the mall and bought Duran Duran’s “RIO”, she also found their first album and bought it as well. She listened to them nonstop, every time she heard John’s basslines….he was damn good at what he did. Suddenly it seemed like Duran Duran was everywhere as they had exploded on the music scene. She was always buying magazines that had John’s pictures in it. Every time she turned on the radio they were on and their videos were in heavy rotation on MTV. She even bought a poster of the group and John and framed them where they were proudly on display in her bedroom. Chelsea was so proud and happy for John. She knew they had worked hard to get where they were at. 

Chelsea missed John, she missed being with him. She missed his smile, his voice, kissing him, the way he looked at her; she just missed everything about him. Her heart jumped every time the phone rang. During the day she often wondered what he was doing and if he was thinking about her too. Did John miss her as much as she missed him? Chelsea knew without a doubt that she was deeply in love with John. _And to think I almost didn’t give him a chance!_

John called Chelsea one night and from the excitement she heard in his voice, she knew he had some good news. 

“Hello love! Guess what?” he asked.

“Hello to you too!” she smiled. “What is it?”

“We’re touring in the states right now, and we’re going to be in New York two weeks from today! I’ll finally get to see you love, it’s been too long,” John said softly. 

“Oh John, that is wonderful news! I can’t wait to see you, I’ve missed you so much my love,” she said. 

“I miss you so much love. I wake up wishing you were lying beside me, I miss holding you in my arms at night. I think about you all day long, I miss your voice, your scent, the way you laugh, everything. I dream about you every night, wishing I could be with you,” John said, his voice soft. 

“My love, you have no idea just how much I miss you too,” Chelsea said softly. “I think about you all the time, when the phone rings I hope it’s you just so I can hear your voice again, I miss everything about you.” 

“As I have you love,” John said. “I’ll send you and Lauren all the information. I’m also sending you tickets and passes to get backstage. I’ll call you when I get in, I’d love to spend the day with you love,” he said, his voice suddenly husky sounding. 

Chelsea was sure he already had a few ideas on spending the day with her! “I’d love that too John, I’ll pick you up at the airport and we’ll spend the day together. I can’t wait to see you my love, I love you John,” she said.

“I love you too Chelsea, I can’t wait until I can have you in my arms again love,” John said softly. After they hung up, Chelsea danced around the room, fairly screaming with excitement as she would soon see John again. She knew Lauren couldn’t wait to see Simon as they too had been burning up the phone lines. 

It was Friday night and Chelsea arrived at the _Plaza Central_ to make an appearance at the company dinner party, she was so glad it would also be her last! It had been a crappy day so far and she couldn’t wait for it to be over and done with! That day when she had checked her mail, she found an envelope filled with photos of Ryan and Jessica! Jessica had been the one to send them going so far as to have put her name on the return address! Chelsea couldn’t figure out what game that brazen little hussy was playing at! _As if I really give a damn! You are welcome to him! _She thought. Evidently Ryan was still seeing the little slut. _Once a cheater, always a cheater! _Chelsea knew that someday Jessica would find herself in her place but that wasn’t her problem anymore. _If I can just get through tonight, it will soon be over _she thought as she steeled her nerves to go inside. She played the part of the adoring fiancée to perfection, laughing at Ryan’s stupid jokes and pretending to hang on his every word. She had never been so bored and ready to go home!

Chelsea was surprised when during the party Ryan wrapped his arm around her shoulder while he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek as he looked at her in adoration. She saw the flash of a camera but didn’t think anything of it. That is, until she saw the picture of her and Ryan in the paper the next morning, along with a close-up photo of her “engagement” ring! Then there was the story about them that was a total lie. “Our wedding is back on? Like hell it is!” she shrieked. “I don’t think so! It will be a cold day in hell when I marry that cheating bastard!” Chelsea added as she stormed over to the phone. “Hello Ryan,” she said when he picked up.

“Chelsea, I’m glad you called. We need to talk,” he reminded her.

“Yes, we certainly do,” she agreed, trying to contain her anger.

“I’ll be right over,” Ryan said and hung up.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang, Chelsea threw the door open and Ryan walked in as if he had no indication of what was going on. “What the hell is this?” Chelsea demanded as she shoved the paper at him. “Tell me you bastard! What is the meaning of this? We are _not _getting married and you damn well know it! What game are you playing here?”

“Oh so you saw it then,” Ryan remarked casually. “I thought you would be pleased. They wanted to do a story on us. From the way you acted last night, I thought all was forgiven,” he reasoned. 

“Far from it, I know how you are Ryan. With you, money talks. You paid that reporter to write those lies didn’t you? Didn’t you!” she yelled. 

“Well yeah I did,” Ryan admitted, he didn’t even bother to deny it! “But what’s the big deal here? We’re still getting married after all.”

_ Oh no he didn’t! _“No,” Chelsea said, her voice deadly calm. “For the last time Ryan, we are not getting married. Not now, not ever!” She took a deep breath to calm herself down. “Besides, I don’t love you; I don’t think I ever really did. And I’ve met someone else,” she added for good measure.

“I know all about it,” Ryan said quietly. “One of my friends happened to be vacationing in Antigua as well and he was kind enough to keep me updated on what my fiancée was up to!”

“_Ex-fiancée!” _Chelsea roared back. 

“So even after last night, you still won’t take me back?” Ryan asked, fuming. “I thought that you and I had come to an understanding? I don’t know what you see in that little pretty boy pop star of yours anyway! No way can he ever compare to me,” he added smugly.

“John has something that you will never have!” Chelsea retorted back at him.

“Oh, so you finally slept with him huh?” Ryan demanded. “But not me, is that it?”


	22. Chapter 22

“It was more than that you ass! Unlike you, John has my trust and my love, something you will never have again. John is everything you are not, he is more of a man than you will ever be!” she threw at him. “At least I can trust John to be faithful!” Chelsea was furious at what Ryan had just said, really the nerve he had was unbelievable! “Listen to me you heartless bastard and listen well,” Chelsea hissed. She was absolutely livid at this point as she poked Ryan in the chest with her finger. "That little stunt you pulled last night, making sure our picture was in the paper and the little story that went with it may have just cost me the only man I ever truly loved. I will never forgive you for this, ever! If you even think that for one moment, that pushing John away from me will drive me back into your arms, you've got another thing coming. I'll say it again, I don't love you. I was a fool for ever thinking you would change and I sure as hell will never marry you! It will be a cold day in hell that I ever agree to be your wife! In fact, here is what I think of you and your engagement ring!” Chelsea screeched at him as she then rushed towards the bathroom.

Ryan knew where she was headed. "No! Chelsea, don't do that!" he said, his own anger rising. By the time he had got there, Chelsea already had removed the ring from her finger, and had her hand poised over the toilet. "Chelsea..." Ryan said, almost pleading with her. 

"No, it is over," Chelsea said, her voice deadly calm as she dropped the ring into the toilet. Ryan made a grab for it but it was too late as she heard it hit the water with a satisfying splash. Before he could reach in to get it, she flushed it and he watched in horror as the $10,000 ring made its way down the drain. His face was white and the expression on his face was priceless as he looked up to see the satisfied smirk on Chelsea's face. 

"How the fuck did you dare do that?" Ryan snarled as he looked at the toilet in disbelief. "Do you have any fucking idea how much that damn ring cost?"

"Oh pipe down," Chelsea said, "I know for a fact you had that ring insured, you'll get your money back. Or what? Were you going to give it to Jessica instead?" she demanded. The look on his face said it all. "Yeah, that's right, I know you're still seeing that little tramp. Jessica was oh so thoughtful enough to send me photos of the two of you. You might be fine with that arrangement, but I don't think so!” Chelsea folded her arms across her chest as she glared at Ryan with nothing but pure loathing in her dark brown eyes. "Listen to me and listen well Ryan, after today, you will leave me alone. No more phone calls, no more "surprise" visits, nothing. You and I are finished, and I don't give a shit about your so called perfect image or the company's image, that is of no importance to me. I only wore that ring to appease you, but now you are going to leave me alone and forget that I ever existed. If you even think of bothering me again, well I have copies of those photos in a safe place," she let the veiled threat hang in the air between them. “Although I’m not exactly sure what game Jessica is playing at by sending me those photos, seems a little possessive if you ask me. Honestly Ryan, you need to watch who you allow into your bed,” she tsked at him, mocking him.

His eyes narrowed at her as the insults hit home. "Fine with me, you bitch! It's your loss, you'll never find anyone like me, who actually wants you!" Ryan snarled at her, finally conceding before storming out of the bathroom.

"I should hope not, one of you is more than enough for this lifetime!" Chelsea yelled as she followed him to the front door, making sure he was in fact leaving. 

Ryan grabbed his jacket as he placed his hand on the doorknob, "Good luck Chelsea, you're gonna need it, there's no way John would ever take you back now, not after he sees that photo of us," he taunted, smirking, making sure to drive the dagger even deeper into her already shattered heart.

"That may be so, but I'd rather be alone the rest of my life than to be with you, you cheating bastard," she hurled back at him. "At least John got something from me you never will have," she taunted, smirking at the hateful glare Ryan threw her. 

“Oh and one more thing, you’re fired,” Ryan hurled at her.

“You can’t fire me because I had already quit!” she yelled, bemused as she saw the look of surprise on his face. “That’s right! I turned in my 2-weeks notice before I left for Antigua! She sneered. “Oh and I’ve already told the new assistant how you operate so don’t go thinking you can charm her into bed with you.”

“You’ll regret this you bitch!” he snarled, his face scarlet as he stormed out before slamming the door shut behind him. 

"Good riddance you bastard!" Chelsea yelled as she leaned back against the door, then and only then did the tears that she'd been holding back fall slowly down her face. Never would she give Ryan the satisfaction of letting him see her cry or let him know that his cruel words had gotten to her. "How in the world will I ever explain that to John?" she lamented. She knew his last girlfriend Janine had cheated on him. John himself had caught her snogging another bloke. And now there was that photo of Chelsea with Ryan, the two of them looking awfully cozy together as Ryan had kissed her cheek, and then there was the close-up photo of the ring on her finger to add insult to injury.

"Oh John," Chelsea whimpered. "There's no way you'd believe me is there, no matter what words I say, after what Janine did, you'll never believe me when I tell you that Ryan and I were not together, and it was all a set up." Chelsea slid down to the floor, feeling as if her heart had been completely ripped out of her chest. "Finally, I meet the one man who I ever truly loved, and I've lost him, forever," she whispered as the tears fell fast down her cheek. She let out a shuddering sob, any future she might have had with John may as well be over, down the toilet just like Ryan's engagement ring! "Well, I got some satisfaction from that at least," she managed to give a small laugh at the look on Ryan's face when she had flushed the ring down, that look had been truly priceless! All Chelsea could do now was hope John didn’t see the photo until she got the chance to explain it to him.

Janine sneered as she saw a photo of John and Chelsea in one of those trashy news magazines she liked to read. “Sure didn’t waste any time now did he?” she said snarkily as she kept looking at the photo of them together, with John looking entirely too happy for her tastes. “What exactly does he even see in her anyway? I thought John preferred blondes?” Janine went on as she ran a hand over her own long blonde hair. Janine sighed; it was so obvious to her that Chelsea was not the one meant to be with John. _That should be me with him, not her! This simply will not do_ she thought. _Honestly, he chose her over me? I simply will not allow it_! And it was then that Janine devised a plan to get John back in her arms. Janine decided that John needed to be informed on what his so-called girlfriend was up to he wasn’t around. 

That’s when she decided to send the article and photo to John. She wasn’t letting him get away that easily. Janine would be the first to admit that John catching her with another man had not been the wisest of moves on her part. And the fact that he was now with someone else was not going to stop her from getting what she wanted, John. Her dream was to be an even bigger actress, one of the things that John had liked most about her was that she had been a “Bond” girl, she had been in “Octopussy” after all. And she had taken full advantage of his love for the James Bond films. While she was with John, the offers for bigger roles had started to come in along with a modeling contract from a top modeling agency. But that still wasn’t enough for Janine, she wanted a singing career as well. Being with John was going to get her what she wanted, he was her ticket to fame and so she was not going to give him up so easily. Janine was determined that John would be hers once again, all she had to do was get Chelsea out of the way, and this was just the way to do it. John would be heartbroken over losing his precious Chelsea. Surely he would come back running to her and when he did, she would be there to reel him back in. Janine smiled nastily as she put the photo and article into an envelope, sealing it before writing John’s address on it. She wrote it as messily as she could as to try to disguise her handwriting. 


	23. Chapter 23

John had just come in from collecting the mail from the post. Among the usual things was a plain brown envelope with his name with no return address. Thinking it rather strange, he opened the envelope and gasped softly as his world suddenly came crushing down. There in the envelope was a newspaper article and photo of Chelsea with her ex-fiancé Ryan! John simply could not believe what he was seeing! There was Chelsea-his Chelsea- with Ryan and they looked awfully cozy together. And then there was a close-up photo of a huge looking diamond on her ring finger. The article went on to say that the cancelled wedding was back on after a rough patch in the couple’s relationship.

John slowly sank down on the sofa, the envelope and article falling out of his hands. He felt like he had just been punched in the gut, his heart actually felt like it was breaking. After everything he and Chelsea had been to each other, she had given everything to him, her heart, and her virginity. How could she possibly do this to him? _No there has to be some mistake_ his heart kept trying to tell him but his mind could only focus on that damned article and photo of the two of them together. “Why love, after everything he did to you, why the hell would you go back to him?” John asked himself. It just didn’t make any sense. They had talked on the phone just last night, Chelsea had told John how much she missed him, how much she loved him, and how she couldn’t wait until they were in New York for one of their tour dates. John had no indication that this was coming. Had Chelsea been seeing Ryan since she came back from Antigua? He shook his head in disbelief; it was like the scene with Janine all over again.

For two days Chelsea fretted, not having heard from John. It was unusual to go this long without hearing from him. He called at least once every day or night when he got the chance. Chelsea knew then with an awful certainty that John had seen the photo of her and Ryan together and was avoiding her. Then one night the phone rang and it was John, Chelsea was so relieved to hear his voice. “Hi John,” Chelsea said, relieved that he had finally called, surely there was a good explanation for why he had not called sooner. “It’s so good to finally hear your voice again, I’ve missed you my love.” There was nothing but silence on the other end for a moment. “John?” Chelsea questioned. 

“I’m still here love. Did you really now?” John asked quietly, his voice almost cold sounding. “I must say you really had me fooled there love,” he said and Chelsea felt an icy chill of dread in her heart. 

“What are you talking about John?” she asked, she had to know if he had seen that photo.

“Really Chelsea, don’t act like you don’t know. I saw that little photo of you and your ex-fiancé, or I guess I should say your fiancé, which is it love?” he demanded, his voice soft but angry. 

“Oh, you saw it then?” Chelsea said quietly, her voice barely a whisper now. 

“Really now love, is that all you have to say for yourself?” John snarled and Chelsea flinched at the angry hurtful tone in his voice. 

“John, I can explain,” Chelsea began. “I promise it’s not what you think. Ryan and I are not even together, let alone engaged!” She stated, pleading with John to believe her. 

“I want to believe you love, but that’s not what it looks like to me,” John said, his voice quiet. “That ring on your finger tells me otherwise. You know what, someone was thoughtful enough to send that photo to me, otherwise I never would have found out your little dirty secret.”

“Please listen to me John, I can explain, I promise it’s not what it looked like, Ryan and I are not …..” Chelsea tried again but John cut her off. 

“No there is nothing to explain Chelsea, so don’t even bother trying. Don’t forget I’ve heard it all before. I really loved you Chelsea, I never thought I’d meet someone like you. But I guess you were too good to be true. I really thought you were different love. Damn it Chelsea, I wanted a future with you love,” John said as he let out a shuddering sigh and Chelsea thought she heard tears in his voice. 

“John, please,” Chelsea pleaded, her own voice breaking. 

“No, there’s nothing you can say. I don’t think we should see each other anymore. It’s over between us love,” John said, his own voice quavering. “Good bye Chelsea. I hope you’ll be happy with him love,” John said quietly. 

“John, no please don’t…” Chelsea was crying openly now and didn’t care that John could hear. 

John didn’t reply as he simply hung up the phone, it had broken his heart to hear Chelsea cry like that. But he didn’t know if he could ever trust her again. “I love you so much Chelsea,” John sighed heavily. “In spite of everything, I still want to be with you! Bloody hell!” he swore, fuming. He picked up a picture of them from Antigua and angrily threw it against the wall; the sound of shattering glass could be heard, just as his heart had been shattered. _I’ll never forget you love. Or stop loving you._ John knew he’d never forget or stop loving Chelsea, not ever. He sat down on the sofa, lighting up a cigarette, wishing it could have been different, that he and Chelsea could have worked things out.

Chelsea couldn’t figure out how John had seen that photo of her with Ryan. She knew he was in London, and the newspaper was printed in the U.S. Had someone sent that photo to him on purpose? Besides Ryan, who could have done such a thing? She wouldn’t put it past Ryan to be the one who had sent it to John however. But the damage had been done, she didn’t know if they could ever get past this. 

Chelsea sank down on the sofa with the phone still in her hand; she still couldn’t believe that John had just hung up on her without even listening to her side of the story. She tried to explain what truly happened but John wasn’t having any of it. And his voice, when he spoke to her was so cold, so unlike John. The tears fell fast and furious down her cheeks; her worst nightmare had come true. And all because of Ryan’s foolish behavior Chelsea had lost John, the only man she had ever really loved. Chelsea wiped her tears furiously with the back of her hand, she had sworn she would never let another man make her cry and yet here she was crying her eyes out over John, her heart was completely broken this time. 

“I’ll try calling John once more,” Chelsea said, determined. “That’s all I can do, right?” She dialed John’s number, and it rang and rang, until at last the answering machine picked up. “John,” Chelsea began, “It’s me, Chelsea, but I guess you knew that already since that’s why you’re not answering. Since you won’t talk to me or even give me a chance to explain what really happened, I hope you’ll at least listen to what I have to say here. Ryan and I were not together at that party, we didn’t go together. It was a party for the law firm we both worked for, I was obligated to go, keeping up appearances and all that. I have since resigned. I only wore that ring to appease that asshole ex- fiancé of mine. Ryan planned all of it, the photos, and the story. He actually paid a reporter to write all that crap, he wanted you to see it John. He knew you and I were together, it was his way of getting back at me. Ryan wanted you to break up with me, and I guess his plan worked didn’t it my love?”

Chelsea sniffed, her voice breaking, and it was all John could do not to grab the phone and tell her he was so bloody sorry for everything he’d just said to her. John could hear her crying, and to know that it was because of him made his heart break even more. “I guess you were right John, it seems you don’t trust me after all, and without trust, we can’t have a true relationship now can we? I know Janine really hurt you, but I’m not like her and I thought you knew me better than that John. I guess I was wrong for that too. Trust goes both ways you know, maybe it’s better that we don’t see each other anymore. Ryan did all this to try to win me back but the joke’s on him, the only man I truly love is you, Nigel John Taylor. I’ll never forgive Ryan for what he did to us. Sorry this is so long but I just wanted you to know what really happened and how I really feel about you. I guess this is really good-bye then. I love you John Taylor, I’ll never love anyone else, you are the only man I ever really loved. Good-bye my love,” Chelsea finished, her voice shaky.

John went to pick up the phone before she hung up, but he was too late, the only thing he heard on the other end was a dial tone. “Chelsea, love? Chelsea!” John shouted into the receiver, but she had already hung up. John swore as he slammed the phone down into the cradle. “Why didn’t I let her explain, why?” he asked himself over and over again as he slowly sank down onto the sofa. Had his previous relationship with Janine and the others scarred him so much that he couldn’t trust another woman? But Chelsea wasn’t just any other woman, she had never given him a reason to distrust her, she had been completely honest with him from the first night they met. And the way he’d talked to her just then, his voice so cold and unfeeling. “I’m so sorry love,” John whispered as he held his head in his hands. “I should be begging you for forgiveness, not the other way around!” From everything Chelsea had told him, John knew what a lying, cheating, deceitful bastard Ryan was and he’d basically believed what he thought to be true about that photo instead of listening to Chelsea. He’d lost everything, Chelsea was his love, his everything and now because of his refusal to listen to the truth, he’d lost her, maybe for good. 

John knew he had not been the only one who’d been hurt or burned from a previous relationship. _And what did I go and do? I ended up hurting you too love. And that is the last thing that I would ever do to you, the last thing I ever meant to do was hurt you. Even if I were to ask, I don’t know if you can ever forgive me love, and I couldn’t really blame you if you didn’t._ John let out a shuddering sigh as a single tear ran down his square jawline. _What a mess love, I don’t know if we can ever fix this, but I’m damn well gonna bloody try! I hope you can forgive me for being such a bloody idiot! _ With that, John picked up the phone and dialed Chelsea’s number. 

Chelsea jumped, startled at the unexpected ringing of her phone. _Could it be John?_ she wondered. _Did he listen to my message after all?_ and her heart pounded at the very idea of John calling her. But did he want to reconcile or just to make it final and clear that he never wanted to see her again? Chelsea was just emotionally drained and not up to talking to anyone, whoever it was could just leave a message. Besides, even if John wanted to see her again, the fact that he didn’t trust her didn’t sit well with her. How could they ever make it work if there wasn’t any trust between them?

“Chelsea? Love?” John asked. “Please pick up the phone love, I need to talk to you, please, I’m sorry.” Chelsea heard the emotion in his voice and she almost gave in and picked it up but then decided against it. She heard John sigh before he continued. “I guess you don’t want to talk to me right now and I can’t say I blame you love. I just want to tell you I’m so sorry for the way I acted just now. I know I made you cry, bloody hell love, the last thing I ever want is to make you cry or hurt you but yet I did just that. I do trust you Chelsea, but when I saw that photo of you with him, I guess I went off the rails a bit. I was just so shocked, it hurt to see you with him. I know that doesn’t excuse anything. If I could, I would take back all the hurtful things I said earlier. Please let me make it up to you Chelsea, I love you. There will never be another woman for me, you are everything I want. I hope to still see you when I come to New York. I’ll do whatever it takes to fix this love, I love you Chelsea,” John finished and then he hung up. 

_ John, I just don’t know if we can fix this! _Chelsea thought as a fresh round of tears started. She was still sitting on the couch when Lauren got home. She took one look at Chelsea and immediately walked over to where she was still sitting.

“Chelsea, what in the world happened? What is it?” she asked gently as she sat down beside her, she had never seen her best friend so upset. 

“This is what happened,” Chelsea sniffed miserably as she handed the paper to Lauren. “John saw it, it’s over between us,” she sobbed. 

“Oh Chels!” Lauren said as she reached over and hugged her. 

“Ryan had it all planned, he paid a reporter to write that, it’s all lies. And now I’ve lost John because of it,” she said. 

“That lying bastard!” Lauren hissed. 

“I got the last laugh though, I flushed his ring down the toilet and he watched me do it!” Chelsea said, giving a weak chuckle.

“Now that’s my girl! I wish I could’ve seen that, I bet he was fit to be tied!” Lauren laughed. 

“Oh he was,” Chelsea remarked. “What am I going to do Lauren? John called afterwards and said he was sorry but I can’t get past the fact that he didn’t trust me. It was awful, he wouldn’t even let me explain. I had every intention of telling John about that photo, but I wanted to tell him face to face and not over the phone, you know?”

“Can you really blame John for being that upset? Especially after what Janine did? That photo must’ve looked bad you know?” Lauren replied. “I mean, I get what you’re saying, but I’m also seeing it from how it must’ve of looked to John too.” Lauren sighed. “John and Simon will be here in two weeks, at least try to talk to him then, alright? See if you two can sort this out? I’d hate to see you two throw it all away over a misunderstanding,” Lauren said.

“I’ll try,” Chelsea agreed. _Easier said than done though!_

The next day Chelsea found a dozen roses waiting for her when she got home from work, and she would find messages on her answering machine, all from John. But she wasn’t quite ready to talk to him just yet, but she missed him terribly, more than she realized. She still wore his pajama top to bed and every time a Duran Duran video came on, she’d sit there just looking at John, she wanted to see him so badly. 

John sighed. He had tried calling Chelsea again, only to end up getting her answering machine instead. He simply did not know what else to do at this point. He had sent her roses just about every day. He kept calling, hoping to actually hear her voice on the phone instead of a recording. It was just a few more days before he would be heading to New York, and he wondered if Chelsea would even see him? _I know we can work this out, if only Chelsea would just speak to me! _Then again John supposed he had no one to blame except himself, every time he thought about how coldly he had spoken to Chelsea….._I should’ve known there was a reasonable explanation love and yet I wouldn’t even give you the chance to explain. I just assumed the worst and it cost me the one person I love most, you._ John sat down on the sofa as he picked up the scarf Chelsea had given him. Closing his eyes he held it against his cheek, it still smelled like her. He heaved a shuddering sigh. He had to get her to listen to him, he would do anything to have her back, just to hear her laugh, see her smile, just to be able to kiss her and hold her in his arms again. 


	24. Chapter 24

To top it off, Janine had started calling John again. She simply refused to take no for an answer it seemed, generally making a pest of herself. John really wished she would just leave him alone and move on. It was over between them, he had made that clear, and he had absolutely no intention of letting her back into his life. 

Finally the day came that Duran Duran was in New York. John called Chelsea, he hoped she would answer this time. He had just gotten into New York and all he wanted to do was see Chelsea, hold her in his arms and tell her he was so sorry for being such a bloody idiot! Instead all he got was her answering machine and he thought his heart would surely break. He had hoped she would at least see him. 

“Did she answer Johnny?” Simon asked.

“No,” John answered quietly. “I don’t think she’s coming Charlie.” Simon had never seen John look so sad or defeated. 

“You don’t know that, maybe she’s left already. The traffic in New York can be bad at this time of day,” he offered.

“Maybe, but I doubt it,” John said sullenly.

“Chelsea, aren’t you going to answer that?” Lauren asked, they both knew it was John calling.

“I can’t Lauren, I just can’t face him,” Chelsea said, and even to her the excuse sounded weak.

Lauren had had enough! “Chels, John has done nothing but apologize! He is truly sorry, you are just hurting him and yourself!” she said angrily. “I love you Chels, you’re my best friend after all, but the way you’re acting towards John, I just can’t,” she said. “Simon told me that John is miserable without you, he’s so lonely and misses you so much, all he does is talk about you!”

“He does?” Chelsea asked, it looked like she had truly been a fool after all. She knew she would never stop loving John, but was it too late? Had she waited too long? Had she finally driven him away with the way she’d been acting?

“Yes! Now I’m going to pick up Simon at the airport and try to explain to John why you’re not there. I hope you’ll at least think about what I’ve said!” Lauren retorted as she stalked off leaving Chelsea behind to think about what she’d said. 

John’s hopes fell when he saw Lauren arrive but Chelsea wasn’t with her. Lauren felt so bad for John. “She’s just being stubborn John,” she tried to explain. “Chelsea loves you, I know she does. She hasn’t stopped loving you or missing you.”

“Well, she has a funny way of showing it then,” John said quietly.

“I know, I don’t like the way Chelsea’s acting but she’s hurting just like you are,” Lauren assured him. Lauren took Simon aside. “We have got to get Chelsea and John back together, this can’t go on, they’re both miserable without each other. I hate to see them both of them hurting like this!”

Simon kissed Lauren on the forehead. “I know love. I hate to see Johnny like this, he’s gone off the rails, he really has it bad for her.”

“Chelsea has it just as bad. I’ve seen her cry when she thinks no one is looking, I’ve never seen her so unhappy,” Lauren sighed.

“Any chance you can get Chelsea to the show tonight?” Simon asked.

“She _will _be there, even if I have to drag her there myself!” Lauren promised. Then she turned to John. “John, I’m sorry Chelsea isn’t here, I know you wanted to spend the day with her, but I promise you she will be there at the show tonight, you have my word on that. And for what it’s worth, I know she wants to see you too. She misses you John and she loves you.” Then she leaned in and whispered. “Don’t tell Chelsea I told you this but she wears your shirt to bed every night, she even has a poster of you on her bedroom wall.”

“She does huh?” This made John smile a little. 

“Indeed,” Lauren confirmed. “Come on, I’ll take you both to the hotel.”

_ Who am I kidding, Lauren is right! _Chelsea thought. Just knowing she had hurt John even more with her behavior made her even more miserable. _I’ll see you tonight my love, I just hope you can forgive me for being so horrid to you! _Later when Lauren came back to their apartment, she was prepared to drag Chelsea to the show, kicking and screaming if she had to! She marched right to Chelsea’s room to tell her to get ready, that she was going with her. She was surprised when instead she found Chelsea frantically looking in her closet for something to wear! She sighed heavily as she sat down on the bed.

“What is it Chels?” Lauren asked.

“I don’t have anything to wear!” she wailed. She hadn’t seen John in almost a month and she wanted to surprise him with something sexy. 

“You’re going then?” Lauren asked, smiling.

“Yes of course I am! You’re right Lauren, I was horrid to John. I’ve been nothing but a total bitch to him. I never meant to hurt him. Think he’ll forgive me?” Chelsea asked, trying not to cry.

“It will be okay, John loves you, you know. There’s nothing to forgive, you two just overreacted, it happens to the best of us,” Lauren replied. “With that being said, I know John will be so happy to see you that it won’t matter what you wear.” Lauren went over to Chelsea’s closet. “Here, wear this,” she said taking out a black leather miniskirt and red lace shirt. “And these,” she added, taking out a pair of black leather ankle boots. “Wear those diamond studs John gave you and you’ll be all set.”

“Thanks Lauren,” Chelsea said. “How did he look?” she asked.

“Miserable but still sexy as ever. Now let’s get ready to go,” she said as Chelsea nodded.

An hour later they were at the concert venue. John had given them front row seats, right in the center, directly at the stage. Chelsea was nervous and excited all at the same time about seeing John again. Meanwhile backstage John was just as nervous if not more. 

“Chelsea will be here,” Simon assured him as he clapped him on the back. “And you’ll go after her like you should have done from the beginning.”

Nick took a peek from the side of the stage. “Chelsea’s here Johnny, both her and Lauren,” Nick stated. A big smile lit up John’s face. This news alone was enough to make him relax a bit. He was relieved that she was indeed here. Maybe after the show was over, they could slip away somewhere private and talk. Simon was right; he should’ve gone after Chelsea before now. No way was he letting her get away this time. Nick smiled. He hadn’t seen such a big smile on John’s face in quite a while. _This girl must be pretty special to Johnny if she makes him smile like that_, he thought. 

The lights dimmed as the show was about to start. The curtain went up and the crowd went wild as Duran Duran hit the stage and went into their latest song, with what else but “Rio.”

Chelsea nearly swooned the moment she saw John, he was even more handsome than before, if that was even possible. He came out wearing a white mesh shirt, the one he wore for “Rio”, white pants with a black studded leather belt and white jacket along with his trademark fedora. She noticed that his bangs were streaked blonde now as well. Chelsea smiled when she saw that he was also wearing her blue scarf around his neck. She still wore the gold chain he had given her, in fact she never took it off. 

The moment John spotted Chelsea in the front row, his whole face lit up as he smiled right at her. She smiled back, as his eyes caught hers and refused to let go. Chelsea couldn’t take her eyes off John. The way his hands moved over his bass, his fingers working the strings and she couldn’t help but remember how it felt to have those same hands touch her with such love and desire. John was in his element. Up there on stage, he seemed more sure of himself, maybe not quite so shy. The way he moved his hips with his bass though was downright provocative, she found herself getting extremely turned on just watching him play. Chelsea couldn’t take her eyes off him as he walked towards her, the way he moved was purely enticing, seductive, and sensual. She couldn’t have looked away if she had wanted to. John flirted with Chelsea during the entire show, as he’d walk purposely right over to her. The way he smiled at her while playing the bass was downright sexy, provocative. He closed his eyes at one point as he tossed his head back; the look on his face, his expression as he moved with the bass was almost downright erotic. Chelsea had to wonder if John was as turned on as she was right then. She couldn’t help but imagine what he was thinking about right then. He opened his eyes looking straight at her as he flashed her that sexy smile of his that made her weak in the knees and sent her heart racing. Chelsea smiled back giving him a heated look of her own. He was in full-on smolder and Chelsea found herself unable to look away from that dark and sexy look John was giving her. She sent him a smoldering look of her own.

_Just you wait until I get you alone love _John thought as he looked right at her. All Chelsea had to do was look at him like that and he damn well wanted her! During his bass solo when Simon introduced the band, John walked right over to Chelsea. Kneeling down in front of her, he took her hand in his and kissed it mouthing, “I love you,” before he rose up to run back across the stage.

Finally the show was over as Lauren and Chelsea made their way through the crowd to get backstage. “That was a bloody damn good show Johnny!” Simon smiled as he clapped John on the back. 

“It was, wasn’t it?” John agreed as he handed Simon a beer, then passed one to Andy and Roger before going to grab one for himself. John smiled. Seeing Chelsea in the audience tonight had made all the difference. He couldn’t wait to hold her and kiss her. Right then all he wanted to do was to kiss her and hold her tightly in his arms and never let her go, ever. Michael, one of their security guards had already gone to get Chelsea and Lauren so they could be escorted backstage.

John couldn’t wait to take Chelsea in his arms, he couldn’t wait to taste her sweet soft full lips and to feel those same lips pressed against his own as he kissed her passionately. John couldn’t help but remember how it felt to have her body pressed closely against his own as he tasted her skin. He took a deep breath then trying to calm himself as he felt himself getting more than just a little aroused. Just thinking of her lying beneath him as he took her had him hard. 

Just then Janine made her appearance and she immediately set her sights on John. She straightened her long blonde hair as she smoothed her red leather mini dress, making sure her cleavage was visible. She knew John wouldn’t be able to resist her once he got an eyeful of her in that dress. Janine made her way over to John as she scurried over to him like the pest she was making herself out to be. 

John felt a hand on his arm. He turned around smiling, thinking it was Chelsea. Imagine his surprise when John turned to see Janine instead of Chelsea standing there! “Janine! What the bloody hell are you doing here?” he spat at her. 

“Really John, is that any way to greet me? I’ve missed you John,” she said softly, moving in closer. 

“Have you now? Well I certainly don’t miss you,” John retorted, as he snatched his arm away. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m waiting for someone,” he added as he started to walk away.

“Oh you mean her, Chelsea? Really John, why would you want her when you can have a real woman like me? I really am sorry for what I did, you know,” Janine pouted.

“Not bloody likely, you’re just sorry you got caught,” John scoffed. “And how do you even know about Chelsea anyway?”

“I know you don’t believe me now John, but I am truly sorry, he meant nothing to me. I’ve really missed you John, let me show you how much,” Janine purred as she suddenly slipped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down towards her and before John even knew what she had planned or could make a move to stop her, her lips were pressed firmly on his, kissing him, before John even had the chance to pull away. 


	25. Chapter 25

At that moment Chelsea and Lauren walked in. Chelsea gasped in shock as she saw some blonde hussy kissing John! Even though she felt her heart breaking all over again, she had a sudden overwhelming urge to slap that brazen bitch! Lauren’s eyes widened as she too witnessed the entire scene. Simon appeared behind them. _Oh shit! _He thought as he saw Chelsea and Lauren’s reactions, this was going to get ugly real fast!

“So John missed me huh?” Chelsea snarled as she whirled around at Lauren and Simon. “Doesn’t look that way to me!” she yelled before running off before she said or did something she would regret. 

John heard the commotion as he pushed Janine roughly away from him. “Bloody hell Janine!” he swore loudly. “What the hell are you doing? I thought I made it obvious that I want nothing to do with you! Just leave me the bloody hell alone will you?”

“Oh come on now John,” Janine purred, not about to give up just yet. “Wouldn’t you rather have a real woman instead of some little girl?” she asked. “Surely you remember how good it was between us in the bedroom? I’d be glad to refresh your memory if you’d give me the chance,” she invited, making a move to touch him again. 

John backed away out of Janine’s reach; he wiped his mouth clearly disgusted as he distanced himself away from her. “Chelsea is a _real _woman,” John said. “She’s more of a woman than you’ll ever be,” he stated. 

Chelsea had to get out of there, she turned and ran, tears blinding her eyes. She ran into Nick, literally, who caught her by the arms. “Chelsea! What…”

“You really don’t want to know, just let me go, please,” she sobbed. 

Reluctantly Nick let her go, he had no idea what the hell just happened, but whatever it was, it couldn’t be good that was for sure! Then Nick saw Janine with John. _Well that explains it _he thought. Undoubtedly Janine had been up to no good and no doubt Chelsea had just witnessed it. 

“Now John, I came all the way here just to see you tonight,” Janine tried again. 

“I don’t want to see you Janine, don’t you get it? We are over!” John snarled. 

“Don’t tell me you still want that girl? Chelsea is it? Even after you saw that photo of her with her fiancé?” Janine asked, this was not how she pictured it at all!

“_Ex-fiancé,_” John corrected, then stopped. “Wait, how did you know about that?” he asked. “Answer me Janine,” he demanded quietly. “It was you, wasn’t it? You sent me that photo! Didn’t you?”

“Yes I did,” she answered smugly. “Don’t be mad now, I was just trying to show you what sort of girl she really is.” John’s face turned scarlet in anger, it was all he could do not to completely lose his temper. “I was only trying to give you a push in the right direction. You can’t mean to tell me that you still want your precious Chelsea?” she sneered at him. 

“You conniving little bitch!” John said slowly, his voice quiet as his dark brown eyes flashed in anger. “I should’ve known it was you who sent it! I don’t know what the hell I ever saw in you anyway!” he roared. 

Just then Simon and Lauren walked up to John and Janine, followed by Michael, one of their bodyguards. “You okay John?” he asked. 

“No I am not okay,” John answered. “I thought I had made it clear that Janine was not to be allowed backstage!” he hissed. 

“I’m sorry John, I don’t know how she got past security.” John shook his head, he had a pretty good idea how she’d done it!

John sighed, it was too late now, the damage had already been done. “Just please escort her out of here and out of my sight, will you?” John asked wearily. “I want her banned. Oh and Janine, if I ever see you again, if you even call me, I will have a restraining order put on you, is that clear?” he snarled. 

“What? How dare you?” she screeched as she reached out to slap John, but Michael grabbed her wrist before she could.

“That is enough out of you, come on, you’ve already caused enough trouble around here,” Michael said as he led her away with Janine still screaming at John.

“What on earth was Janine doing here?” Nick asked.

“I don’t know, but hell has no fury like a young girl’s ego,” Simon replied.

“What the hell just happened here John?” Lauren demanded. 

“Janine kissed me. I didn’t even know she was here, she’s not allowed back here. Anyway, before I even knew what she was going to do, she kissed me and Chelsea saw her do it,” John said miserably. “Where is Chelsea?” he asked.

“Oh John,” Lauren sighed in disbelief, putting her hand to her head. And Chelsea had run off, there was no sign of her. “She’s gone John,” Lauren answered. _If she had just stayed, she would’ve seen what really happened,_ Lauren thought. _This ends now; this game has gone on long enough! _Lauren looked at John, “Come on, I’ll drive you to our apartment. Simon and I will leave you and Chelsea alone so you can get this sorted out, alright?”

“Do you think she’ll still even talk to me now, after what just happened back there?” John asked doubtfully. 

“She will,” Lauren replied. _She won’t have a choice but to! _“Just trust me on this ok?”

“Alright,” John agreed. “But I need to grab a shower first.”

Chelsea let herself in the apartment, she felt like she was in a daze, she didn’t even remember taking a cab to get home. She couldn’t believe it, she had seen John with another woman. _I’m such a fool _she thought miserably as the tears ran down her face. _Then again what did I expect? I practically drove him away, I have no one but myself to blame! _She felt like her heart was really breaking this time. Chelsea reached for the photo of her and John that sat on the table. It had been taken on the beach. John had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, holding her close, they had looked so happy. Seeing John again made her realize just how much she had missed him. Chelsea lovingly traced her finger over John’s image, and suddenly in spite of herself, more tears slowly ran down her cheek. _I suppose it’s too late now though_ she thought. 


	26. Chapter 26

John took a deep breath before he unlocked the door using the key Lauren had let him borrow. As he opened the door and stepped inside, he hoped that Chelsea would at least listen to him, let him explain what really happened tonight. He knew it looked bad no matter how he might try to explain it, but he had to try at least. 

Hearing the door open, Chelsea stood up as she turned away. She refused to let anyone, even Lauren, see her crying over John again. She hastily wiped away the tears as she heard the door open and close. “I don’t even want to discuss it Lauren, I know what I saw tonight. It’s clear to me that John has forgotten about me and doesn’t want to be with me anymore. I’m tired, if you’ll excuse me I’m going to bed,” Chelsea said, sounding utterly broken. She slowly started to make her way to her bedroom. The pain John heard in Chelsea’s voice was so potent it made his heart hurt. 

Then she smelled it, the scent of John’s cologne and it was getting closer, and she stopped. In the space of a heartbeat, John had moved up behind Chelsea, he caught her before she could leave. He had heard the hurt in her voice, had seen her tears. Chelsea had to know he hadn’t forgotten her, not for a second.

Chelsea stopped and then she felt John come up behind her. “Chelsea,” John said her name softly as he put his hands on her shoulders. The familiar British accent washed over her, his voice like a balm to her broken heart. Excitement at hearing his voice again flooded through her, it had been so long and she had missed him so much. 

_ Just give John a chance at least to explain _she thought_. There has to be a logical explanation for what happened tonight, don’t make the same mistake again! _ “What do you want John?” she asked slowly.

John then surprised Chelsea by wrapping his arms around her as he leaned his head on her shoulder. “I missed you love,” he said, his voice low against her ear. Chelsea felt her heart race as she relaxed against him. John could feel Chelsea tremble against him. “Look at me love.” Before Chelsea knew what was happening, John had turned her to face him. John looked at Chelsea as he gently cradled her face in his hands, his fingers wiping away any traces of tears. “How could you ever think that I forgot you or that I don’t want to be with you love?” he asked gently.

Chelsea’s jaw just about dropped when she saw the black mesh shirt and black leather pants John was wearing, she noticed his hair was still damp from a recent shower and she felt her body react in kind, she wanted him, now. Chelsea wanted John to kiss her hard as she played with his chest underneath that delicious black mesh. How was it that she could be mad at him and want him all at the same time?

“If you missed me so much, then what was that all about tonight?” Chelsea asked, trying to resist him. “I saw that woman kiss you, you know!”

John sighed. “I know you did love and for that I am sorry. That was Janine you saw tonight,” he admitted and he felt her body tense in anger. “I don’t even know how she managed to get backstage,” he went on. “Because I specifically told them I didn’t want to see her. If you had stayed, you would’ve seen what really happened. You would’ve seen me push her away because kissing her willingly is the last bloody thing I would ever do! I had Janine escorted out by one of our bodyguards; I also warned her if she ever tried it again that I would have a restraining order put on her. Janine is the one who sent that photo to me; she came right out and admitted it.”

Chelsea gasped in anger. _Why that sneaky little bitch! _Chelsea looked at John; he was just as she remembered, that strong square jawline, that sexy pouty bottom lip, those dark brown eyes that seemed to grow even darker whenever he looked at her. He stared at her for a moment, his expression unreadable, maybe just a bit unsure and her heart thudded. 

“Chelsea,” was all John said and she wrapped her arms around him, wanting to be as close to him as possible. She nuzzled his neck as his own arms tightened around her. “I’m sorry John,” Chelsea said into his neck. “For everything, I was so horrid to you, not returning your phone calls. I missed you my love, damn how I missed you! Please forgive me,” she whispered, holding him tight. 

“There is nothing to forgive love, I understand why you reacted the way you did and I don’t blame you. I should be the one asking for forgiveness, the way I spoke to you on the phone. I know I hurt you and that is the last thing I ever meant to do. I would take it all back if I could,” John said, his voice thick with emotion. “I have to know love,” John said seriously. “Did you come here tonight, for me?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper. _Please say yes love_

Chelsea looked up at him, his finger slowly caressing her cheek. “Yes I did John,” she answered without hesitation. “I love you John, only you. You are the only one I ever wanted to be with.” That was all John needed to hear from her. He leaned in closer, softly capturing her lips with his, brushing against hers. That kiss alone sent a spark of longing through both of them. Chelsea felt it and she knew John did too, judging from the way his eyes suddenly darkened.

The way John said her name just before he pulled Chelsea up closer against him sent a chill through her before his mouth closed over hers. His mouth which was soft and gentle upon hers at first quickly turned heated. His hands tangled in her long dark brown hair as he took his time kissing her slowly, thoroughly. Chelsea’s own hands were holding on tightly to his shirt, as she pressed herself closer against him. She pushed John gently down on the sofa as she immediately straddled his lap, never breaking the kiss. “Chelsea,” John finally said when he caught his breath as he briefly broke the kiss. That smoldering look he gave her right then made her shiver. John pulled Chelsea against him so that there was no space left between them; he was so close she could feel him breathing against her ear. “I really missed you, Chelsea. Bloody hell how I missed you,” John said simply as he looked at her. John had almost given up hope of seeing Chelsea again. Chelsea could see the longing in John’s dark brown eyes and she knew that same longing was reflected in her own as well. She knew she couldn’t say no when he looked at her like that. She didn’t say anything; instead, she just wrapped her arms around the back of his neck pulling him in close again. 

“I really missed you too John, so damn much,” Chelsea admitted softly. This time Chelsea kissed John, she tangled her hands in the long, dark brown hair at the back of his neck. John kissed her back with an intensity that matched her own. She sighed softly against his mouth as he deepened the kiss. She clung to him, running her hands up his back, threading up through his damp dark brown hair that had grown even longer since she’d seen him last. She glided her lips over his square jaw, nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck, losing herself in his scent before nibbling on his earlobe with her teeth. Chelsea felt John’s hands move over her back pressing her even closer against him while her own were toying with his nipples through his mesh shirt. She slipped her hands underneath the front of his shirt and ran her hands over his chest. And when she did, John’s kiss became a little rougher then as he suddenly nipped her bottom lip. Brushing the neckline of her lace shirt aside, John kissed her neck, nuzzling her soft skin before he moved lower, kissing the swell of her breasts. He growled softly as he suddenly cupped her breasts through the material, that shirt was practically see -through. He smiled against her skin as he heard her soft gasp of pleasure. Chelsea instinctively arched up against him, wanting more of his touch. His hands roamed back down over her hips before grabbing her backside and pulling her hips against his. Chelsea wrapped her long legs around John’s hips as their mouths met again in a demanding and possessive kiss. It was a kiss meant to show Chelsea just who she belonged to.

Chelsea was the first one to finally break the kiss; his kisses left her breathless and gasping for air. John slowly ran a finger over her lips that were swollen from his kisses as he touched her forehead with his. Chelsea tenderly stroked his face, her fingers lovingly traced across his skin. John then pressed his face into her hand, before taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. He kissed the palm, letting his mouth linger for a second. “I missed being with you John, kissing you,” she breathed against his skin. 

“I’m here now love. We’re all alone and we have the rest of the night to spend together. I believe you and I have some serious making up to do love,” John said softly against her ear as he gave her a sexy, heated look, tightening his arms around her waist. 

“Yes we do my love, so why don’t we start now?” Chelsea purred as she carefully eased herself off John’s lap. She pulled John up with her and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him towards her. “I love this shirt,” she purred at him as she suddenly leaned in to kiss and lick at his nipples through the black mesh. 

“You sexy little minx, you’re going to be the death of me,” John growled as he shoved his mouth against hers. In complete privacy, John held nothing back as he kissed Chelsea; his lips were hard and demanding, almost bruising, against her own. Chelsea grabbed hold of the front of John’s shirt as she returned his anxious, hungry kisses with equal passion. His mouth crashed down hard on hers; trying almost in desperation to make up for the time they had been apart. “Chelsea, you have no idea just how much I want you right now love,” John said, his breathing ragged against her lips. 

“I think I do,” Chelsea said softly as she felt his evident arousal pressed against her. “I want you every bit as much my love,” she breathed against his ear, making him shiver. “Take me my love, I’m all yours,” she purred.

“It’s been too long, I need you Chelsea,” John said as his hands roamed over her back, pressing her body closer to his.

Suddenly John couldn’t handle much more, he was dying to make love to Chelsea. He gave a soft low growl as he suddenly swung Chelsea up in his arms, holding her tightly against his chest. Chelsea wrapped her arms tightly around John’s neck as she directed him to her bedroom. She began to kiss his neck with soft nipping kisses before pausing to nibble at his ear. “Chelsea,” John warned, his voice raspy sounding. “If you keep that up love, we’ll never make it to your room, I need you too badly,” he all but growled at her. Chelsea just smiled, pressing her face into his neck as John hurried the two of them to her room. It seemed as if he couldn’t move fast enough. John gently set Chelsea down on the floor beside her bed, a king-sized black metal canopy bed. He let her body slide slowly intimately against his as he did so, just so she could feel the effect she had on him.

They kissed each other hungrily as she slid her hands up his back under his shirt, pulling him closer to her. He paused just long enough to take his shirt off and then continued the kiss. He kissed her deeply as her hands moved to his black leather trousers and squeezed his ass before her hands slipped inside the front of his trousers, where instead of his usual boxers; her hand immediately discovered his erection. Chelsea was pleasantly surprised to find that John was naked beneath the leather trousers. “No underwear my love? This is a nice surprise,” she purred as she gripped him in her hand, stroking him. 

“The quicker to be inside you darling,” he rasped as she gave him a gentle squeeze and he jerked in her hand. He kissed her hard then, moaning deep in his throat as she continued to stroke him. John gasped as he tore his mouth from hers. “It’s been too long love,” he gasped as she touched him. “I won’t be able to hold back.”

“I don’t want you to hold back, please John, make love to me,” Chelsea purred dragging his bottom lip between her teeth. 

His dark brown eyes darkened even more. “Then what are we waiting for love?” he growled as he pushed his lips roughly to hers. Within seconds John had his and Chelsea’s clothes removed. They both fell on the bed together lying in each other’s arms. Unable to wait any longer, John pulled Chelsea beneath him as he covered her body with his. He looked at her, his brown eyed gaze lingering on her as he gently traced her lips with his finger, causing her to tremble slightly against him. John still couldn’t believe Chelsea was here in his arms, where she belonged. Chelsea shivered slightly at his soft touch as she took his hand in her own, softly kissing it. John shuddered before he leaned down, kissing her. So many nights John had dreamed about having Chelsea in his arms, kissing her, touching her, loving her. But this wasn’t a dream; it was real, just as real as her bare skin pressed against his was. John kissed Chelsea, so hard and deep this time that he completely took her breath away. John couldn’t get enough of Chelsea, nor she him, she couldn’t stop touching or kissing him it seemed. John held Chelsea so close against him, his hard body pressing into hers.

John took Chelsea’s hands in his, raising them above her head. “I love you so much Chelsea. I want you here with me, always,” he whispered, his dark brown eyes looked directly into hers.

“I love you John, I’m all yours my love,” Chelsea said softly nuzzling his cheek.

“Good, because I’m never letting you go again love,” John whispered huskily as his hands and mouth proceeded to lovingly worship every inch of her, leaving nothing untouched. John kissed a path down her neck and breasts. “Chelsea,” John softly murmured her name against her skin as he placed kisses on her shoulder. John ran his hand over her leg, caressing her inner thigh, smoothing his hand over her smooth, silky skin. Chelsea trembled as she felt his hand move higher to where she needed his touch the most; his fingers moved over her in a light, teasing caress and she couldn’t help herself as she arched into his hand as he touched her. 

It was John’s turn to gasp sharply as Chelsea reached down and found his erection, her hand closing softly around him, brushing her fingers over him. “Chelsea, love please,” John panted as he suddenly kissed her as he guided himself inside her. Taking her with a single deep thrust, he pushed inside her. Chelsea arched up towards him, meeting him as he slid inside her. “Chelsea,” John breathed her name as her tight heat completely enveloped him. He had to stop for a moment, he had forgotten how damn tight she was around him. He stopped, getting himself under control, not wanting to come too soon.

“John,” Chelsea whimpered, grabbing his shoulders as she moved slightly beneath him causing him to shudder and letting out a strangled moan. John raised her legs, placing them around his waist allowing him to slide in even deeper than before. Chelsea cried out his name as John moved slowly inside her at first. He slid in deep, hitting the right angle to give them the most pleasure. Chelsea ran her hands through his soft dark brown hair, playing with the hair at the back of his neck, twisting it in her fingers. “You feel so damn good love,” he growled into her neck. “I can’t get enough of you,” he panted. One of the things he had missed the most was being able to shag her senseless every night.

“Go faster John, please,” Chelsea urged him as her hands moved down over his shoulders. 

“Like this love?” John growled against her lips as he forcefully rocked his hips against her almost roughly. His movements became a little rougher as the intensity of his movements increased. John wasn’t gentle at all as he made love to Chelsea. Chelsea locked her heels around his hips as he drove roughly into her. John took Chelsea hard and fast, staking his claim on her all over again. Chelsea could do nothing but hold onto his shoulders tightly crying out his name as he thrust wildly inside her. 

“Just like that John!” Chelsea cried out, grabbing wildly at his back. He had her so wound up, she felt her inner muscles already clenching and knew she was close. John felt himself losing control as he felt her tightening around him. John moved inside her once then again as he took them both to the edge as they both cried out together. Her screams and his moans filled the room as they both came together. 

Chelsea sighed breathlessly as she fell back against the bed, exhausted as John then collapsed in her arms. John held her in his arms, his face buried in her neck as he tried to catch his breath. John,” Chelsea softly said his name as she gently ran her fingers through his long dark brown hair, she could feel her heart racing with his as he moved his head to rest against her breasts. 

John trembled slightly at her touch as he tried to get his own harsh breathing under control. He laid there for a moment as he heard her heart beating beneath his ear, just letting her hold him. John relaxed when he felt her gentle hands softly rubbing the back of his neck. Finally, he raised his head to look at Chelsea, his dark brown eyes looking softly into hers. 

Chelsea tenderly stroked his hair as she too tried to get her wits about her, enjoying the warm weight of his body on hers. He gave her breasts a light nuzzle with his lips before he finally pulled away. John rolled over on his back drawing Chelsea down beside him. She snuggled into him, draping her arm and leg across him as she laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He tucked a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear as he softly kissed her. Chelsea sighed contentedly as she smoothed her hand over his slightly damp chest. 

“I love you John,” Chelsea said, nuzzling his neck as she ran her hand over his square jaw. 

“I love you Chelsea. I finally have you back you love and I have no intention of ever letting you go,” John growled softly into her ear, tightening his arms around her. 

“I’m not going anywhere my love,” Chelsea said softly. “I’m exactly where I want to be,” she added as she lovingly kissed the skin just above his heart. Wrapping her arm around his waist, lying beside him as he held her wrapped tightly in his own arms; she never wanted him to let her go. 

“I’ll be here for the entire weekend love,” John said as they snuggled together. 

“I’m so glad. I missed you John,” Chelsea said. “I’m glad we’ll at least get to spend that together,” she added, smiling at him. 

“My time away from you just made me realize how much I love you Chelsea, how much I want to be with you. Tonight when I thought I had lost you forever, well I went off the rails a little bit, I suppose,” John said. 

“It’s not your fault John, I should’ve stayed but instead I just ran away,” Chelsea said softly. 

“I knew from the moment that I first saw you love, that you were the only woman that I wanted to be with, forever,” John told her seriously as he traced his fingers lovingly down the line of her jaw. 

Chelsea’s heart raced at this revelation. “What exactly are you telling me John?” she asked, did she dare hope….

John continued to hold her in his arms. “Please just listen to me love. I don’t want to wait even another day before I see you again Chelsea,” John said. “I love you with every beat of my heart Chelsea. I want you with me love, I don’t want to be without you ever again,” John said seriously, looking right at her, his eyes never leaving hers. “I’d love for us to live together at my flat in London and for you to go on tour with me. 

Chelsea just looked at him in shock for a moment, he was absolutely serious! Chelsea was shocked, to say the least. For a moment she was too surprised to even give John an answer. “John, isn’t this a bit sudden? Are you sure this is what you want?” Chelsea asked him. She had to be absolutely sure that she was what he wanted.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” John answered honestly and without hesitation. “I love you, Chelsea; I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” John waited anxiously for her answer. _Please say you will love, please just say yes! _

_ Can I really give up my life here and everything that I’ve worked so hard for? _Chelsea wondered.And then all it took was just one look at John and she had her answer. Yes she could. It would be worth it all just to be with John.“Yes John, I will,” Chelsea finally answered, smiling at him. 

John felt an overwhelming sense of relief when Chelsea answered. He gathered her up close in his arms and he gave her the biggest smile as he leaned down and kissed her long and hard. When he finally ended the kiss, he took her hand in his kissing it. “You have me, I’m yours love,” he said.

“Just as I am yours my love. I always have been, even when you didn’t know it,” Chelsea told him before she kissed him. 

“I love you Chelsea, and I want to marry you love. When we’re ready, I’m going to propose to you properly. I want you with me Chelsea; I don’t want us to be apart,” John said, his voice full of emotion. John smiled back at her before he kissed her. “I can’t wait to call you Mrs. Taylor,” he said placing a soft kiss on her neck. 

“I can’t either,” Chelsea smiled as John took her in his arms again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Epilogue: **

** _October 18, 1985. London, England_ **

It was a beautiful fall day, the past few days had flown by in a blur. The big day was finally here. John was so nervous as he waited in the back room of the church with Simon, Nick, Roger and Andy. John nervously paced the floor until Simon kindly pointed out he was going to wear a hole in the floor if he didn’t soon stop. “Sorry mate,” John smiled sheepishly. Chelsea had spent the night with her parents at their hotel so John wouldn’t see her before the wedding. It had taken John forever to fall asleep without Chelsea lying beside him and he had missed holding her as he slept.

“We’re ready to begin now,” the priest said opening the door and John and his best man, Nick walked to the front of the altar while Roger, Simon and Andy sat in the front. Roger with Stephanie, and Nick’s wife, Teri sat with them. The music started as the doors opened and everyone stood up. Lauren walked out as she was Chelsea’s Matron of Honor; she was dressed in a blue strapless gown. Simon smiled as he watched his wife walk down the aisle. She was pregnant with their first child and he loved how her dress curved her slightly rounded belly, he thought Lauren had never looked more beautiful than she did right then. 

“Ready Chelsea?” Robert asked his daughter.

“Yes I am,” she answered. She had never been more sure of anything in her life, she was ready to get married to John, to spend the rest of her life with him. John smiled at Chelsea as she walked down the aisle toward him and she smiled back at him. John couldn’t take his eyes off her. Her gown was strapless, lacy with a sweetheart neckline and cut low in the back. She wore her long dark brown hair up in an elegant upward twist that showed off her slender neck. Chelsea was absolutely breathtaking in that gown and John found himself wondering again how he had managed to be so lucky as to have her. She took his breath away and he simply could not stop smiling the closer she got. Chelsea felt her mouth go dry and her heart race as she looked at John waiting for her at the altar. He looked so gorgeous, so handsome in his black waistcoat and tails, black pants, white shirt, blue grey vest and tie. She couldn’t take her eyes off him as he took her breath away all over again just as he had done all those years ago when she had first met him.

Robert hugged Chelsea before he handed her over to John. John took Chelsea’s hand in his, and she clung to him, her hand tightening on his and John realized that Chelsea was every bit as nervous as he was. “I love you,” he mouthed to her and she smiled at him as she did the same. In front of friends and family, John and Chelsea recited their vows. They weren’t just words or empty promises, they truly meant something to both of them and they took their vows seriously. John and Chelsea had waited to finally be together and they were determined to make their marriage last forever. John vowed right then and there that he would show Chelsea every day how much he loved her. And Chelsea vowed the same, wanting John to know just how much she loved him, how much he meant to her. 

Jack and Jean, John’s parents beamed with happiness as they watched their only child wed his love. They had never seen John so happy and they absolutely adored Chelsea, they loved her as if she were their own daughter. Jean had welcomed Chelsea into their family the first time they met and that’s how John truly knew she was the one. “She’s a keeper,” Jean had told John. “Your father and I simply adore this girl, don’t you dare let her get away Nigel, she’s exactly what you need,” his mom told him.

“I won’t mum,” John promised. “I love Chelsea too much to ever let her go.”

After repeating their vows, John slipped a platinum diamond eternity band on Chelsea’s finger that went with her engagement ring, a platinum oval shaped diamond ring with channel set diamonds on the side and she slipped a platinum band on John’s finger. They looked at each other as they tightly held hands. The priest then blessed them with a final prayer before finally pronouncing them man and wife. “John, you may kiss your bride,” the priest told him. John didn’t have to be told twice as he slowly lifted her veil and pulled Chelsea to him. They sealed their vows with a soul stopping kiss that both never wanted to end. His lips moved over hers again and again and both of them were breathless when they finally pulled apart. John smiled at Chelsea. That smile of his that always made her heart beat just a bit faster. “It is my honor to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Nigel John Taylor,” the priest announced. The music began again and John took Chelsea’s hand as they practically ran back down the aisle in their hurry to leave. 

After the reception was over, John and Chelsea got into the limo that would take them to the airport where they would then take a private jet to take them to Paris for their eagerly awaited honeymoon. “Alone at last eh love?” John said once they were settled in the back of the limo. 

“Yes, finally,” Chelsea agreed as John immediately pulled her into his lap. 

“You look absolutely breathtaking in that gown love,” John said softly, Chelsea had never looked more beautiful. “You take my breath away, I love you so very much Chelsea Taylor,” he said, caressing her cheek.

“You look really handsome yourself, my love,” Chelsea said, nuzzling his square jaw. 

“I love you Mrs. Taylor,” John whispered against her lips. 

“And I love you Mr. Taylor,” she smiled against his lips. “I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that.”

“Good because I’ll never get tired of saying it. I intend to tell you every day for the rest of our lives,” John said. “I can’t wait to start the rest of my life with you.” “So are you ready for that honeymoon love?” he asked.

“What do you think my love?” Chelsea purred as she went to loosen his tie.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he said huskily as he trailed his fingers over her bare shoulder before leaning in and nuzzling her there. Suddenly the limo couldn’t get them to the airport fast enough. 

Chelsea couldn’t help but wonder how her life would’ve turned out if she had never happened to meet John on the beach that day while they were filming the video for “Rio.” And she told John so. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me my love,” she said, trying not to cry.

“The day I met you changed my life forever. I’m so glad you took a chance on me, on us,” John said softly.

“So am I,” Chelsea smiled. “And all because of “Rio,” she laughed.

“Indeed, I guess you could say we can blame it on Rio,” John growled as he kissed her again.


End file.
